Bloodrunners
by Webdemon
Summary: Naruto and friends attend Ichibana Academy, The school brimming with life. Until...
1. Nice to meet you

**Bloodrunners**

**Ch.1 Nice to meet you.**

Okay...for those of you who have read the Pet story...I dropped. it...I've been on a little writer's slump. (It's worse than a block.) I had no ideas and the story was getting lamer and lamer. I was running out of ideas. I exhausted pretty much every option I had and right now I need to get another world breaker.** I was not feeling it. **Don't you just hate it when you get an idea that's great right up until it sucks. That was what I was seeing. No ideas were coming even when I was ready to write. I'll try to update this one as much as I can. I've had a lot of time to think about this one too. I want to try something different.

1. The plot is A.U and all my own. I was watching the lost boys and I thought about how I was going to approach this little venture. Well...I finally got around to doing it. This is gonna the best thing I've ever done since my Ikki tousen novel. It's gonna kick so much ass! WOO!

Oh yeah. SPAIN WON THE WORLD CUP. FUCK YOU BRAZIL! That's right I said it. FUCK YOU! Bout damn time they won their trophy. Every time Brazil's the one who takes it home. not this time...Ohh no! Spain. My European ancestry takes home the trophy and the gold. Congratulations on the world cup you guys. You deserved it!

Okay then. Here goes nothing. The title is as stated. A crossover and blood sucking fiction that will scare the very minds and create more erotically unethical moments more than Any of my tales. (If your wondering what I am referring to, Read Of Foxes and dragons. I am the one and only Webdemon that brought those hits to you folks!)

You voted..and here it is...The tales that brings Naruto and the anime you voted on...HERE GOES!

**The Naruto and Rosario + Vampire novel of all time**

Let's get the ball rollin' shall we?

* * *

It was a nice summer day in the life within he busy city of Tokyo Japan. The people lived happy lives going about their business and what ever they wanted. Completely unaware of the world around them. From the video and electronics store there was a news anchor woman with a beautiful figure come into her seat before reporting the day's news.

"Greeting Tokyo this is Mikoto Umisaki reporting to you love from Tokyo news weekly. There's been a recent string of murders within the tri-state area within the past 2 weeks. The murders all been autopsied with similar causes of death. Two strange puncture marks on their neck and their bodies drained of their blood. They've also had their hearts take out of their bodies. The police reports indicate that all the victims are in no way , shape or form connected to each other which would tell the authorities that the attacks are all random. The most recent body was one of a young sixteen year old boy which had mysteriously vanished 3 days before his body was found in an alleyway in Tokyo financial district. Police urge that anyone know of who the killer might be that they are to come forward with the any information that would lead to the capture of this most dangerous criminal."

The people had heard the news and dismissed it almost immediately. From the streets stood many people selling their products to boost their sales. Some ever wearing ridiculous costumes to promote their goods to the people. The next scene to come into view is the Local High school from within the very hustle and bustle of the city life. Welcome to Ichibana Academy. Home of our protagonist and ordinary man: Naruto Uzumaki. This is where we begin our tale.

Within the school Naruto is seen as a bit of an oddball. A brazen young blond man with whisker like birth marks in his cheeks. Some is the local population have come to know him as the "Hyperactive Idiot." This name however did not deter the fact that he and his most trusted companions were always around him. He had befriended many people along his time here in Tokyo and he has had a very loving family with some very good friends at his side. Right now he is seen with no one around eating at the rooftop with his lunch in his hand. Something his mother always made for him.

"Wow..This is the best meal I've ever had. Thanks mom." He had taken another bite before his casual white shirt started to rustle. Out from his shirt popped a little North American Red Fox panting like a little puppy. The little fox kid eyeballing his lunch wanting to taste the food as much as he did. "Alright Kyuusuke. Here you go. I thought I told you to wait until after school buddy. You know you're not supposed to be seen. If the class president ever saw you I'd be in so much trouble."

"Yet you bring him anyway." He turned around getting up to a pinky haired woman accompanied with a little girl with short black hair. They had on a white blouse with light blue miniskirts. "I thought you'd be here Naruto."

"Sakura...Yukari! I thought you be having lunch with your little crush right now." This got her to blush a bit. " That's none of your business Naruto. I was a bit worried since lately you've been a bit off. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah Naruto is something bothering you? You know I'm part of the psychiatry club with my big brother. You should come down if you want to talk about it." Yukari said.

"It's alright Yukari. Really it is...I'm alright. I was just getting away from the school to feed Kyuusuke."

"Naruto the only reason I let you bring that fox here is because no one knows you have it. I won't be able to help you if it gets caught. That is an American endangered species."

"I know...But the little guy needs me right now. Besides you didn't say anything when Gaara's raccoon or Gin's wolf puppy came to school."

"That's because they had a project. You bring him all the time."

"He hates being alone. You know my mom and dad leave for work and he's always barking at the door. I feel really bad for the little guy. Besides...You can't tell me he has such a cute face."

"He does." Sakura replied.

"That little guy's such a cutie. Naruto can I hold him please?" Yukari was already in cute animal smother mode.

"Only for a bit okay? If he starts to whine than he goes back in."

"Okay Naruto." He gave her Kyuusuke, Immediately whimpering and barking at Naruto. "What's wrong Kyuusuke? What's the matter?"

"He still isn't used to people yet."

"Ohh...I'm sorry Naruto." She gave him back to Naruto going into his shirt. He had taken his black suit jacket putting the little fox in his inner jacket pocket. "So where is Tsukune?"

"He's talking to the others. Guess who else is there?"

"Who?'

"You're girlfriend Kurumu!" She teased.

"Not funny...you know I don't like her."

"Yeah yeah I know..It's that Hyuuga girl you're so in love with."

"Shut up. I told you it's not like that." He blushed. Yukari had already started to giggle. "It's just like how Sakura acts around Big brother Tsukune."

"Yukari...That's not fair."

"I know...that's why I do it!"

"Alright alright that's enough now. Lunch is about to end and we've got to start getting ready for our club activities. Naruto you and Sasuke are still up for the new Halloween festival preparations?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Good. Get started on it."

"Yeah yeah! Remember to get your end done too Sakura. You promised me you know!" He grinned. For a long time Him and Sakura had always been together, Childhood friends for the longest time. Even sharing their most intimate secrets with each other. Even now in high school they were never apart. Lately Naruto had noticed that she had started harboring some romantic feelings for Yukari's older blood brother: Tsukune Aono. He had been the local pretty boy around the campus. He was also voted most handsome boy in the school. The second and third place being Sasuke Uchiha and the Hyperactive idiot Naruto.

Now back in class the students all sat in their seats when the teacher which many of the school's boys lusted after for came into the room. Tsunade Senju had taken her place in the podium speaking to the class. "Kids! I have a special surprise for you today. We have a new student that's going to join us from a far away land. Please come in young lady." all of a sudden every boy's eyes were glued to the long pink haired busty young beauty coming into the room. She looked into the crowd addressing everyone.

"Please to meet you all here. I come from a small village in Romania. I learned Japanese from listening to language tapes for my transfer here. I am Moka Akashiya. Please treat me well." She bowed. All the boys were getting excited for having such a beautiful girl come into their class.

"Wow she's so hot!"

"She's way prettier than the other girls!"

"Hehehe I wonder if she has a boyfriend."

"Me too man. I'm totally gonna ask her out."

"Hey you! Do you mind?" Tsunade scowled. The hot blooded boys sitting down obeying their teacher. "Okay miss Akashiya. You can take your place next to Uzumaki right there." She bowed walking to the seat next to Naruto. the young lad taking it upon himself to welcome here.

"Hi! My name's Naruto. Please to meet you Moka."

"Nice to meet you too Naruto. I'm still new to your Japanese culture so it will be difficult to adjust to these lifestyles."

"It's alright. If anything you can ask me or my friends to help you around."

"You're a really nice boy Naruto. I hope we can be friends from now on."

"Me too Moka..Me too." Naruto noticed that she wore a rosary necklace around her neck. "Is that a treasure from Romania?"

"Yes Naruto it is. I come from a very well known village near the city of Transylvania."

"Wow Transylvania eh? You're not a vampire are you?" He joked.

"Oh no no no... I get that all the time. But the castle does exist and the rumors are still just that. Rumors. They're not evidence that says that Vlad the impaler or "Count Dracula" was ever a vampire. Just old country stories."

"I see...That's pretty cool." Just as the conversation was getting good the bell ad already wrung. "Well that's it. I have something to get to but if you need anything just give me a holler okay? Sakura is gonna give you a tour of the school." In came Sakura with Moka's Fanboys already behind her. "Okay Moka. Come with me! I'll show you what you need to know about the school."

"Thank you Miss Sakura."

"Just Sakura...Sakura Haruno. I'm Naruto's best friend."

"Oh is that true. I'm glad to meet you Sakura Haruno."

"Pleasure is all mine." He took away Moka showing her around the school. From the doorway once the students were gone Sasuke Uchiha. A boy with a black upward cow lick came into view with another boy. He had a long black hair with a dark gray headband around his head.

"Neji...Sasuke...What's up?"

"We heard this new girl coming into your class." Sasuke stated.

"No chance Sasuke. You're not gonna woo this one into your little fanclub."

"I wasn't gonna do that jeez. You know I could care less."

"Anyway." Neji interrupted. "We're here for our festival preparations. My sister has asked me for your help Naruto. She wants your opinion on the haunted house."

"Uhh...sure...I'll help."

"Please be gentle with her. She in a bit of a slump for not trying hard enough."

"Come one. She's a Hyuuga. You and her never stop trying to be perfect."

"Naruto you're feeding his ego again."

"At least I'm not with an entourage Uchiha."

"Take that back Neji." Sasuke pouted.

"When you stop being a womanizer Sasuke."

"Okay okay guys...let's get going." They all went outside the door before Naruto was already tackled on the floor. Neji and Sasuke had already jumped at attacker on Naruto's back. A blue haired girl with an amazing bust size had taken down the boy. "Oh there you are cutey. I thought I wasn't going to see you today." She had already gotten up

"Kurumu Kurono. Why am I not surprised."

"That's so mean Naruto. How come you haven't asked me for the fire dance in the festival today?"

"Because I'm to busy doing the haunted house Kurumu. But even still I wouldn't ask you. I've got no interest in things like that."

"Come on Naruto! You've got plenty of time for that after the dance. Please dance with me Naruto! I would love you even more if you did."

"I think I'll pass."

"Oh you're just playing hard to get now. I know you'll come around when you feel lonely!" She already started putting her well endowed chest on to his coaxing a reaction from the teen. He had blushed turning around away from the scene. "Where are you going Naruto?"

"I've gotta help Hinata a bit. Don't wait for me!" He spoke, already vanishing into the next corridor. "Oh rats. I thought I had him this time. I won't give up next time. See you boys later."

"See ya." And with that she left. Everyone knew around the school that Kurumu was always flirting with a lot of boys, Some have even named her the school Succubus. She was the girls worst enemy and a boy's best fling. She would only flirt with those she would think was cute in her book until the day she met Naruto. She had fallen in love with the boy at first sight and pursued her love interest ever since. The boys were always jealous every time she would attempt to seduce him into becoming her boyfriend. Naruto was not giving into this temptation as he had no such interest in the girl. That's because he was also known around his school with Sasuke and Tsukune as "The unattainable three." The three most sought after guys in school which were always caught together with the "Ichibana's most wanted." That category belonged to the top four idol girls of the school. Sakura Haruno, Kurumu Kurono, Ino Yamanaka and a mysterious girl with purple short hair named Mizure Shirayuki dubbed the "Ice queen" of Ichibana. She was always walking around Naruto's entourage alongside Neji which according to the local gossip had started to hook up with Neji Hyuuga. The two are in denial about said affair.

Once the school bell rang for the clubs to unite for the festival Naruto had already came in the classroom which the haunted house was said to take place. In the room was a young gothic girl with am amazing bust size as well as a girl wearing the school uniform which also had a credentials matching the goth girl.

"Ruby, Hinata. Wow this coming along great." He smiled. Ruby returned his grin as Hinata played with her fingers wearing her signature blush.

"You think so Naruto...I...thought it still needed work." Hinata spoke nervously. The girl was head over heels enamored with his young man. Ruby had always been a good friend to Hinata pushing her and Naruto closer together. Too bad Naruto still would not acknowledge her feelings not out of ignorance. But rather out of nervousness as well. He thought she had feelings for someone else when the two had talked. Now things are more and more awkward between them.

"No way Hinata. This is so much better that I thought. Wow this is gonna be the scariest house in school."

"..Thank you Naruto...I'm glad you like it."

"We'd practically pulled out all the stops for this house Naruto. With my knowledge of the occult and you're big imagination this will scare the souls out of the students." Ruby retorted. Ruby Toujo was the only girl in school which people talked about. She was so infatuated with the occult and paganism that she had started a club of the supernatural with several members that included one of the unattainable three's Tsukune Aono. For that reason she is revered as the "Witch girl." A title she wore with much pride.

"Keep at it you two. I'm counting on you to make it happen. I'll be really grateful if you did."

"That's really kind of you Naruto. Then We'll try our best." Ruby smiled. Hinata also grinned to herself. _" oh my god...He's doing it again...Oh this is too much..."_

"I'll make you proud of me Naruto." Hinata softly spoke out.

"This means a lot to me guys. Thanks for coming through for me. I'm sorry that I had to get you two to do this."

"It''s alright Naruto...I know you'd do the same for us. Right Hinata?" Ruby intentionally popped the question out there. Hinata already nodding with enthusiasm. Naruto went a bit red at her eagerness to work hard for his sake. "I'll make it up to you two when I get the chance. I promise."

"We'll hold you to it Naruto." Hinata grinned. Her smiled showing how happy she was to help.

" 'Kay guys I gotta go. Take it slow guys."

"Bye Naruto." He went back to his class. Soon after he left the room he bumped into Moka once again. "Oh hi Moka. How did your tour go?"

"Well...though I am still not used to the attention I've been getting Naruto. I am glad I ran into you! I'm still a bit nervous around people except you."

"Okay then. Hey I know a great way to get to know the people around here. Why don't you help out with the festival. I heard the swimming club is asking for volunteers to help with their haunted cafe. Wanna give that a try?"

"That sounds nice...But I must decline. I have some things I have to take care to later. I need to have my nights open for things me and my family have to do. My father has asked me to take care of somethings to settle ourselves in."

"That's okay. Well I better go...See you around Moka."

"Oh...okay then see you around Naruto Uzumaki."

"Bye!" He had already ran off away from Moka. While he was making his way to another part of the school he felt something strange about that girl which set him off. _"...Hmm...there's something awfully weird about her...I mean...it's almost like...she's...cold...I mean I know she's new but I think she's setting herself up for being a lonely girl. I think I should let her into her circle. Just so she can get used to the life here. Yeah that's it. I think I'll have her hang around us for a while. That way she won't feel shunned. Yeah...that's it." _He suddenly made it his mission to make her part of the school for her comfort.

After school let out everyone had gone away for the da ready for the festival which was in two days. Sakura and a girl with buns in her hair had walked away together, their friends waving goodbye to them.

"See you tomorrow Sakura, you too Tenten."

"Bye!" They walked off together before Tenten had to part ways with Sakura. "Hey Sakura I gotta go now. Talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Later Tenten. Be careful around your house. I heard there was another murder around here."

"Yeah...I mean I didn't know the kid but wow what a way to go...It's almost ghastly."

"I hear ya...Take care and call me when you get home okay?"

"Okay Sakura. Bye!"

"See ya Tenten." Tenten had already left leaving the sun setting behind her with darkness engulfing the sky. Sakura already using the street lights and stars to guide her home when she heard a shift in the concrete sidewalk.

"Who's there?" She looked back...Nothing...She was scared for nothing. The eeriness of Halloween was suddenly getting to her. "..Must have been a cat." She looked away walking to her house before she heard a shift was heard again. She looked back with a twinge of fear overtaking here. She decided that quickening her pace was paramount at this point. jogging her away toward her house before she turned around putting her back toward a wooden fence. She was panting heavily not wanting to find out what was going on. She looked around the corner seeing a black cat come from the darkness of the sidewalk.

"Oh...It's just a street cat...I was scarred for nothing.." She wiped her brow continuing toward her house when the cat started to hiss at her. "Hey kitty it's okay..I'm not gonna hurt you...Come on now...I've got a snack for you." the cat hissed again before giving a big meow running for it's life.

"Hey where are you going...Come back!" She sighed. All of a sudden ***BAM*** She was yanked from the wooden hanging on for her life.

"AAAAAH HELP ME! HELP ME! SOMETHING'S GOT ME! HEEELP NO PLEASE HELP ME! OH GOD!" With one last yank blood was seen on the wooden fence with blood curdling screams howling into the night. "NOOOO NOOOOO OH GOD! !" Sounds of loud sucking were heard as dogs barked into the night sky. From under the fence a pool of red blood spilled into the sewage pipe as strange animalistic sounds along with the sucking noises had continued. A man walking by had seen the gaping hole looked inside.

"...Who's there?...What's going on here?" He had heard a liquid sound when he yelled watching the blood on the streets. "Oh my god. What happened? I better call the police." But a long clawed hand came out from the darkness impaling his stomach taking him into the shadows. "AAAH GOD! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The man was gone just as quickly as he came. His blood also spilled into the sewage system during the night.

* * *

And so we begin. Let's see how good this one get's me. You voted folks and this is what you get.

Next time: Ch.2 Somethin' wrong here!

See ya next time ^ ^.


	2. Somethin' wrong here

**Ch.2 Somethin' wrong here**

Wow...Five reviews on the first day. I'm off to a good start so far. A lot of people are asking about what happened in the last chapter. There's a reason why I did what I did and trust me there's much more than meets the eye. I will start this off with a bang just as I always have folks. I'm writing in a notable column so let's see how this works out. Woo

Anyway folks after this I'm gonna take a little mini break since I will be in Tampa for the next week or so. (That and I didn't pay the internet bill so let's see how long before it gets cut off. I'm bracing for impact right now folks.)

With all that said and done so far so good. Some temperamental reactions so far. I like the direction so far guys. Let's see how far I can take this little thing eh? I've gotten some hype from some other communities so far. I think I may have some gold in my hands here folks. Only time will tell and if anyone shows interest in this little ditty so far. Oh yeah...

**READ THE RANTS BEFORE YOU EMBARK ON THIS JOURNEY.** I do have some good things to say as well as get some ugly shit out there. I wonder if fangirls have gotten wind of this yet...I hope not...Those nerds scare the shit out of me...Eww...Fandom is srs biznis. j00 no dis!

Alright then now that all the good shit is out of the way.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

The next day arrived with everyone talking about what had happened to their school's idol. Naruto was already in the hospital with his family and friends waiting for her time to recover. The doctor had come out from the emergency room

"So how is it doc?"

"Well son...She's lost a lot of blood and her recovery rate is steady but slow. I think she might make it if she has the will to live."

"She has to. She can't die like this...how did this happen?"

"I can' explain it myself...She was attack by the same criminal that killed those other people...but she's different...Her heart wasn't taken out. The man how came in had his heart taken from his chest...The big problem is why him and not her...This doesn't make much sense." Everyone was drowned in their own fear. No one knew why the killer had spared her and not the other man. They didn't want to believe but most were scarred for not just her now, but themselves as well.

"So how long do you think she will come back?"

"Right now she's borderline comatose...She won't have a short time to recover all that blood, but if her will to live is as strong as you say it is I think she'll be just fine. I hope I'm not missing something though."

"What about?" Asked Yukari. The others were just as curious."

"Well.. I don't want to sound like I'm crazy but the bite marks in her neck...I think we might have something strange on our hands. I know of a species of vampire bat that lived in central America that can attack humans but that's not the case. The bite marks would have been much smaller. She's got two clean puncture marks...No creature I know can do that."

"Doc...you're telling that there's something animal out there with two big canine teeth sucking people's blood? And taking their hearts?"

"I don't know what I believe...This brings into question everything modern medicine knows. I think we might keep here in the ER room to keep a close eye on her. If her condition changes you will be the first to know...how does that sound to you?"

"Okay doc... thank you."

"Thank you Doctor!" They all bowed."

"Anytime...I'll keep in touch Naruto..."

"Thank you so much." They all left the hospital with Kurumu trying her best to comfort the boy. "Hey...sweety listen I'm sorry that all this is happening..If there's anything you want to talk about...anything at all...Please come to me okay? I'll try my best. You always a shoulder to lean on." She smiled trying her best to comfort him.

"Thank you Kurumu."

"Naruto what are you going to do now?" Asked a young man with short black hair.

"Tsukune you don't have to worry about me...I'll take care of everything." The poor boy was in a downward slump the whole time they went to school. He didn't think his best friend would be attacked just like that. Who would do such a thing to her? Why would they do that? He wanted to take revenge on this killer and find out why he attacked her.

**At school**

Hinata and Ruby had already sat with Naruto talking to him about the attack on Haruno. They were worried now that they think that the killer might be coming to finish the job or worse. They had tried their best to keep his hopes up.

"Naruto...I know this is hard on you...I never would have guessed that would happen to her..."

"I know...If I find the bastard that did this...I'll make him pay." He clenched his fist. Ruby had nudged Hinata over trying to get her to cheer him up. Her eyes telling exactly what to do. Hinata obeyed her putting a hand on top of his. "Naruto she'll make it...She has to. You're her best friend. I know how much she means to you. No one can't talk to you the way she does and I know that...But I want you to know that I'm here for you."

"Me too Naruto..." Ruby Added.

"Thank you girls...It means a lot that you're going out of you're way for me.." Hinata blushing at his happy comment. Their conversation was interrupted when ruby decided to ask him about the attack.

"So Naruto...What happened to her exactly?"

"She was bitten on the neck and her blood was taken out of her...Almost like it was drained."

" Were there two small marks on her neck." She put her index and middle fingers on the bottom of her neck to give her example.

"Yeah. The other guy had the same thing but his heart was taken out of his chest...Ruby what are you on to?"

"...There's a creature I know of that can do such a thing...Naruto I want to take those attacks into account when I tell you this...I think we might have a vampire in our midst."

"Vampires? You gotta be kidding me. Vampires aren't real. I know you like satanic stuff but come on you shouldn't believe that crap."

"Naruto look those people were bitten like Sakura right?"

"Yeah?"

"And then they had their heart pulled out right?"

"Yeah?"

"That's because the vampire didn't want them turning. I think Sakura is going become the undead. Coming out at night. I even heard of a vampire that can hide her true form to walk among the living during the day and transform themselves into the undead at night. They call them-"

"Children of Nosferatu." Came in Moka from out of nowhere.

"Moka.." Ruby spoke from surprise.

"That's a old Transylvanian folklore from my old country. Vampires that were able to adapt in the day and hunt at night. You must like the supernatural if you know that tale."

"Call me a fanatic." Ruby replied.

"So Moka...you think there vampires really exist?'

"Like I said when we first met Naruto. Their just old tales..I think it might be just a radical who's using Halloween as his cover to commit those attacks."

"That makes much more sense than vampires."

"Yeah...but...Moka." Asked Ruby.

"Yes?"

"When exactly did you move to Tokyo."

"About 2 and a half weeks ago."

"Is that so?"

"Yes that's right."

"...Interesting...Excuse me...I have to go read some more book about dark magic..I'll be back." Ruby had walked out from sight with Naruto all the more intrigued by her investigation. Was she onto something?

"I think those books are getting to her head. Who would believe in vampires now a days. They're just movie magic if you ask me."

"Me too...But I know that killer is out there somewhere...I'll find him and make him pay for do that to Sakura."

"I hope justice is swift for him..." Suddenly Naruto noticed a red stain on her school blouse. "Hey what's that on your shirt? Is that blood?"

"No no...It's fruit juice..My little sister was serving me fruit juice when a little bit spilled on me. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh...Well...I have to go now..I've got things to do..I'll see you later Hinata..."

"Goodbye Naruto..please be careful." She pleaded.

"I'll be back." They had all left the site to continue.

**In the supernatural club room**

"Ruby this is nuts. You're saying we've got a case of the undead walking among us?"

"That's right Tsukune. Look the attacks were all random right?"

"Even if you say that it's a vampire how can we prove it?"

"We need to find out about those attacks...I think we need to get to the hospital and ask that doctor for some more clues. Come on Tsukune we finally got one."

"So who do you think is the vampire if all this is true."

"...I don't want to jump to conclusions but I think that Moka girl is hiding something. I want to know what it is."

"You think Moka's the vampire?"

"I said I didn't want to jump to conclusions. We can't prove that she's the Child of Nosferatu. If she's here then there's something that she wants. Other than human blood."

"What do you mean?" She had pulled out a book titled "The blood bible." She had turned to a chapter that depicted ancient scriptures which ascertained to the folklore of the vampires and their habits. It also told of a certain bloodline that was more powerful than anything vampire during the century.

"It says here that the ancient bloodline which descended from the teppesh (Vlad Teppesh "The impaler") himself were a powerful race of vampires which secretly ruled all of Europe during the 13th century and years after. It wasn't until the death of Vladislous Draculia that the bloodline had died for good which also signified the end to the reign of the immortals. But some say that the bloodline still exists within the Children of Dracula. Those who carry this bloodline are the indirect descendants of the Teppesh line. The blood of the Direct Teppesh is said to lie dormant in his family tree...But who is the direct predecessor?"

" I don't know...but do you think who ever the vampire is that they are here to find that bloodline and resurrect their lost lost empire?" Asked Tsukune

"I think so...but looks like that are gonna have to look hard to find that long lost bloodline."

"What are you reading?" They both jumped at Moka's sudden appearance.

"Moka...what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what this place was about? So any luck with your findings?"

"No yet...But I though you didn't care about this stuff."

"Doesn't mean I can't interested every now and then right?"

"...hmm... I guess that's good."

"So what have you found out so far?"

"Well we think that whoever the vampire is after the Teppesh bloodline."

"Is that so? Who do you think it might be."

"I don't know yet...But why search here."

"I think I have something that might help you." She pulled out a big piece of paper and showed it to Ruby who was very excited. "Oh wow..It's the Teppesh line. I can't believe it. Where did you get this?" Suddenly the door closed when Moka's back turned to them.

"..Moka?" Tsukune called to her."

"You want to know where I got that paper?"

"Yeah...I mean it's gotta be...Hundreds of years old..." Suddenly she turned around causing Ruby and Tsukune to gasp in fright. There in her unholy glory was Moka. Her eyes already red with vertical slits and two fangs coming from her mouth.

"..It can't be...you're."

"Call it a family heirloom." She lunged at the both of them. From outside the door loud screams were coupled with animal like growls and screeches. When they screams stopped out came Moka licking the last of the blood from her index finger. The door was slightly opened showing a grizzly site of blood everywhere. The limp lifeless bodies of Tsukune and Ruby stood there. Ruby's body twitched along with Tsukune's.

**Night time:At the hospital.**

The Doctor had gotten ready for another patient with an illness when alarms started to go off. He had ran into the monitor room where he saw Sakura's lifeline starting to flatten. the nurse had ran into the room screaming at the doctor.

"Doctor! We've got a problem. Haruno's body is flat lining."

"Shit. get me 12 cc's of Morphine stat!"

"Yes doctor." They ran as fast as they could into the room as he saw Sakura's body start to convulse. "Shit...Cardiac arrest. Get me a defib in here STAT!"

"Yes doctor!" They undid her shirt and exposed her naked chest. The doctor had put two defibrillator pads on her chest and charged the electrodes. "Come on Come on! LIVE DAMN IT!" He charged up the machine putting it on her chest. "3...2...1...CLEAR!" Her body jolted up as he watched the screen. Again she flat lined. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! 3...2...1...CLEAR!" Her body jolted once more.

"NO GOD DAMN IT! DON'T DO THIS! YOU HAVE TO LIVE! COME OON! 3...2...1...CLEAR!" Her body jolted up before her line stayed flat. "..Shit...SHIT! FUCK!" He threw down the machine charges to the floor.

"...Doctor...I'm so sorry.."

"..I'm calling it at.." He looked at his watch..." 21:32 pm...patient suffered cardiac arrest and never recovered...Poor kid's not gonna take this lightly...I'm sorry Naruto...I tried...Let's call it." Sudden the doctor and nurse heard a groan from within the room.

"...Doctor?"

"...Sakura?" He walked over to her lifeless body. "...Are you alive?" Sudden he felt himself get dragged behind the bed and fought for his life to get away.

"AAAH AAAAAH! GOOOD...WAAAAAAAAA!" The doctor yelled scaring the nurse to death. From behind the bed came a bloodied and very satisfied Sakura. "...Miss Haruno.." Before she got her answer she doved her hand into the doctor's chest taking his heart out.

"OH GOD! DOCTOR!" She took a bite and sucked his life's fluid dry, Her attention now toward the scared shitless nurse. "..Please...please...don't...please...don't kill me." Sakura had taken her throat raising it above her head. One quick movement severed her head from her body. Blood spewing all over the place, The pink headed killer bathing in her blood almost erotically. Her eyes had now changed to a blood red iris with vertical slits. She cracked open the window jumped 5 stories into the darkness. When a nurse walked by her room wondering about the doctor in Sakura's room she let out a terrifying scream alerting everyone to the room.

"Oh my god...Doctor...Oh god this isn't right!"

"The killer's here..."

"No...He jumped...Where's Miss Haruno's body?" Asked another doctor surveying the room for any sign of Sakura. "..Look...the window..." He saw the window and looked down at the ground."...God help us." The hospital had alerted the police of the attack and the disappearance of Sakura's body.

* * *

HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES EH? Thought I was gonna pull a "It's okay...I'm sure she'll live." NOPE...She turned...and Naruto is still unaware of the vampiric murderer that had taken Sakura. Who is Moka's next victim...Find out when I come back. Ohh this is getting good

Next time: Ch.3 Once bitten..You're fucked!

See ya next time ^ ^. OMAKE TIME!

Moka: So Naruto tell me...what's it like here in Tokyo

Naruto: Well you see there's so much to see. Mt. Fuji. Tokyo Tower, Akihabara, Okinawa beach, So many sites to see around here.

Moka: Really?

Naruto: Wow..I would like to see this with you. (Suddenly every feminine eye is dead set on her.)...There's a bunch fangirls behind me...Isn't there?

Moka:...I think it's time we get out of here."

Naruto: I second that motions. (They set off the fam alarms running for their lives.

(meanwhile)

Hinata: Tsukune...What are you parent's like?'

Tsukune: They're great parents. My mom s usually the one with me the most. My dad works abroad so I don't get to see him much.

Hinata:Wow you must have a laid back family.

Tsukune: what about you Hinata?

(Hinata flash backs toward her rich mansion and servants as very spoiling father and Neji.)

Hinata:...I guess yo can say they're laid back too.

Tsukune: Guess that's true for all parents right?

Hinata: Right!

(They enjoy a little laugh.)

Okay guys...That's it...Until next time ^ ^.


	3. Once Bitten, You're fucked!

**Ch.3 Once bitten...You're fucked**

I'm back folks. I've been thinking about how I'm going to approach this chapter folks. So far you guys say I should keep going with it. Others are saying what's going on? Some have even gone so far as to email me about it. Al the positive though is not complete without a good 'ol fashion fangirl freakout.

...I won't say who it is but their name starts with an S and rhymes with "Doma" ( I just made up that word for the sake of rhyming just to piss this person off :D)

To that review which I have taken care of...I took care of it. That's all there is to it. I won't bother with that one cause it's not important. It's those wastes of time and words that I won't even worry about cause I don't care. It's not what you think...It's what I **KNOW**. Who cares? Really. I honestly don't.

Anyway So this chapter I think is gonna start turning darker and darker from the lightness it's been on so far. I would like to point out that the statuses of the character depicted in this tale don't mean SHIT when they're are about to die..or turn...which ever the case maybe. I've decided that for the fan extremists that are reading this prepare to be very very upset and shocked. I decided that someone will get it in this one...You won't know who until I've started my little spit of mayhem. That's right. If you're a fangirl...Read and your own discretion. For I fully intend to do things that none of you will like and will spam this email on why I killed so and so cause so and so loves this person and you are a dumb fuck and what not.

If you do than it will be ignored...Don't even waste your time. Just move on.

Alright now! There you have it. That's all I wrote for now. That's pretty much it. With all that said now folks

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

The walls of the entire school were closed with police lines with the students pounding the officers with questions of what was going on. Everyone was scared since the killers previous attack on Haruno who mysteriously disappeared according to police reports. No one knew what was going on. At the Uzumaki household Naruto and his parents stayed home with his little fox kid watching the news.

"I don't believe it...First Sakura goes missing now this? What's going on around here mom?" Asked Naruto to a beautiful redhead with a figure to die for.

"This world is going to hell in a hand basket son. I don't know why people would even do this?"

"But they found blood in the supernatural club room mom. I didn't hear from Ruby or Tsukune since then. It's like someone is getting rid of everyone around me."

"Baby it's not just you. The attack are all random, And if they went after you I'd be there to stop 'em. You know that right sweety?"

"Thanks mom but I can take of myself."

"Uh huh yeah sure...Like you took care of yourself when you fought at school once. Your lucky your father was the one there. I won't stop babying you cause you're my only child Naruto." They both laughed to try to calm themselves down. Naruto knew that those attacks were not just random. Someone was deliberately trying to thin out his circle of friends, he just didn't know who.

His train of thought was broken when the door was knocked on.

"Kushina...Naruto! I'm home."

"Good...Your fathers back from work." Kushina sighed, getting up to open the door. "Hello dear. How was work?"

"Wonderful but the whole place is getting spooked. I just spoke to Ruby's father. Her and some Aono kid didn't come home last night." Minato, Kushina's beloved husband and loving father worked at a local lawyers office under the direction of the law firm Senju and Sarutobi. He had defended countless cases and is on current winning streak of 7 cases. In their firm the current streak was 12 by the best damn lawyer in town according to the newspaper: Hiruzen Sarutobi. "So I take it your school's closed right Naruto?"

"Yeah dad. It is."

"Thank god. Son I don't think you should be near that place after all that's happened."

"Dad those people are my friends. Something about this just isn't normal."

"I know you feel you need to do something but remember that their professionals at work my boy. They can handle it."

"Professionals. Hah! What a joke. Those "pros" didn't even stop Sakura's attacker and she's missing again."

"Naruto they're doing their best."

"My ass they are. Dad I can't take this lying down. There's someone or something out there and people are dying."

"Naruto."

"I'm going upstairs." He got up going upstairs taking Kyuusuke with him.

"Naruto..." He looked at his wife he saw shaking her head. "What?"

"Minato. Don't you think you could have taken his feelings about this a little more seriously."

"Kushina I'm trying my best but he always seems to want to start a fit. I want to understand our son. I really do...but it's like he's shutting me out. I don't what to do."

"I'll go talk to him dear..."

"No...let me do it...you don't need to worry Kushina. It's the only way for me to get to understand his position a bit more."

"Are you sure honey?"

"Yeah...We'll be down for dinner."

"Okay...Tonight's Beef yakisoba dear."

"His favorite. That's gonna cheer him right up Kushina."

"I know...after losing Sakura...I kind of feel bad for Sakura's parents as well...I went over to cheer them up. Poor Yuriko's not taking it well. Shigeru's trying so tough to protect his wife too...Honey I don't know what'll happen if we lost our boy."

"Relax...He's an Uzumaki. The boy's as stubborn as you are Kushina."

"I am not stubborn." One look from her husbands face only made her pout even more. "Minato I'm not stubborn...He gets it from you."

"He get's his selflessness from me...His will to never give up and being stubborn is all you sweety."

"I hate it when you're right Minato." He started upstairs. From the look of the light he knew his son was watching T.V in his room. If he was going to talk to him he had to find the right words to start a good father son conversation. Something that doesn't sound like lawyer and more like Minato the father. Once he came in Naruto was in his bed petting Kyuusuke while the news blared on the screen. He came in knocking on the door getting his son's attention.

"Naruto...you awake?"

"Yeah dad...Come in." Minato closed the door behind him and sat next to his boy petting the little fox. "You've taken good care of that little guy. Remember how we found him?"

"Sure dad...how could I forget?"

"A classic basket case you could say." They both laughed. Minato went back to the day he first found the little guy in the foot steps of his house and a note that said "Please take care of me."

"Remember when we took it in the zoo?"

"I was sad when they couldn't take him in...No one would! Not even the animal shelter...I guess we were meant to watch out for Kyuusuke." Stated Naruto.

"That's right son...You see there are times when things happen that we can't help and things we can't explain. When those things happen we tend to get upset and feel useless. But in reality things are what they are..We can't change the past no matter how hard we want it to. Sometimes we wish that if we were there that it might have been prevented. I guess what I'm trying to say is that even though you think you're not doing much being here and finding out what going on around here...but know this my son. The fact that you're alive and those you love so close and keeping their memories alive, It's more than anyone could ever ask for...I know that for a fact. You know your mother went to go see Sakura's parents. They are indebted to you Naruto for being there for Sakura all these years...They feel the exact same way you do Naruto and they wanted you to know that no matter what happens. they know that you are just as important to them as their only daughter was. You were like brother and sister. Just be strong and keep that memory alive son. It's the best weapon you've got."

"...Thanks dad...I'm sorry I kind of snapped back there."

"Me too...Sorry for no understanding you as a father...Remember we still have each other to look after."

"Right dad...I'll remember that."

"Now come on...Your mother's got your favorite downstairs." From downstairs Kushina knocked on the wall so the two boys could hear her. "BOYS! DINNER'S READY!"

"Alright. Come on Kyuusuke it's yakisoba tonight." Kyuusuke let out a cute little growl. Both of them came down from Naruto's room as Kushina had just finished setting the table. "So who's up for beef?"

"Do you even need to ask mom?" Joked Naruto.

"I thought as much. Naruto put Kyuusuke over here. I got his dinner ready too."

"Okay Kyuusuke. Go to mommy." He barked once running to his little dish. Little pieces of meat were just waiting for him to devour with little now fully developed teeth. The little fox kid had already outgrown the bottle ready to take on solid food for a change. This dish would satisfy him greatly. The rest of the family soon followed Kyuusuke's example eating at their leisure. Suddenly the house phone had rung getting Naruto's attention just as dinner was said and done.

"Hello?...yeah...Hey Sasuke...what's up...really...no way...Alright I'll head over..."

"Was that Sasuke sweety?"

"Yeah mom. He invited me to watch a movie with the guys. I promise I'll be home before late."

"Be careful Naruto." She came over giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Please watch yourself son."

"Relax...I'm an Uzumaki right?" Kushina could only sigh at her lovable son. "I know...you get in from me you know."

"See you later mom. Bye dad!"

"Take care Naruto." Waved Minato. Naruto grabbed his cellphone from his room racing out of the door. Kushina had taken a look at the photo which had her pregnant with Naruto and her husband giving his classic family smile.

"Something wrong Kushina."

"...No...well...I get this feeling that something terrible is about to happen..you know."

"Kushina...if you're worried about him...it's alright...I trust our son."

"I do too...but it's just that mother's intuition...he's our only child Minato...I don't know what I'd do if we lost him."

"I know...I know...It's okay Kushina...Come on...why don't we watch our "wedding" tape...It's been a long time since we saw it last."

" *Gasp* Minato you pervert."

"What? He's not home. We're the only ones here!"

"Oh you dog you!" She giggled.

"Just this once Kushina."

"Alright...only cause I love you." She kissed him taking his hand. "Don't I know it!" She stuck her tongue out before heading into their bedroom.

**At Sasuke's house.**

Once Naruto got there he saw two other people with him. One he recognized as Neji and the other he knew all too well**, **A tall young lad with jet black hair held up with a tiny red headband. He also had a camera with him which spoke to Naruto as a sudden change of plans.

"...Gin! Neji, Sasuke! Over here!" They waved over to the three boys waving them back.

"Hey Naruto! What's going on?"

"Nothing much..What's with the camera?"

"Sasuke decided we'd check out that old place in town. You know that odd house on the hill?"

"...I thought we were going to watch a movie. You made me lie to my parents."

"Oh stop being a momma's boy and come on. It's almost Halloween and the night is young. What could happen?"

"...Jees...Alright...but we can't stay too long. Kyuusuke's a handful for my mom and dad."

"I knew you'd be on board." Sasuke smirked.

"Not like I can let you have the spot light Sasuke."

"Yeah yeah."

"Gentlemen...I think it's time we headed off.." Neji interrupted.

"Right. Let's get to it!" They all nodded. All four of them headed to the old house on the hill ready for a good pre-Halloween test of courage. This was going to test out who would be the bravest student on campus tomorrow and with Gin photographing everything the gossip will fly. They had finally made it to the house when something told the boys to sit tight and thinkg about it before entering the old house. The window shutters slightly open and door knob missing kind of spoke 'danger' to them. The house was two story old white little mansion that was recently abandoned according to the local newspaper. It was fairly in good condition but has seen better days.

"Guys...are you sure we should be doing this?" Spoke Gin. "This place looks wicked creepy, like a haunted house or something."

"Come on Gin. The place's abandoned. No one lives here anymore."

"Yeah but I heard people say it's haunted and stuff. Some ever hear screams come from the windows, Even cries for help."

"Gin you're gonna wuss out on us now?" Asked Sasuke.

"Hell no! I ain't backing down now."

"Good...You better take good photo's too man. We need to prove that we're not afraid of any ghost stories."

"If this is a gag to boost your ego Sasuke I don't think a haunted house is needed to prove that. You do your bragging pretty well by yourself." Jeered Neji.

"Shut up Neji!"

"Guys guys...Let's just get this over with...This whole place gives me the creeps." Said Naruto.

"Right right...Little mister eager beaver." Sasuke and the rest of the gang already heading inside before Naruto caught a glimpse of a shadow in the window. He stopped cause the others to follow suit. "What is it?" Asked Gin. "You see something?"

"...I thought I saw a shadow up there." Sasuke and Neji looked at the same window and saw only darkness. "Naruto there's no light in there...you're seeing things. The eager beavers getting scared all of a sudden."

"Shut up Gin."

"Come on guys..Let's see which one of us is the fraidy cat tonight. This is gonna be so awesome." Sasuke was the first to enter, Naruto coming in second and Gin followed by Neji. They started to look around the house. The pictures were all demonic depicted a man with a very large wooden stake with a naked man hovering above it. Some depicted other gruesome things being done to people. Suddenly Naruto's mind started to wander as his head started to fill with the scream of innocent people and slaughter being heard from deep within his subconscious. He stood still taking his head in his hands with a sudden headache overtook him. Visions of gore and violence plopped in his head playing over and over again. Sasuke and the others looked back at Naruto calling for him.

"Naruto...You okay back there?" Asked Sasuke. Sudden the door slammed shut startling the boys. "AAH...Fuck dude!" Shouted Sasuke.

"Who just shut the door?" Asked Naruto.

"Naruto...we're right here..." Neji spoke. Naruto looked back seeing only darkness

"..This is getting a but too much right now...Let's head back." Naruto was getting paranoid.

"We've past the point of no return Naruto...we gotta see this through." Gin stated.

"Alright...Let's go." they regrouped continuing their trek as the house started showing it's ghostly aura. The window shutters opening and closing with sudden sounds of small creatures of the night crawling around. Sasuke started to get a feeling a foreboding with each passing moments they spent in here. Sudden they all heard someone crying, They both got scared wondering where the crying was coming from.

"Who is that? I thought this place was abandoned."

"I don't know. Let's go see?"

"Are you kidding? You never pay attention to movies like these. If we go in there something is going to kills us...I just know it." Neji spoke. Sudden a small human hand shutting his mouth took him into the darkness. None of them noticing the event.

"Look Neji it's not like in the movies...Neji...Neji?" They all looked back.

"Where's Neji?

"I don't know...Dude..this is good. Let's go Find hi-" Gin was taken next. The others backs were turned one again seeing Gin get taken from them. The two boys looked around now scared shitless.

"GIN? ...Gin! What the fuck is going on here?"

"We better get out here!" They ran from the other guest room they were in downstairs into the front door but would not open. "What the fuck? This thing doesn't have a door knob! Why isn't it opening?"

"Come on Naruto! TRY HARDER!"

"IT WON'T BUDGE!" Suddenly a feminine sinister laugh came from the shadows. The laughter suddenly sending shivers down their spines.

"...Sasuke..."

"...Who was that?" Sasuke asked.

"...I don't want to find out!" Naruto suddenly grabbing a chair and throwing it out the window only for the chair to bounce back. "Come on! GOD DAMN IT!"

"We have to get out of here!"

"Not without Neji and Gin!"

"Naruto are you fucking kidding me? Something got 'em and I won't stick around to find out what did!"

"Look Sasuke what is in it doesn't want us to leave." Suddenly the door creaked open with them walking toward the way out. "Let's get out of here." Sudden Sasuke stopped gasping for.

"...Sasuke?"

"...Run...Naruto...get out of...here!" Naruto looked down seeing a horrible sight he never wanted to see. A bloody hand had been seen going with through his lower body with another hand holding his neck. Naruto's eyes saw that the hand was connected to the body of his friend: Tsukune Aono.

"..Tsukune...you're..the killer?" Tsukune's eyes were different to moment it glared at Naruto. Red Iris with vertical slits spreading fear all over Naruto's body. Once he opened his mouth two large fangs protruded from his mouth piercing Sasuke's neck. The screams heard from Sasuke shook Naruto to his very core. He bolted out of the house running for his life.

"HELP! HELP ME! THEY GOT SASUKE! HELP ME!" He shouted before hearing a series of growls from behind him. He turned around seeing a pack of wolves growling with intent to devour him alive. One of the wolves wore a stain a red on it's snout. From that inference he knew they were the ones who killed his friends. He didn't have anything to defend himself as the pack got closer and closer. he ran as fast as he could as the wolves chased right after him. The speed of these creature was amazing enough to push Naruto's limits. Where he ran to they followed as if they were in the hunt. He finally ran into a house hiding among the wolves that appeared to have lost him for now. He looked around seeing a barely lit house even wondering why he knew it was open.

_"...What is this place?"_ He thought to himself. He wondered around the house hearing animalistic noises from a room next to him. He opened it seeing a pair of legs shaking as if the person those legs belonged to were having a stroke. When he peeped through the large keyhole he gasped seeing a white hair girl and a black short dress with her face covered in long locks. Once the last little snap was heard her hair revealed a man with a bloody neck and a hole in his chest. His body frozen in fear as he watched the girl take a heart and lick it from the bottom right to the top and crushing every last drop of blood. She raised the heart over her mouth taking in every last drop and running her reddened hand across her tongue. Naruto could only step back watching the gory site he just witness.

"...What the fuck?...She's the killer...what was she doing to him...She...drank his blood...like she was a...oh god...I gotta get out of here." Sudden he felt something hit his back. He swallowed the lump in his throat touch what he felt on his back. Once he looked up seeing the woman from within the room smirking deviously at him. He jumped at the wall behind him watching the girl fix her hair. Cleaning the last of the the blood on her finger with her tongue.

"...You...you're the killer...you killed Sakura...what are you?"

"I'm surprised Naruto. After all this time you still don't know your legends."

"What are talking about...you mean to say...you're a vampire."

"Last time I check I was."

"So that's why the attacks were at night and at random...you've been feeding on random people."

"Not true...I prefer a certain type of people...But you're different Naruto Uzumaki."

"..How do you know me?"

"I've been watching you for a long time...Ever since you were young...Waiting for the time you came to me."

"...What do you want from me?" She came closer to Naruto grabbing his neck. He thought he was going to be her next victim. "What do I want I wonder?"..She touched his sweaty skin running her hand across his cheeks. "...You know you have a nice scent...Almost intoxicating..." He closed his eyes fearing the worst. A cold sensation was felt from the top of his forehead to the nape of his neck followed by what he could tell was a kissing sensation.

"Are you afraid?" He didn't answer. "...Are you frightened? Think I might just make you desert?...You're just waiting for me to make my move...aren't you...you don't have to be afraid. It's not that painful."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came for you...Isn't that thoughtful of me. After all this time..I have you all to myself."

"I've got nothing to give you.."

"Oh but you do...with you Naruto...I can finally come out of hiding...and enter this world you humans created just for me."

"Please...I don't know what you're talking about. Just let me go."

"But I've yet to introduce myself...I know you all too well yet you know nothing about it."

"I know your damned."

"Damned is not the word I'd use...more like...Child of Nosferatu...Teppesh." She flung him across the room with his body slamming against the wall cracked wall. She already had him pinned on the floor using her free hand to turn his neck. He tried his best to fight her off but her strength was just too much. Just then he saw a cross on the floor.

"Just hold still Naruto...You'll only be dead for a second."

"To hell with that!" He managed to free the grip she had grabbing the cross putting it on her forehead. She gave a loud shriek holding her forehead seeing the blood in her hand. He manage to run out of the house before she roared into the night. He went out of sight before she saw Sakura and Ruby emerge from the shadows.

"Bring him back to me alive. Kill anyone who get's in your way."

"As you wish master Moka!" They transformed into black wolves running into the night before Tsukune along with Neji's and Gin's bodies. "What do you want me the do with these master?"

"Turn them. Sakura should have turned that other one already."

"Oh yes...Sasuke...That's right..Very well..." he took toe bodies into a room before having his fill of their blood. She looked into the night waiting for Naruto to come back.

**To Naruto**

He managed to find a church going inside and getting as many crosses and putting them in holy water before catching his breath. "...Teppesh?..why did she call me that?..What the hell is a Teppesh." His attention turned to the door when it creaked open. He took his cross putting it in front of him. In came two black wolves growling at him. One of the disappeared into the church seats while the other snarled at him. Naruto put the cross in front of the beast which caused it to growl harder.

"BACK YOU! GET BACK! BACK I SAY!" Sudden something kicked the cross from his hand and held him. Naruto knew the figure all too well.

"Ruby?...You're a vampire?"

" It's not that hard to believe right...Oh...guess who else?..." The wolf that he tried to hold back turned back into human. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, He stood face to face with Sakura. Her red eyes and fangs shocking him beyond belief.

"..Hello Naruto. Nice to see you again."

* * *

Dun dun dun A cliffy to keep you guessing. What's going to happen now. How will Naruto come to fight off his best friend who is the walking dead. Will Sakura be able to bring Naruto back to a transformed Moka? Find out!

Next time: Ch.4 Nightslayers!

See ya next time ^ ^.


	4. Nightslayers

**Ch.4 Nightslayers**

Okay guys...My final days without my dead beat sis and her useless "husband" and the kids. I would like to point out that these past four days were the best I've ever had with my remaining family. i can honestly say that without my sister I'm happier than I was before. I think it's both sad and wonderful that I feel that way. For today I'll pick up where we left off folks. Some hate mails about what happened and what's going on with this. For those who seek to know what the FUCK is going on. I'll explain.

I don't want this to take too long like the others and what not. Got me a bet buy interview later on. (THAT'S RIGHT I SAID IT! By the way Soma. It's ooc cause it's AU. I'm taking a risk by doing this. Of course that doesn't mean I spend ALL fucking day here. The reason so many are getting "turned" is not to rush the plot per say. By the way get an account so I can piss you the fuck off. (Which I did pretty well! I refuse to conform with love. I'd rather spread hatred. It's a great way to relieve stress in my case. )

So yeah I didn't tel you guys that I was at Busch gardens on Saturday. It's been more than 12 years since I went there last. I didn't get to go some the major rides back then but this time around I was a giddy as a school girl. I was able to check out all of their birds they had in Bird gardens and woo! I totally had a field day. If you want to see the pics check it out on .com/Netdemon and check out the Birds section of my profile. I didn't get to photograph and catalog all of the birds on the park but what I got was so amazing I couldn't bottle all up inside even with all my dark desolate soul of my meaningless existence. So yeah it was completely wonderful, In never would have thought that they had the same birds that used to work with along with some birds that I've never seen before. I never would have seen these birds if I went out in the wilds to find them. (Namely because they're endangered birds.)

Anyway good reviews so far folks. Nothing negative so far. I've taken care of somethings that had me irked for a bit.

with all that said and done.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**last time**

_"..How do you know me?"_

_"I've been watching you for a long time...Ever since you were young...Waiting for the time you came to me."_

_"...What do you want from me?" She came closer to Naruto grabbing his neck. He thought he was going to be her next victim. "What do I want I wonder?"..She touched his sweaty skin running her hand across his cheeks. "...You know you have a nice scent...Almost intoxicating..." He closed his eyes fearing the worst. A cold sensation was felt from the top of his forehead to the nape of his neck followed by what he could tell was a kissing sensation._

_"Are you afraid?" He didn't answer. "...Are you frightened? Think I might just make you desert?...You're just waiting for me to make my move...aren't you...you don't have to be afraid. It's not that painful."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I came for you...Isn't that thoughtful of me. After all this time..I have you all to myself."_

_"I've got nothing to give you.."_

_"Oh but you do...with you Naruto...I can finally come out of hiding...and enter this world you humans created just for me."_

_"Please...I don't know what you're talking about. Just let me go."_

_"But I've yet to introduce myself...I know you all too well yet you know nothing about it."_

_"I know your damned."_

_"Damned is not the word I'd use...more like...Child of Nosferatu...Teppesh." She flung him across the room with his body slamming against the wall cracked wall. She already had him pinned on the floor using her free hand to turn his neck. He tried his best to fight her off but her strength was just too much. Just then he saw a cross on the floor._

_"Just hold still Naruto...You'll only be dead for a second."_

**THAN WHAT?**

_He managed to find a church going inside and getting as many crosses and putting them in holy water before catching his breath. "...Teppesh?..why did she call me that?..What the hell is a Teppesh." His attention turned to the door when it creaked open. He took his cross putting it in front of him. In came two black wolves growling at him. One of the disappeared into the church seats while the other snarled at him. Naruto put the cross in front of the beast which caused it to growl harder._

_"BACK YOU! GET BACK! BACK I SAY!" Sudden something kicked the cross from his hand and held him. Naruto knew the figure all too well._

_"Ruby?...You're a vampire?"_

_" It's not that hard to believe right...Oh...guess who else?..." The wolf that he tried to hold back turned back into human. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, He stood face to face with Sakura. Her red eyes and fangs shocking him beyond belief._

_"..Hello Naruto. Nice to see you again."_

**uh oh...(insert witty comment here)**

"...Sakura.."

"In the flesh."

"What happened to you?"

"I started living...You won't believe it Naruto I've never felt so wonderful in my entire life. It's the most wonderful feeling I've ever had."

"But killing people? That's not you Sakura."

"Well the human Sakura wouldn't do it. But the new Undead Sakura would take great pleasure in doing it...It's so much better than ordinary food."

"You're not getting away with that Sakura. I won't let that bitch turn you."

"Too late Naruto...I'm already one of them...So is everyone you hold dear.."

"You lie."

"No...If you won't believe me you'll see them again soon enough..Right after we take you back."

"Like heel you will." With one kick to Ruby's thigh he took his cross putting it back in front of him. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Really Naruto. You think a cross is gonna stop us?"

"It hurt that other one. The one with white hair."

"Is that so?" Sakura thought to herself. _"He must have already met our master."_

"Sakura do you mind?" Asked Ruby. Her devious little grin showing her enthusiasm.

"Go ahead." Naruto had pointed the cross at her. Ruby was giggling evilly with her approach slowly closing in on Naruto. Naruto kept his stance with the cross in hand. He had the vampire common knowledge in his brain as everyone else does. Ruby was defying that knowledge ever so clearly with her distance getting smaller. He didn't know how she was doing it, But he knew something had to be done to keep her away.

"Naruto...Oh dear Naruto...You poor uneducated little boy. You know that cross won't work on me. I'm an atheist remember?" Sudden Naruto eyed the small bowl of holy water and took it in is hand. "That's not gonna work either Naruto. Just come quietly and this'll all be over soon."

"I didn't think it would...but THIS WILL!" He threw the metal bowl as hard as he could which cut the side of her face. This gave the time he needed to escape from the two vampiresses. He got out that church as fast as he could. Ruby had seen her blood in her hand clenching her fist.

"Damn you Naruto."

"Calm yourself...It's not like don't know where he's going..Come on..We've only got until dawn till Master has to transform. We have to be asleep by then."

"He'll pay for this...I'll make sure he does."

"We need him alive remember...Now let's get going."

"Right." They both walked outside the church noticing a red sky. "..Damn...we will have to wait now...We'll continue the search on then next night."

"Master isn't going to like this."

"Let's go." They both transformed into wolves running away using the shadows as a cover from the coming. (Side note: If you think this is twilight rip off YOUR FUCKING WRONG SOMA. I take it you didn't Bram stroker's Dracula with Keanu Reeves you punk.I've never read the twilight saga cause I have something called a dick. That 'dick' won't allow me to read such a travesty.)

Naruto had already made it to his house knocking on the door.

"MOM! DAD!..OPEN UP IT'S ME! OPEN UP!" He banged only for the door to open all the way. He saw that no one was home, Noting that Kyuusuke was gone as well. (A/n: I had to get the nine tailed fox in here without it being a Shinto deity. I also had to come up with the name for the little guy. This is the best I got. So fuck you :D.) "Kyuusuke?...Mom?...Dad?...Where are you?" Naruto's danger meter just skyrocketed the moment none of his parents were coming for him.

"Mom...Is anyone home?" He was watching the room shine up with the now rising sun. Suddenly he heard a little whimper from the kitchen. He went over wondering where the sound came from, hopefully something that he would like to see. The recent events called into question everything and everyone he knew and loved. Once peering over the hall into the kitchen he recognized the playful little squeal as Kyuusuke, the little fox already getting up to greet his beloved owner.

"Kyuusuke...there you are..Where's mom and dad?" The fox continued to lick his face and bark at him. "Right...They might have gone to work...And I didn't even get sleep either...I wonder if the school is open now." Naruto scooped up the fox turning on the T.V. Once again the news woman had taken the airwaves announcing the days news.

"More deaths have been reported on the serial killers list and we have yet to come up with a name for the killer. Some have begun to take desperate measures around the tri county area and people are to stay in their homes as the killings have multiplied since the last time this news surfaced. Police have advised that there will be a curfew for all citizens and schools will be cut short and they are to stay in their homes unless it is absolutely vital for you to leave your house."

"You'd have think that they would asked for witnesses or something...They wouldn't believe me if I told them there's a vampire in Tokyo." His house phone had rung with him answering it.

"Hello?"

"Naruto. OH THANK GOD! You're alright. Is Sasuke with you?"

"Sasuke's mom...No...No he isn't."

"Oh my god. Sasuke didn't come home last night...Neji's father is worried. His son didn't come home either. Oh god are you alright Naruto? Where's your mother and father."

"I think they're at work."

"I hope so...I was worried that you went out looking for you after what happened in the news. Naruto your name popped up on the missing list."

"My parents went out to look for me?"

"I would think so."

"Did you get to talk to them?"

"Yes. They said they were worried since the attacks started increasing. I feared the worst for you Naruto...And now Sasuke...And Neji too."

"I know...look...If you do see any of them please call...and try to get a hold of you parents too."

"I will...And I'll call you if Sasuke shows up." In his mind he thought something else "_Hopefully not trying to kill me."_

"Thank you Naruto...Please be careful. It's not safe anywhere."

"Yeah...I think I'll get some sleep."

"Goodbye Naruto." He hung up. The little fox started to bark at the door. "Kyuusuke? What is it?" The door swung open seeing his mother come into the house. Once his mother saw him she jumped into his arms. "OH NARUTO! Oh thank god...Where were you last night?"

"Mom I was with Sasuke and some friends."

"Were you? Then you know where Sasuke is."

"Mom..listen...a lot happened last night...I can't quiet..put it in words." He started to break down on her. "Naruto...Naruto what are you saying?"

"...They're dead...Sasuke's dead...Neji's dead...Gin's dead...Ruby...Tsukune...they killed them all..." He hugged his mother as best as he could. "Naruto...What happened to them?" She was sounding worried.

"She's something else...I can't explain...Mom...It was horrible."

"...Shhh...it's okay...it's okay...Your father should be coming home...We'll protect you now sweety." He couldn't even keep his composure together. The past event had taken it's toll on him finally. "..Look...why don't you get some sleep...I'll call your school and say your sick okay?"

"Thanks mom..." He managed to let her go heading into his room, turning on his lights going to sleep. As he slept another figure walking into the front porch of the house. Kushina had opened the door seeing a beautiful girl with long pink hair.

"Oh...are you one of Naruto's friends?"

"Yes..I just moved in...I heard this is where he lives. Can I see him?"

"He asleep right now dear."

"Oh...well I wanted to give him my condolences. I wanted to let him know there's nothing to worry about...Please let him know I stopped by."

"..Okay ..what is your name dear?"

"Moka Akashiya...You must be his mother?"

"Yes. Kushina Uzumaki...Nice to meet you Moka."

"Nice to meet you too." She bowed, walking away into the streets. Kushina was put off by her for some reason. Something about her was other worldly. Almost gave her the shivers just being around her. "She's a pretty girl...But something about her is almost supernatural. (A/n: PUN SLIGHTLY INTENDED!)She got inside waiting for her husband to come home. As Moka rounded the next corner her happy smile suddenly changed to a evil little grin. "Nice to meet you indeed." She faded into the shadows not being seen.

**Afternoon**

The blond had already woken up from his little slumber when he noticed that he was tucked into his bed. "Heh..Guess mom must have tucked me in..." He managed to gather his things like his cell and wallet heading to the living room. He saw a note that said that she went with Minato to the grocer to pick up some food for the week.

"I see..." He had turned to couch seeing Kyuusuke. "Hey boy...you hungry..." The little kid jumped from the couch going to Naruto barking happily. "Alright then...Who wants nums nums?"

He barked as if to say 'me me me me me me me me.' His jumping and scratching practically begging him to give up the food. Kyuusuke's bowl filling nicely he ate the meat meal as much as he can. Naruto could see the happiness in his eyes, The fox was enjoying the food ever so cheerily.

"What to do now...I better get some way to defend myself...I know that white headed girl or Sakura might be coming after me the moment the suns goes down." His body had jumped the moment the door was knocked on. He answered seeing Moka in the doorway. "Naruto...you are alright?"

"Yeah...what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you Naruto..I heard that some people you know are getting targeted. I feared the worst for you Naruto. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure..."

"Thank you..." She walked in gracefully. As Naruto looked outside a shadow moved in the front yard. _"What was that?"_ He thought to himself.

"Is something the matter?"

"No...Nothing's wrong..." He came in ignoring the rustle in the bushes beside his house. Moka had sat in the couch waiting for Naruto to come sit next to her. She had taken her hand putting it in his shoulder. "Naruto...I was here earlier.. I didn't know if your mother told you..but I wanted to say that you're not alone. If there is anything you need...I will help you as best I can."

"Thanks...Actually." He turned to meet her gaze. "..You said you don't believe in vampires right?"

"..Yes...I don't."

"..It might sound odd but I think vampires are real.."

"Naruto I know your traumatized but you actually think there's a vampire in Tokyo. That's crazy Naruto."

"I saw one Moka."

"..You saw one...You actually saw a vampire."

"Yes...A silver long hair...Kind of like how long your pink hair is...and her eyes were red like the devil himself had possessed her. She drank some guys blood...It was unlike anything I've ever seen...I don't know if you believe me or not but I know what I saw...That white haired girl stole everyone I knew well...I don't know why."

"Well..if you really do think there's a vampire which I still don't. There's something that I used to hear a lot when I was young living in Romania. You know who Vlad the Impaler?"

"Yeah...The guy who ruled his empire with an iron fist."

"Yes...but did you know he was the first real vampire...They say he could take on the form of wolf and bat and drain the lifeblood of humans during the night...and then transform himself into a human to blend into the human environment. Some even say when he died he gave birth to hundreds of children...None survived but one...That one person whose blood of what we call the Teppesh flow through their veines can bring about the end of human life and usher in the age of the immortals."

"That's what that white haired girl called me...She said that when we met. That girl said that word."

"Naruto is this is true then she must think you're the one whose blood is the blood of Teppesh."

"How do you kill a vampire."

"Silver and holy water are their weakness. The sure fire way to kill them is to put a stake or a pointed object in their heart. So the stories go Naruto. I hope that helps Naruto."

"Thanks...you know you sure are pretty good with something you don't believe in."

"Well I am from the vampire capital of the world. At least I can give you a piece of mind." They both grinned. Suddenly the sun had set. Moka had seen the sun finally go down getting up. " I have to go now Naruto...I must go home...Whatever happens please be safe."

"I will..."He nodded. The mood was broken the moment he heard something crash in the house. "...What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." Naruto went into the kitchen hearing the noise to grab a sharp knife. Both of them saw a body in the floor lifeless and limp. Moka decided to check the neck and saw two puncture marks on her throat. "He's been bitten by something...What could do this?"

"Wait...when Sakura was bitten they didn't take her heart...Then they turned into those monsters. Check his chest." She flipped the body over and sure enough there was a hole in his chest. "...Why would they take his heart?"

"I didn't want to turn him. That's why I torn it out." They both gasped looking back at a bloodied Sakura with her hands covered in the red fluid. "Get behind me Moka."

"Wow Naruto...is this how you treat your best friend?"

"My best friends dead...You're just a monster."

"I'm shocked Naruto...That hurts me right here.." She put her hand in her heart.

"You're not like this...Don't do this Sakura...If you turned into this than I'll find a way to change you back."

"That so sweet Naruto...But you know as well as I do...Even if you found a way I wouldn't want to change that. It's a great feeling Naruto...You and me...together like we always were...Join us. You have no idea how good it feels to be like...You could be king of the world..."

"Like hell I will!" He lunged at her with his knife only for her to evade and disarm his weapon. Naruto had managed to dodge her grabbing attempt to run with Moka away from his home. Sakura only shook her head walking away from the house. They went into park hiding in a little toy igloo.

"What was that..Sakura?"

"I told you...She's one of them!"

"...So the legends are true...Naruto...You must be careful. If one is bitten they will turn into the undead. You must not trust anyone!"

"Right.." Naruto had suddenly heard foot steps in the park grass. "Come out come out wherever you are...Come out and play Naruto...I won't bite...hard." She giggled.

They both held their breath as best as they can watching her get past them. They only saw her legs walk away from them. They both sighed in relief. "That was close." Moka sighed. "I guess we lost her." Then something grabbed her leg taking her away. " AAAAAAAAAH NARUTO!"

"MOKA!" He only saw her legs dangle and shake for a few seconds and get tossed away. He closed his eyes not wanting the watch what happened to her. It was at that moment that Sakura looked into the igloo with vampiric eyesight.

"Hey there! What's a guy like you doing here?" He got out running away as fast as he could but was stopped when he saw the white hair girl in front of him. Sakura had bowed to her. "Master...here he is as I promised."

"Good job..." Sakura came next to her. "Would you like to do the honor Sakura."

"Master I think you'd be the one to turn him."

"I see...well...Care to watch the show then?" The white haired girl licked her lips. Sakura kneeled to her in respect. "If it pleases you master."

"I don't mind...Now then...Naruto...Teppesh...By now you realize how important you are to me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not a Teppesh I'm an Uzumaki."

"Oh but I think you are the descendant of the first vampire...the one who gave us life...the fate of our race depends on you rising to power..."

"what do you mean?"

"Once you realize your destiny...you will rule all of this...With me at your side. So I will ask you this Naruto...Descendant of Vladislous of Draculia..The order of the dragon. Join me...and together we will rule over these cattle." She came within inches of his face caressing his cheek. "...Join me...What do you say?"

"..."

"What is your answer?" He did something that he never thought he'd do. He looked her dead in the eye and with a courageous little grin he told the vampire exactly what he wanted to say.

"..Fuck you!"

* * *

And there you have it folks...the next big chapter. He's has just turned against the mighty Moka the vampire...was his death wish...or does he have the balls to back it up.

Next time: Ch.5 BLAH BLAH BLAH!

See ya next time ^ ^.


	5. BLAH BLAH BLAH!

**Ch.5 BLAH BLAH BLAH!**

**READ RANT BEFORE CHAPTER!**

Hurray! I've got my Internet back! YAY FOR ME! So yeah folks I've had a lot of time to think about how I was going to go about this...I realized this is gonna be pretty short in terms of chapters and stuff. I would think about 15 - 18.

So yeah. So far so good. The shit has hit the fan however. (You know who you are!) I think that a lot of people do not understand the concept of AU! It means I'm the master of this domain and no one can tell me otherwise. What **I** say goes and there's not a damn thing you can do about it! If I conformed to your so called ("god I hate this word. Why do you nerds use it?") CANON it would be so fuckin' stupid I might as well gain 150 pounds and call myself "Chino-kun". If that day ever happens I will be in the Orlando Obituaries under the label of Suicide by blood loss. therefore if any of you fanhoes and fags (That's right. I'm calling you out! Come get me!) write in the reviews about why is this going on and what the fuck is going on you will be ignored. Your opinions don't matter until you actually work at a job and don't complain about your feet hurting or your time of the month is now, or getting more money from the Beatles BITCHES PLEASE! (Damn you Heather Mills! DAMN YOU TO HELL!)

"The only thing better than a cute cat...is every other dog." Daniel Tosh. "Tosh.0"

There. Now that all the hate is out of the way I will make room for the love...It has come to my attention that a certain word I've spelled is actually the wrong way to spell it. Thank you DeExil for bringing this to my attention. For 4 chapters now I've been using a Hebrew word for "stupid" and DeExil (Whose Romanian if you didn't know or care) replied to me in an email that explained how to spell it. DeExil has my shout outs for bringing that up for me. I will be revising the chapters with the incorrect spelling and used the correct word for the translation.

Okay then keep up the reviews and we'll be good and happy for the next few chapter. Oh yeah... Soma. Get an Account so that other people with the **Exact** same name as you (I've gotten emails about that review in terms of the name) don't hack your information and beat your face in. This is just a message by the way. Don't put in the review that takes up bandwidth bitching at me!(Although you're gonna ignore this too. I know you will!). Get an account and THEN write your angry letters to me so I can ignore them until you have solid "NEUTRAL" points. You're tempting me into blocking anonymous reviews from this point on.

Anyway that's about it folks. Other then that I think we're ready for take off.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

"Sister...What's taking her so long?" A pre teen Feminine voice echoed into the darkness. Only two pairs of red eyes peered into the shadows of a large room.

"I don't know. I would have thought she'd have brought him here by now." One mature voice echoed

"Yeah but she's never taken this long before.

"Oh does the little sister complex my her elder sister?"

"Stop it Akuha! That's not funny."

"I'm sorry Kokoa. I was just trying to cheer you up."

"*hmph* This guy better be the one we're looking for."

"Trust me...he is." Their conversation had stopped when a man servant entered their quarters.

"Milady. Karua has returned with news of the Tepes child."

"And what of his parents?"

"I do not know. They were last seen near their home guarding the child." He bowed. The eyes slightly showing some form of satisfaction. "And of my other little sister?"

"She's has caught the boy... Currently trying to turn him."

"I see...Have Karua come in then." He bowed opening the door. A tall woman with beautiful figure and black blouse and miniskirt walked in. Her demeanor nothing short of blissful ignorance of the horrors of reality. The woman's thought were cheerful and joyous. She also sported a long silver hair across her back. She smiled with one of the eyes glared at her. "Karua where's big sister?"

"She's at a park with some blond kid."

"Excellent." Spoke the matured voice. Akuha was never one for a unique conversation.

"Akuha why is this kid so important. I didn't think you were into this kind of stuff. That old legend is just that."

"Karua...This is for the ascendancy of our own race we're talking about. for too long man has taken the thrown of the earth. It's time they learned their place. They are nothing but cattle to us. Humans need to know that they're not the dominant species anymore, They've just dropped a notch on the food chain."

"Okay then. Well if that's how you feel then we're good with our sister on the job right?"

"Yes...After all it was her idea...I just knew where to look.."

"I heard she even had some help from the humans she turned. We can't lose!" Karua smiled.

"That's great. Everything is going as you planned Akuha!" Kokoa eyes showing excitement.

"Soon sisters...soon we'll be free of this darkness and come forth into the light...And teach these humans their rightful as food." They all laughed deviously into the darkness. A dark plan has come into action. Whatever Akuha has planned for Naruto can't be any good with his blood being the key to it all. The fate of humanity had rested on the shoulders of this boy.

**Back to Naruto**

"Excuse me?" Said a very slightly peeved Moka.

"You heard me...Fuck you and you're whole damn race."

".. I don't think you understand the position you're in."

"Oh but I do...You asked...and I answered...I'll never join you. You're not gonna get away with this!"

"*sigh* I was beginning to think you actually had a brain in this thick head of yours." She picked him up by his neck, tossing him toward the jungle gym. "You really didn't have a choice Naruto. I only asked for the sake of it being consensual. I see now there's no talking to you." Another kicked planted him in a broken wooden fence. He got up holding his arm. He also saw a broken piece of wood, It had the sharp point to it. Would he be able to kill her with this. He had to act fast or the lives of countless millions were doomed to die.

"You're right. I'm stubborn. There is no way I could be civil with you." He kneeled taking the piece wood behind his back.

"Oh...why the sudden change of attitude?"

"I guess I just got carried away." He waited for her to get closer and closer to him. She had fallen for his trap just as he planned. "So...will you come quietly Naruto?"

"Sure...I've decided you've got a reason..." With one lunge he took out the wood piece aiming for her heart. " TAKE THIS TO HEART BITCH!" He lunged with his eyes closed. His motioned stopping once he felt the wood pierce flesh. His eyes opened to the horror of Sakura right chest area was struck with his stake.

"Are you alright master?" She coughed.

"That was bold of you Sakura."

"You have to stay alive. Only you can turn him."

"...Sakura...why?"

"Sorry Naruto...She's more important to me right now." She pulled out the wooden piece from her chest coughing up blood. Moka had noticed the sun start to come up. Naruto saw he was lucky to last the night again. "We will meet again Naruto...this time you won't escape me...I will be watching you." She vanished leaping away from sight as soon as the sun had finally shown up. He walked away from the park and toward his home when he saw a couple of his friends along with his parents waiting for him. Two he figured were female, one he recognized as Hinata and the other being Kurumu. Another male figure he saw was a tall man with red short hair. A red tattoo with the kanji symbol for the word "love" was on the top right hand part of his forehead.

"...Gaara? Hinata? Kurumu? What's going on?" He ran toward with Kurumu hugging him bear style "Oh Naruto there you are! I was so worried. You came home! I thought you were a goner."

"Naruto are you alright? You look beat up. Are you hurt somewhere?" Asked Hinata.

"I see you've had a nice night."

"Yeah yeah I know. Thank you for reminding Gaara."

"Your parents bugged the whole world to look for you. When they got home they saw the mess."

"I know...I had a run in with some trouble...I'm fine now."

"Oh Naruto I'm so glad so okay. I missed you so much."

"Relax Kurumu. I'm fine. What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard you were attacked by the killer last night. It's all over the news. I came as fast as I could to see if you were okay...Oh thank goodness." He looked to his parents who gave each other a nod. "Sweety...Come inside...We need to talk." Spoke Kushina. They all entered. "You guys stay here and enjoy yourselves. We'll be in our room upstairs."

"Right." spoke out Gaara. He planted himself in the couch

"Your mom told us something that I think you need to hear...Just know I didn't judge you Naruto."

"Judge me...What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kurumu...I can handle it from here."

"Right...See you soon Naruto." Kurumu spoke worringly. The three of them looked with such kind of look that told Naruto that they knew something and he wasn't going to like. Nope... This is the kind of thing that pretty much told him something big was going down harder than Heidi and Spencer's failing career.(A/n: Hah! I just made fun of Hollywood's most well know couple! And by well known I mean annoying as all fuck). Once he entered the room Minato and Kushina sat on their bed with their son sitting on a chair he pulled up. There was an awkward silence for about ten seconds before Kushina decided to clear her throat to break the silence.

"Dear...I just want you to know that you're friends don't really know the truth. You see we were sworn to secrecy about this. Naruto what I am about to tell you...you can't tell to anyone else...I think it's for the best that we tell you now then later when the worst happens."

"What are you saying mom?"

"You're friends think you're the target for that killer. We just said he was a witness and is after you...but in reality...Naruto...How much do you know about your grandfather who used to lived in Romania.

"What...you mean that perverted old man who died?"

"Yes. You see um...how can I put this...Son...he's not really dead...well he is now..but."

"Mom your not making sense."

"Kushina...Let me handle this..."

"Okay." Replied Kushina. She held his hand as best she could. Something was bothering her and it bothered Naruto also. "Dad...what's going on?"

"Son. Do you know a girl named Moka Akashiya?"

"...How do you know her?"

"She tried to kill us once...and your grandfather also well...He gave his life trying to save you from her...Son. She wants you. There's a gene that was passed within the boys of out family...We descend from the count that terrorized Europe during ancient times. The gene is non existent in me but I had the ability to pass it on to third generation. Your grandfather was the first. Your grandmother too knew this also and had to make sure you were hidden from them...Those things."

"Tepes...The impaler...That man's blood flows through me?"

"Yes...everything they suspected about him being the forsaken was true...He was the first. He had renounced his faith on God and damned his soul to feed on the blood of his children...humans. Dear the gene you carry is special...Did you even wonder why every time you got hurt you wounds healed almost instantly?"

"Yeah...it was odd."

"And did you wonder why you couldn't get sick?"

"That too...you mean to say that?"

"No Naruto...your not one of them...But if any of them had a chance to bite you and turn you. You'd give them the power to destroy mankind."

"But that's not Moka. The one who attacked me had white hair!"

"Naruto...Did you see something on that girls neck when she attacked you?" Naruto had thought back and sure enough he did see the rosary on her neck. The same that the Moka he knew wore. If that was true then why did he see the pink haired Moka get dragged away...was a ruse to catch him off guard? He didn't understand.

"..What do you mean Dad...that Moka is trying to turn me into a vampire."

"More than likely trying to drink your blood and give it to her sisters to gain the power of walking in the daylight as the Nosferatu. Not in her human form. Her sisters are a special kind of vampire son."

"Sisters? ..that's right...she did mention she had family here...But that means..."

"That's right. her and her sisters are after you...you're not safe here in Tokyo. I think we need to send to America with your aunt and sister."

"What? what do you mean send me away? Hold on this doesn't make sense at all!" He rubbed his head. Kushina took her son's hand holding it tight. He looked at his mother's eyes. He could see the tears come down to her. "It's until we can find a way to hide you again son...We promise...we won't let them take you sweety. We love you son."

"Mom...Dad...what about my friends?..."

"Well...You see about that..Kurumu didn't take you leaving so lightly that she and the others had decided to go with you...You need friends in America Naruto."Kushina explained.

"You mean to say that you're gonna fight this alone?"

"Naruto we'll be fine...Your mother and have dealt with this before... We can handle it." Minato reassured.

"I can jut leave you here to deal with this...I have to find a way to stop them..."

"I know son...But for now...We'll just have to assume everyone you've come into contact with has started to turn. You're not safe here. Your sister will come to pick you up. Be safe and be careful of those around you okay?"

"Right...I know what to look for...thank you mom...I promise I'll come see you again." The sudden hesitation left a foreboding feeling of dread when Naruto spoke those words. "...Just take care of yourself okay...try not to be so hard on your aunt okay?"

"Right right..." Suddenly Kurumu opened the door. "Naruto...Some girl with purple hair is here with you. She's asking about you?"

"Alright...Hold on." He got up seeing who would be asking for Naruto. When he saw her Naruto had known who she was, Mizore Shirayuki. The "Ice Queen" of the school. Why would she be here for him? Something was off about this particular visit. She didn't even know her at all, How would she know where he lived? This was a big mystery in itself.

"You're Mizore Shirayuki. What are you doing here? How did you know there I live?"

"I've passed by this place a couple of times. I noticed you and a lot of the other students didn't come to school. I decided that the school was getting boring so I came here."

"Why here?"

"Cause there's something odd about you Naruto...I can't quite place it." She closed her eyes putting her hand on his chest. This earned her a glare from Kurumu and Hinata. "I see...you're leaving huh?"

"How did you know?"

"I have a sense about these kinds of things. By the way I believe you Naruto. I've always kind of knew about you vampire ordeal. Your gonna need some help with that...I know about the occult than Ruby and her club. I think you might need me!"

"...You figured out all that jut by touching me?"

"Well yeah...I am telepathic you know." A sweat dropped from everyone's head. "_I don't think she's alright upstairs." _Thought Naruto.

"I take it those are your parents Naruto."

"Umm...this is my Mom Kushina...and my father Minato.." She bowed. Kushina and Minato returning the greeting. "Do you mind I accompanied your son in this time of need?"

"Well...We don't know..."

"The more the merrier I say!" Spoke Gaara. "Although I don't know about the whole occult thing. We could use an extra hand Kushina."

"...Minato."

"..I think we can use someone like her..You're more than welcome to join them."

"Thank you..I would think that you're help will be wonderful." They all smiled. Now they had wait for his escort to come and pick him up from his house to America hopefully to give them some refuge from the undead.

**Meanwhile.**

"So you're saying you didn't capture him?" Spoke Akuha from the shadows.

"I'm sorry Akuha...I wasn't able to convince him otherwise.."

"It's of no consequence. At least he knows he can't stop us. Have you turned those close to him?"

"I have just as we planned. We should have him sooner than expected."

"Let me do it this time. Big sister you've done enough." Another set of eyes now emerged from the shadows. The eyes now forming a body, She was rather small in stature with a preteen figure. Red pony tails and white blouse with red miniskirt, her panties visible within the skirt.

"Kokoa...You're gonna go?" Asked Moka.

"Yeah. You're tired and you need to rest. You can relax cause Kokoa Shuzen's on the job. I won't fail you."

"That's what I like to hear Kokoa."

"Thanks Akuha. I'll make sure that brat's turned by sundown." Akuha was sounding sure of Kokoa succeed where Moka had failed. Kokoa turned to the moon showing her fangs from her top jaw. "That boy is mine!" She giggled into the moonlight.

* * *

uh oh...Evil is on the move. What is our hero to do. What will happen now? Who's his sister (This is my middle finger to your so called "canon" FUCK YOU FANGIRLS!) Why are you still reading? GO OUT AND PLAY SOME GAMES DAMN YOU! THE WORLD IS YOUR OYSTER! GO OUT AND PLAY SOME GAMES. I've got some house cleaning to do. till then!

Ch.6 Sibling Rivalry!

See ya next time ^ ^.


	6. Sibling Rivalry

**Ch.6 Sibling rivalry**

Hello again folks. Let me tell you that today's rant will not be a rant at all. I want to tell you guys about a beautiful restaurant that I've had the up most pleasure of eating at last night. I want to give you folks today my personal food critic's reviews of the Hispanic American Cuisine know throughout the Orlando area called that Cuba Libre. (If you've eaten there before leave me a review if you love the food there. I know I did)

First off we were taken in the themed "outside Cuban eatery" which we were greeted by two beautiful hostesses. (We had a special night since my uncle and his family were in town that day as well. Didn't hurt that the guy my sister is dating works there as a chef.) outside the restaurant we were taken in awe to the fantastic view of a small lake with live Koi fish and blue gill sunfish. The lively plant life also gave it a bit of an exotic touch to it too. If you were there you would have loved the way this place was so well themed, And I'm not ever Cuban. (For those who don't know this I'm Guatemalan.)

We were seated by the guy that looked like he should be working for the secret service the way he was dressed with his white wired earpiece. Not that it was a bad thing though it went well and spoke seriousness to me in that case. Anyway once we sat down (There were 12 of us. Originally we had 14 but my big brother and his wife bailed cause the wife is going through some things right now.) A server that went by the name of Nicos was our server for the night. The guy was pretty cool about the whole night which told me he loved what he did. He treated us to some appetizers. I of course shared a little bit of everything from the other guests. My father had a little ditty which had meat covered in Cuba Libre's special sauce and Yuca fries which complimented the dish very well. A Sensational taste which dazzled my tongue and tickled my brain cells. I had a dish which was pork and Yuca with platanos (A/n: Plantains to you gringos :P) baked right in the middle with a special sauce covering the dish. The beverage of choice for that night was Corona. (Yes...I drink.)

Later that night the server advised us about special alcoholic drinks for the night. My sister went with a mojito while I had a special drink called the toasted almonds. It's a special sweet drink which was frothy and hides the alcohol inside which makes it not only tasty, but dangerously tempting. Our snack for the night was Cuban bread which came with mango butter. Once you took a bite out of that bread you will fall in love with it. It sent my taste buds on a road trip to ecstasy. I never tasted Cuban bread the way the people at Cuba Libre's had so professionally made for us that night. I can't tell you the exactly what the taste is bud if I had to use a word to best describe the sensation I felt...I almost had an orgasm when I took a little nibble that I couldn't stop myself. It's almost like you just had sex with the most gorgeous woman or handsome man ever and you never gonna stop fucking her (or him if you're a woman...unless your a lesbian/gay...then just apply the roles in reverse.)

the night soon followed with the sinful entrees that would soon put me in a comatose from just smoke. I had the signature dish of the night, They called it "El Cubano." but I call it mana from heaven. the sandwich bread was a joy in itself. The crunchiness complimented the taste of the ham and cheese perfectly as only a Cuban sandwich can. The Yuca fries that came with it were also pleasurable to have. I could safely say that it was the best Cuban sandwich I've ever had (And I'm from Miami. The Cuban Capital of America.) The toasted almonds I had with the sandwich sent me into the vegetative state of Inebriation from the sheer joy I felt as I enjoyed the delicatessen in front of me. (I use that term metaphorically.) Our night and ended with the the desert which put me to sleep...no it really put me to sleep cause this dish is actually something that's famous in that restaurant caused rum cake. That's right...it's exactly how it sounds..It's cake which is soaked in rum. The ice cream is practically bathed in it also which came well with the cake. My only upset was that I didn't get to have my Cafe de Xocolati. It was a Mexican Chocolate coffee which had whipped cream on top. I went instead for a espresso which was just as good actually so it wasn't a total loss.

Our valet for the night was not too bad. I never had something like that before and to add to the experience I just had I was treated like I actually had money instead of an inner city Latino which is what most restaurant I went treated their guests. This place offers fine dining, A uniquely romantic setting and backdrop and Latin flavors that is guaranteed to send you into pure unadulterated bliss.

I give this place my five star rating and hope that you guys take the time to check out the eatery yourself. I highly recommend it as a Latin American. (though some of the stuff is pricey so come with good amount of cash.)

Okay then...With all that said. good reviews so far for this story folks. With my night giving me renewed vigor I now give you the continuing saga of the Naruto and Rosario vampire AU story ready to give you a good scare. I've gotten some emails about the crew that Naruto will go along with. Yes...I know it's strange but then again it AU. Means Nothings ever gonna make sense. I've a small hangover and don't feel like explaining myself to fan girls. Anyway other than that review and this little thing here.

let us begin shall we?

* * *

The next day at the Tokyo International airport people scrounging about wanting to get on their flights to their destinations which included Germany, France, Amsterdam, Spain, Mexico, Guatemala and of course The United States of America.

It was there that a red headed to teen girl was seen with white small jacket and a pink short pants. Her glasses sliding off of her face which she fixed every now and then. She stood there with an expression that told people that she was as impatient as a Tasmanian Devil (A/n: It's binomial name is _Sarcophillus Satanicus_. It's name comes from the aggressive behavior the animal exhibits to every living organism it finds. It's primarily a scavenger but will prey on wallabies and small mice as well as snakes and anything else small enough for it to catch.)

"Damn it to hell brother where are you? You were supposed to be here a long time ago? What the hell's taking him so long. I waited all this time just to see him too. I can't take this anymore *GRRR*!" She sneered. As if on cue in came Naruto with his friends bright behind him which not only surprised her but even started to question herself about the kind of friends he has. Letting it go for now she came in giving her beloved brother a hug as if she would never see him again after this.

"Oh brother. Naruto you're alright! I missed you so much!"

"I know sis! I missed ya too! It's been a while since I saw you last! How's the states?"

"Wonderful. I know you're gonna love it."

Hinata and the other companions tapped Naruto on the shoulder wondering about this girl. Hinata never even knew he had a sister! This was a surprise indeed, even though he barely talked about her when he asked about his family. Kurumu was not only curious but gracious at the same time. This was an opportunity to get in good graces with the sister to gain her approval, even if her love was one sided.

"Um..Naruto...who's this?" The bespectacled girl's attention was turned toward her and the other three people she noticed. She never counted on five people that were coming with,to her knowledge it was only four.

"Who are you guys?" She asked.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I'm a friend of Naruto's." She blushed. This caught her off guard.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono. I'm also a close friend of Naruto." Her arm already entwined with his, the latter's arm being sandwiched in between her ample breasts. Gaara and Mizore had bowed which was returned with equal joy. To her at least they were normal...she hoped.

"I'm Gaara...Just Gaara. Nice to meet you Naruto's sister."

"Nice to meet you..and you miss...Do you know my brother also?"

"Nope. at least not like them...Just decided I go along for the ride. I'm Mizore Shirayuki. Nice to meet you."

"...Uhh...nice to meet you too...why are you here if you by the way?

"I take it your mom didn't tell you? I asked to come along for reasons simply my own."

"...Uhh...So you're just here for your own benefit?"

"Not mine benefit...his benefit." She pointed to Naruto.

"...ohhhhkay?...Anyway it's time I introduced myself to you...I'm Naruto's slightly older sister-"

"Karin Uzumaki." Mizore interrupted.

"...How do you know my name?"

"You look like a Karin to me...And the face that your his sister gave it away." They sighed. Naruto had taken Karin to the side whispering in her ear. "Just pretend to go along with it..She's not exactly a bright light bulb in terms of her sanity. I don't want to know what happens if we deny her the opportunity to come along with me."

"Brother! She's a total nutcase. She can't be normal if she guess my name right the first time. It's not natural."

"I know I know...But let her come anyway. I think it's for the best."

"Alright...I trust you...Only cause you're so nice to people."

"Thank you Karin. I owe you for this."

"I'll hold you up to it. We have to go out on the town after we meet with Aunt Tsunade okay?"

"Sure sure..." He agreed. They turned back to the other four with her hand on her hips as Naruto crossed his arms. "Alright then. The four of you I assume know the deal were in right now?"

"Yes...We understand." She turned to Naruto with her hand on his shoulders. "Naruto...I hope your understand the position in this...Mom told me about everything...I'm sorry for your loss and what you've had to go through now...I've wanted to be there so much...but I couldn't...this time I will be there right beside you..."

"Right..."

"Very well..Let's get going folks...our flights leave in an hour. Let's be quick guys."

"Right." They agreed. The six of them slowly made their way to the airport's entry way to their flight. They saw an airline destined for Miami, Florida via Delta airlines. (A/n: Not going into detail. Just assume it's a direct flight!) Once they saw the flight number Karin lead the way toward the dock where a 747 plane waited for them. They managed to get in the flight no problems, however they did not go unnoticed. A blond man with short hair had seen them go inside and smirked to himself.

"Interesting...So that where he's heading...I best let them know then shall I?" He laughed a bit to himself, fading into the crowd leaving no trace of him behind.

**At the mansion**

Kokoa had been in her room with blankets covering her naked body. A knock was heard from the outside once she opened her eyes, she was already getting sleepy.

"Milady...I've returned."

"Kiria Yoshii...About time you showed up...I was getting tired of waiting." She spoke from the inside, also getting dressed in the process.

"My apologies...I had to do a little reconnaissance as you asked Milady."

"Is that so? What did out?"

"The one you are searching for is currently being taken by some of his close friends to America. The exact destination being Miami Florida."

"Really?..Not that big a deal to me...Do me a favor and charter a plane there leaving as soon as possible..."

"Very well Milady. Is there anything else you ask of me?"

"Yes...We have new guests arriving. Some more of those brats he knew from this so called school. I believe my wonderful older sister should have turned them by now."

"I see...I will welcome them to the mansion along with those others as well..Is that all you ask Milady?"

"That will do for now...I'll be wanting you to come along with me."

"Very well then. I will charter out flight immediately Milady."

"Don't be afraid to spend more than you have to. I want to fly first class!"

"Understood...I'll return shortly then Milady."

"Have fun Kiria." She giggled putting on the last article of clothing. Once she went outside her room a girl stopped her mid step. She was a taller girl with small black hair tied up in ribbons with an almost Gothic look. Her figure however spoke voluptuous beauty.

"Akuha? What is it?"

"I see your getting ready."

"Kiria already went to book a flight."

"Be careful. I hear that their country is in quite a turmoil. Try not to make a big show of this."

"I won't." She walked away with Akuha still in the same spot. "By the way...Moka's in a temporary hibernation for the time being to regain her strength. I hope you're stronger than her when the occasion calls for it."

"I won't fail. I'll make her proud of me...And I show you I'm not as useless as you think I am Akuha."

"I never said you were...I always look out for you...All of you."

"Whatever. I'll be back with the little punk...I'll make sure I turn him myself."

"Be safe little sister..."

"Right..Like I need to be safe...I'm Immortal." She walked away toward the front door where she saw Kiria with a BMW ready to depart. "Milady...We should be going."

"Very good Kiria...Let's get out of here."

"As you will Milady." He opened the passenger side of the car as he got in the drivers seat. They drove away into the airline, The way there was a bit awkward for Kiria. Kokoa was not one to hold in her feelings. She always had something to say and said it with no shame or remorse.

"That Akuha...She thinks she's so better than me..."

"Something the matter Milady?"

"I can't stand her smug face Kiria...If I had my way I would take it all for myself and rule the humans with an iron fist. The Tepes blood should be mine and mine alone."

"What about your other sisters?"

"I won't be so selfish as to not share a little bit of it with them. Moka will have some without a doubt as will Karua. If Akuha begged nicely I'll give her a little bit. I however will have his blood quench my thirst. I just hope he is not as stubborn as older sister said he was. I don't think I could control myself if he refused my offer the first time...after all...I hate taking no for an answer."

"If I may suggest something Milady...Why even give them the blood? You could rule this world all your own. If they all bowed to you then your reign will be supreme. The power belonging only to you Milady. I would think that your sisters will betray you when the boy finally give up his blood. All that power should belong to someone who can wield it properly."

"Kiria that's not true. My sisters would never betray me..."

"But what if they did...that boy is very precious..Even your sister Moka had tried to take his blood all on her own. Don't you think that's a bit selfish?"

"...Hmm...I won't bother with such details Kiria. Right now I want that boy. And kill anyone who gets in my way." She smirked, Laughing quietly to herself.

**At Miami International Airport.**

Naruto and the were in awe of the sheer beauty of sunny Miami. It was the longest flight he had ever been on for the guy. Once they got off the sun shined wonderfully in the southern sky. All kinds of people were out talking into many language. They didn't think that this place was so lively. Naruto especially since he listened to people talking in a language he's barely heard about.

"Wow this place is big. Is it like this everywhere in America."

"No..Just in Florida. Florida is a state here in America, It's one of the largest tourist areas here in the U.S. Miami especially since it's summer."

"I can see that."

"But what we're for isn't for this...Come on guys...Time's a wastin' ".

"Right." He nodded.

"My aunt should be picking us up from here. I just hope she gets here fast enough."

"Why are you in such a rush Karin?" Asked Hinata.

"That's my business Hinata. I can't tell you just yet."

"I see."

"Alright then guys...Let's head outside. She should be here soon."

"Okay." They went outside the airport and waited for their ride to pick them up. Just on the other side of the airport Kokoa had just gotten off the airport. Her human form already sweating from the heat the sun had produced.

"Jeez this sun is murder. Why is it so bright?"

"You're eyes have yet to adjust to the light Milady...I think you should wear these." He bought her a pair of sun glasses she put on. " How do you feel now?"

"Much better. Good thinking Kiria."

"No problem." Sudden she caught a whiff of something in the air and smirked, licking her lips in the process. "What is that delicious aroma? It's almost intoxicating."

"I would think your instincts are reacting again Milady."

"I don't think so..." She looked toward her left and saw a little boy with his finger cut. Tiny amounts of his blood already hitting the ground. The little boy already crying for his mother. Kokoa decided to 'help' the boy.

"Hey there...Are you alright?"

"I cut my finger on something. And it hurts so bad! I want my mommy!" He continued to cry.

"Here...Why don't I help you with that?" She smiled, taking his bleeding finger and running her tongue across it. The boy was curious as to how she had stopped the bleeding, even feeling her tongue a little more once she stuck his finger in her mouth. She began to suck out small drop of his blood before taking it out once again. Kiria took out a small band - aid putting it on the little boy. The pain he felt was now all but gone.

"Wow your good..."

"Daniel...Daniel where are you?" Shouted a brunette woman. She saw her son with Kokoa and went over hugging her child lovingly. "Daniel where did you go? Your father's worried sick."

"I cut myself but then this girl made the pain go away." She turned her attention to Kokoa and Kiria who bowed. "No need to thank me. Just glad to help." The woman looking at her rather oddly before bowing not to show disrespect. " I appreciate it...I guess?"

"Not a problem...By the way what time it is?"

"It's about a quarter to noon."

"Almost midday huh? Okay..Thank you..and take care Daniel."

"Oh wait...what's your name?"

"I'm Kokoa Shuzen...I'm from Japan."

"Wow Neat...I like the cartoons..they're so funny."

"I see.. I'm glad you like 'em."

"Good bye Kokoa..See you again..."

"Bye..." She turned around removing the smile from her face, replacing it with a grimace of hatred. "Lousy brat. At least his blood was divine. Nothing like innocent virgin blood before I hit the road...let's go Kiria."

"As you wish." They both walked away and called a cab toward a nearby rental car lot.

**Meanwhile**

Karin had gotten impatient with their aunt not being there when she needed to get out of this place.

"Come on...Where is she?"

"She'll be here sis don't fret."

"Naruto I don't think you understand the severity of the situation. We've been out here for too lo-" She looked into the building seeing small pig tails walking outside the door. Her silent alarm off in her head, She knew exactly who that was.

_"shit...shit shit shit come on aunt Tsunade...Get us the fuck out of here." _Her panicked face catching Naruto attention. "Something wrong sis?"

"Naruto...get behind me...Whatever you do you don't look at the doorway." Suddenly Kokoa's face turned to where Karin and others were. Karin feared the worst once Kokoa started to make her way toward them. "Hey look...it's Aunt Tsunade!" Shouted Naruto. _"Oh thank god. Hurry up ya hag we're in deep shit here!"_

Once the car parked Tsunade came out of the car hugging Naruto. Her bust size was not ever close to the Kurumu's_. _The poor girl was beaten hands down.

"Oh My nephew has finally come to America! How are you Naruto? I missed you so much!"

"I'm fine aunt Tsunade. These are my friends Kurumu, Gaara, Hinata, and Mizore."

"Nice to see you then."

"Like wise Miss Tsunade."

"Please..just call me Tsunade okay?" She grinned. They all nodded except Karin pushing Tsunade to get in the car. "I don't mean to interrupt aunt Tsunade but we need to be going now."

"What's the rush? I don't see the reason why we should-" She saw the red headed demoness approaching with her taller henchman fast. "Everyone in the car now!"

"Aunt Tsunade?"

"Naruto sweetheart get in the car...make room for everyone okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Kokoa picking up her pace as the last passenger went in the car. "Buckle up folks. It's law around here! We're heading out!" She put the car in drive before blazing out of the lot. Kokoa stopped exactly where they left watching the car speed off away into the interstate. "...hmm...That girl...where do I know her from?...I was just about to ask her too...where was she going off to in such a hurry?"

"Milady...your chariot awaits." Spoke out Kiria.

"Wow...that was quick."

"I know how you like things done Milady.

"Alright...let's find us a place to stay in then Kiria."

"As you wish." He opened the door for her with the cab driver turning on his meter going toward their destination.

* * *

Dun dun duuuun.

Let's get ready to party next time folks I think this arc is gonna be bangin' :D Find out what happens on our ever darkening saga.

Next time. Ch.7 "Kokoa" puffs

See ya next time ^ ^.


	7. Kokoa puffs

**Ch.7 ****"Kokoa" puffs **

Hello again folks. It's me again. I've had a lot of thought about how I was going to approach this. I just want you to know that I've just registered for this new Fanfiction site called Mibba. It's pretty cool the way they do things. They're aren't like the assholes on this site (The nancies who hide behind an anonymous Pen name just to insult you. You know who you are fuckers. I wish to end your lives as quickly as possible. Better yet grab yourself a kitchen knife and just slash your wrists until your hands come off. That's right you fuckers! SO THAT YOU MAY NEVER WRITE INSULTS AGAIN. Bunch of pussies! You know who I'm talking about. This applies to those fuckers who won't let me rant to them since they don't have an account.)

Anyway. it's time I started to update once again folks as those of you who wrote to me in a email asking me to continue how this story are still wanting me to write it out. So this one's for you folks.

Okay then it's time to-

_Ummm Excuse me?_

Yes? who is this?

_Ummm...It's me...Moka...I have something ask you._

Speak your mind.

_We've been getting some rather harsh feedback from the fandom community and we've been meaning to ask you...How come you did this now?_

Do what?

_Well last time we asked you, You threatened to blow our heads off...Why do it now?_

The fans voted Moka...Nothing I can do about it.

_They voted...Is that all it took?_

Uhh...Yeah... (Sudden the door busts open

**OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! I COULD'VE SAVED ALL THE HEARTACHE AND POSSIBLE DECAPITATION WHEN ALL WE HAD TO DO WAS WAIT FOR A GOD DAMN POLL? MOKA YOU BITCH!**

Hey hey easy girl...who are you again?

**Kurumu Kurono you little punk! We came into your office last time and we almost got done in with a shotgun.**

Well first off Fictional Characters don't exist. Therefore voice no opinion.

_But...We're here right now...I mean that has to count for something_

No...No it doesn't

**This isn't fair...We demand retribution.**

I'm writing the story aren't I?

**...Good point.**

Well?...Nothing to worry about...Right?

_Oh...I guess then we should get back on set...you ready to get started?_

Yes...Indeed I am...Say...while you're here...wanna take us home?

**You mean that?**

Sure...why not? I mean it's not everyday you get to take my fans home and start a story. Right?

_Okay..._

Moka...Why don't you read this...and Kurumu...you do the honors

**With pleasure!**

*snicker*...Okay...

**What?...What's so funny...**

Nothing...Just thought of a joke and it made me laugh (whispers to Moka) I think that as the most perverted pun I've ever heard.

_*Snicker* No kidding._

**Guys...Come on I wanna feel good too!**

*Snicker* *Snicker* Okay...whatever makes you happy Kurumu...

**Huh?...Whatever...Go ahead Moka. **

_(still giggling) Okay...Well...Okay folks...So far the reviews are coming in strong and great. Some people are still not contemplating the meaning of AU. And A certain anonymous reader has dropped the story cause he or she knew I was right. Doesn't matter! Anyway keep up the reading folks. Let's see where fate takes us my friends._

**Okay folks...With all that said...(Strikes a sexy pose) Let us begin shall we? *Wink* **

(To Moka)*snicker*...Oh my god..Tell me she didn't just do that...Why is it funny when she does it**?  
**

_(To me) I know...This is too much. I think I'm bust a gut._

**What's so funny guys.. I wanna laugh! Tell me.**

Don't worry about it Kurumu...It's an inside joke...

**What is. (Sudden Epiphany)...Oh...OH! Was that what you were laughing at me about...Well I never! *Hpmh* Last time I ever help out again. I've never been so insulted. (Walks back into set.**

Awww I'm sorry Kurumu...But you gotta admit it was funny from a certain stand point.

_Oh no...I'll go apologize...See you again._

Goodbye.

Alright folks...Let's roll it. LIGHTS! (lights turn on)

* * *

**Last time**

_Karin had gotten impatient with their aunt not being there when she needed to get out of this place._

_"Come on...Where is she?"_

_"She'll be here sis don't fret."_

_"Naruto I don't think you understand the severity of the situation. We've been out here for too lo-" She looked into the building seeing small pig tails walking outside the door. Her silent alarm off in her head, She knew exactly who that was._

_"shit...shit shit shit come on aunt Tsunade...Get us the fuck out of here." Her panicked face catching Naruto attention. "Something wrong sis?"_

_"Naruto...get behind me...Whatever you do you don't look at the doorway." Suddenly Kokoa's face turned to where Karin and others were. Karin feared the worst once Kokoa started to make her way toward them. "Hey look...it's Aunt Tsunade!" Shouted Naruto. "Oh thank god. Hurry up ya hag we're in deep shit here!"_

_Once the car parked Tsunade came out of the car hugging Naruto. Her bust size was not ever close to the Kurumu's. The poor girl was beaten hands down._

_"Oh My nephew has finally come to America! How are you Naruto? I missed you so much!"_

_"I'm fine aunt Tsunade. These are my friends Kurumu, Gaara, Hinata, and Mizore."_

_"Nice to see you then."_

_"Like wise Miss Tsunade."_

_"Please..just call me Tsunade okay?" She grinned. They all nodded except Karin pushing Tsunade to get in the car. "I don't mean to interrupt aunt Tsunade but we need to be going now."_

_"What's the rush? I don't see the reason why we should-" She saw the red headed demoness approaching with her taller henchman fast. "Everyone in the car now!"_

_"Aunt Tsunade?"_

_"Naruto sweetheart get in the car...make room for everyone okay?"_

_"Yes ma'am." Kokoa picking up her pace as the last passenger went in the car. "Buckle up folks. It's law around here! We're heading out!" She put the car in drive before blazing out of the lot. Kokoa stopped exactly where they left watching the car speed off away into the interstate. "...hmm...That girl...where do I know her from?...I was just about to ask her too...where was she going off to in such a hurry?"_

_"Milady...your chariot awaits." Spoke out Kiria._

_"Wow...that was quick."_

_"I know how you like things done Milady._

_"Alright...let's find us a place to stay in then Kiria."_

_"As you wish." He opened the door for her with the cab driver turning on his meter going toward their destination._

**Let's DEW EHT!**

Kokoa had already started to sit half naked in the hotel room when Kiria knocked in the room.

"Milady...It's time.."

"...Right...Let's get started." She put her cloths on going outside the room. "Time to come out and play Naruto Uzumaki." She smirked licking her lips in anticipation.

**To Naruto**

Once they arrived at the large house there they saw that the front door was open with a man with short brown mullet just outside the door. The expression on Tsunade's face showed both slight relief and discontent.

"Oh he waited or me..That's so sweet!"

"Karin you know that guy!"

"Yeah..I told him about you...Naruto I can't wait for you to meet him." Naruto's face showed curiosity. "Who is he to you Karin?"

"You'll see brother. I really wanted you to get to know him."

"Uhh...sure." Once they got out of the car, The young rather questionable looking man come from the porch with Karin tackling him to the ground smothering him with kisses. "Oh Saizou I knew you were here. I tried to get here as fast as I could."

"Easy Karin I'm glad you're here. So who are these people. I thought it was just your brother."

"Well these are his friends from Japan. Hinata Hyuuga, Kurumu Kurono and Gaara...Just Gaara." She pointed at Naruto's companions respectively.

"I see...So you must be her brother...The names Saizou..Saizou Komiya...Nice to meet you finally."

"Nice to meet you...So whats your relation to my sister."

"I guess she wanted me to tell you...well...I'm her boyfriend." Karin grinned. " Isn't he such a hunk?" She already draped her arm around his waist. "I see...well it's nice to meet you."

"Same here. By the way she told me what's been going on with you in Japan. How are you parents? I hope they're alright." Naruto didn't know if Karin told him the alibi or the truth...Only one way to find out. When he got the chance he'll ask her.

"They're fine. I'm supposed the call them once I got here." from there Tsunade urged the others to come right in. "Let's get inside guys. We'll talk more inside."

"Right right!" Spoke Gaara. Kurumu already joining arms with Naruto much to Hinata's chagrin. Tsunade opened the door motioning everyone to come inside. The house was so beautiful from what the others had seen. Hinata especially took in the scenery in which the house was so cleverly. Drapes in a brilliant white and burgundy were matching the white carpeting in the living room. The stairs were also carpeted which indicated that there was another floor which probably spoke rooms there. Kurumu's eyes were already glued to the living and family room that had H.D VIZIO Flat screen Televisions. They admitted it's nothing they haven't seen before but they had to admit it was wonderful and interesting nonetheless.

"Wow Naruto this house is amazing."

"I know...Aunt Tsunade how'd you get a pad like this?"

"It's not that hard getting a house if you know what you're looking for. But nowadays the economy here has been up and down. It's like Wall streets going through a financial roller coaster."

"Wow..That bad huh?"

"Yeah. Anyway...You five stay here okay? Naruto..Karin...It's time we discussed why you're here."

"Right" They responded. Saizou and the others took their spots starting to talk about some things about themselves. Tsunade lead them to the room just outside of the family room. She let Karin and Naruto first after she closed the door. Both took chairs and sat opposite of Tsunade as she sat on a recliner in the room. She cleared your throat wanting the gain their attention.

"Naruto...By now you know why you're here I presume?"

"Yeah...I do..."

"I know it's not what you think but it's reality Naruto...I hope you understand that out there you're not safe. That's why I was asked to take care of you until this blows over.."

"But aunt Tsunade...I can't just sit here...They did horrible things to my friends...they took away the one person who knew me the most...I have to find a way to stop them."

"Naruto this isn't some Dracula movie..This is real...If any of them find out this world is doomed. I know you feel you have to do something but right now it's not the best time for that.."

"Aunt Tsunade!"

"That's the end of that Naruto...Now get some rest..I know it's been a rough time for you...I just want you to relax.."

"How can I when they're out there. What if they found me already."

"They won't Naruto..This address isn't listed and we're not in the yellow pages. You'll be fine. I've taken every precaution to make sure nothing or no one finds you here...you'll be fine.."

"...Okay.." Karin already taking in his hand. "Naruto it's okay...I'm sure we'll find a way to help you...But aunt Tsunade is right...I want you to know you're safe here... It's not the best idea to try to fight them right now...When the time come we'll take care of them. Okay?"

"You're right...If I did something now I might risk my friends...But I have to at least know what I'm up against. I don't know what to do should I end up in a fight them."

"That's what I wanted to hear...Naruto I have just such a thing...It's a book I found about the vampires and how to kill them."

"Is that so?...Could have used this earlier." He joked.

"Read the whole thing Naruto. Every little tidbit of information that you read could save your life."

"I got it. I'll make sure I read every single page Auntie."

"Good...Karin...Please help Naruto if he asks questions. I'm gonna phone Kushina and let her know her son made the trip safe and sound."

"Tell mom I said hi too auntie. I miss her so much."

"I will Karin. Now get to reading." She went outside to get her phone to dial Kushina's house, The called getting answered almost immediately.

"Oh Tsunade is that you?"

"Yeah...How are you?"

"I'm fine...Is he there? Can I talk to him?"

"I will let you talk to him in a second. First I want to tell you something...Looks like that may or may not know he's in the states with me. We just saw her Kushina."

"her?...Who's her?"

"...You know who Kushina...Her...Kokoa Shuzen."

"...Oh god...did she see him?"

"She saw me and Karin...I think she may as well put two and two together."

"Oh god please let us be wrong...Whatever don't let him out of your sight Tsunade...That's my little boy you got there."

"I know...He means a lot to both of us...So have you been able contact anyone at all?"

"No...This place is going to hell..The killings have stopped but the entire student body at some other people have been missing now. It's like they focusing their forces for something. I only hope that they aren't gonna start moving anytime soon. I don't know what to do if they find him now Tsunade."

"I know...that's why you sent him to me in the first place...you know they would gotten to him easier of they caught him."

"Good...Now please lt me speak to my son."

"Okay Kushina." She put her hand on the speaker calling to Naruto. "Naruto it's your mother. She wants to talk to you."

"Coming." He shouted. Tsunade had already passed the phone to him. "Hello?"

"Oh thank god Naruto you're safe. How are you honey?"

"I'm fine mom...we're all here."

"Thank god...I feared the worst you for you sweety. Whatever you do please make sure you never leave the house at night okay? It's still not safe to come out unless your sister's with you okay?"

"I know mom...Is dad okay?"

"Yeah he is honey. Please be careful there in America. I know it's just me but vampires aren't the only thing to worry about okay? I love you so much."

"I love you too mom..."

"Goodbye son...Take care son." She hung up from her side which was followed by Naruto hanging up shortly after.

**To Kushina and Minato**

Kushina hung up the phone putting her hand on her heart. Minato comforting his wife gently.

"I know it's hard...Believe me that it's for the best."

"But I can't just sit here and not help my baby. I wish I could just hold him one more time...I miss him already."

"Me too Kushina...Me too.."

"We had always hoped that something like this would never pop up...Of all the times...We should have known this was going to surface sometime Minato...But why him...why our son?"

"It's okay honey...He'll be fine. The kids stubborn...Remember what it was like to punish him?"

"I know...But I can't help but have this feeling of danger...I want to hold him again" She put her hand on top of his. She also noticed that night had begun to set in. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Minato had answered the door only to become suddenly serious. Kushina wasn't at the door but the look on her husbands face spoke to her. There was an uninvited guest in front of the door.

"...Who are you?"

"Hello Mister and misses Uzumaki...I am Akuha Shuzen...It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She bowed sarcastically.

"...What do you want?"

"Can I come in?" Minato allowed her to come in but both of them stood in complete watch on her. Never letting her out of their sight. She decided to take a seat in the couch grabbing a family photo.

"We know your not just here for an idle chit chat Akuha...What do you want with us?"

"Oh my...after all this time you don't want to talk about something special.." She ran her hand across Naruto's face in the photo. Her eyes showing a bit of interest in the photo. "I take it your child is not home today?"

"He went to visit some relatives."

"Oh yes...I'm aware of his sister Karin...your eldest daughter. I heard that she's very protective of her beloved brother. It's understandable."

"Cut the bullshit Akuha...Just what do you want with our son?"

"You just said it...I want him...I want your son with me...He's quite handsome. I think Moka's even taken an interest in the boy. It's not a surprise to me either since he's quite the looker. I think I might have even fallen for him a little."

"You'll never take him...He won't ever join you."

"Oh I beg to differ Kushina...You see I have all of his friends under my wing now. They're mine now and soon he will join them as well. It's only a matter of time before Kokoa brings him back to us, Hopefully still in one piece."

"Don't you dare hurt him." Kushina threatened.

"*tsk tsk tsk* Such brave words...But once we show him there's nowhere to run and no one to come to...I think he'll change his mind...With that said...How do you want to do this?" Minato held his wife's hand still glaring at Akuha. "Are you sure you want to do this? I'd rather not do this of it means you'll just give up in the end..."

"Just promise me one thing Akuha...Please...Don't hurt her either...They're my precious children. Please."

"He's precious to me as well...I'll make sure he's comfortable."

"...Thank you..." Akuha already putting her hand on Kushina. Akuha already looking at the door as Moka and Karua came in. Minato and Kushina held hand as they kneeled. Akuha patted them both on the head turning her back to them facing her sisters. "...Moka...Karua...Make it quick."

"Okay...Will you allow them to..." She only had to look at Moka before Moka understood. "...So be it...Karua...it's time."

"I'm sorry Naruto's parents...but I have to do this."

"..Heh...your getting sentimental now?"

"Well I always feel these kinds of things when I do it...Sorry."

"It's alright.." Akuha nodded her head before Moka and Karua bared their fangs. Akuha went outside the door looking at the moon. She also took the picture she previously had in her arms and held it tightly. The last she heard was a blood curdling scream before silence overtook the Uzumaki house hold. Moka came out with blood coming from her bottom lip. "...it is done Akuha.."

"You know what to do then Moka...I don't think I need to tell you."

"Right...Let's go Karua.."

"Coming!" They came from inside leaving the house in total and complete darkness

* * *

And so Kushina and Minato have been taken...or were they not spared...who knows...you'll just have to find out next time

Ch.8 TAG...You're mine!

See ya next time ^ ^.


	8. TAG! You're mine

**Ch.8 TAG..You're mine**

Welcome back to the next installment of the now almost famous series folks. I've been getting some feedback from the last chapter and let me tell you folks...Remember the last part of that tale cause it's gonna come in handy later on folks.

Anyway I haven't been getting as much idea flowing into me as I wanted to so I decided to check out some other stories and read a bunch of different manga to get some inspiration and stuff. After I got my research done I decided that I'd be able to tell the tale with whole other twists and turns from different angles. I think I may have a zinger for you in this one folks!. Let's check it out folks.

The reviews are going great so far. I've got most of you hooked on that last little plot development and. I'd think I wanna keep you guys guessing from here on out. I even think I might entrance a little romantic moment so to speak.

So with all that said folks! Let us begin shall we?

* * *

It's been a whole week since Naruto heard from his parents. He had tried to call them whenever he could but nobody answered. It as then Kurumu took it upon herself comfort the young man to ease his worry.

"Naruto. Is everything alright?"

"Not really...My parents won't answer the phone..I've tried to call them all week and they're not even answering my voicemail." She held his hand to further bring him comfort.

"It's alright...I'm sure that they're still okay...Look those bad mob people don't even know you're here yet and there hasn't been a sighting of them since we got here...I'm sure everything is fine...okay?"

"..You sure about that?'

"Of course...I mean you've got me and your friends here too...We'll stand by you the whole time..You know that already."

"Thanks Kurumu...That means a lot to me." He smiled. Kurumu couldn't help the blush creeping up in her face.

"Anything for you Naruto." Sudden Karin came in from behind them, tapping Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, Kurumu...You two better get inside...It's gonna be dark soon." She noticed the sun about to set on the horizon. "Relax Karin. It's not that late is it?"

"Even so..we shouldn't be out here. We'll get some rest and then get some food for us to eat later. Tonight we're ordering out for Pizza."

"Ohh..My favorite." Jumped Kurumu.

"I'm kind of starving myself." Naruto replied. The growling stomach of his agreed with him. Kurumu and Karin giggled at his eagerness for sustenance. "Let's get inside then. Hinata's worried about you guys and Mizore wants to speak with you alone."

"Mizore?...Wonder what she wants?" Kurumu instantly went into defense mode. _"So she wants to make a move eh? I'll show you to mess with me bitch!" _She went to Naruto holding his arm. "Come on sweety! I want to feed you okay?" Karin's thought trailed toward the way Kurumu was acting toward him. _"This girl doesn't give up does she? What do you see in my brother anyway? I just hope she can at least keep her hands to herself. Something tells me she's using her wilds a little too much if you ask me."_

Once they got inside Hinata grinned happily with a book in her hand. She took Naruto by the hand showing her what he saw was a photo album. "Naruto look what your aunt gave us to see. It's your family album. You looked so cute when you were a baby."

"Oh Jeez! You didn't see anything weird did you?"

"Well...There was one of her giving you a bath." She blushed. Kurumu snatched the book from Hinata's hand looking through the picture till she hit pay dirt. "Aww You're right! He looks so cuute! I just eat that little baby up!" They giggled much to the chagrin of the blond.

"Hey that's a private photo. Give me that book!" Naruto snatched it away. "Aww I'm sorry Naruto...You were a cute baby though." Spoke Kurumu.

"Yeah. Karin do you have pictures of him and you as kids?"

"They're in the book...there was one picture I remember when I used to play with Naruto..I think you might remember."

"Really?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah!" Karin took the book opening it to see the photo of her and Naruto playing with toys and laughing. Naruto saw the picture laughing to himself. "I remember...We used to play a lot sis...Way back when."

"Yeah...Before I left to come here."

"Why did you move to America Karin?" Asked Hinata.

"I'm going to a college here. University of Miami to be exact."

"Is that so? That's great."

"Thank you Hinata..Maybe someday if you and little Naruto study hard enough you can come here too." Sudden from behind them coughed Mizore in her blank expression. "I'd hate to interrupt your family time but Naruto I want to talk to you for a bit."

"Oh yeah..I forgot Karin told me you wanted to talk. Give me a second guys I won't be long." Hinata and Kurumu already eyeballing Mizore with disdain and mistrust. Both though to themselves. "_That girl better not make a move on him. Naruto's mine!" _They both glared in their anger.

"Come with me now Naruto...It's time we got down to business." With Mizore's words echoing through the house the whole room fell silent. Karin already knew what was going to happen in there. She already knew that Mizore didn't fall for the little ruse that Kurumu, Hinata and Gaara fell for. Karin had seen past her facade. This one knew too much for her own good and didn't want to suspect the others of being mislead. Mizore was playing the fool to hide the truth from them. Naruto was lead in the room with Mizore closing the door.

"Take a seat Naruto."

"Okay..." He sat on a wooden chair opposite of where Mizore had stood. She had started looking out of the curtains making sure the coast was clear for her to start talking. "Naruto. I want to discuss what you're going up against. It's time we knew our enemy."

"Right..Who are these vampires that are after me and why do they want me?"

"It's only natural for vampires to target humans for their blood...But in your case I think there after more than just that. But before I discuss what that is I want you to know who we are going to be facing."

"Alright..."

"I only have information in three of the four sisters Naruto as no one knows much about her. I think it's safe to say whoever she is, She's the one spear heading this plan."

"Lay it on me."

"The first one is one of the three Shuzen sisters. Her name is Karua Shuzen. She's a master of many illusions and can entrance anyone with her eyes. She's kind got a Medusa the Gorgon thing going on there."

"I see..who else?"

"The next one is of another family but share the same father...I believe you know this one first hand...Moka Akashiya."

"Moka...Wait..That's impossible...I saw her die..."

"Did you actually "see" her die?"

"Well...you see...I...umm."

"Nevermind that...Look. Moka is the one of the most powerful vampires in the world. Her power can only be rival by one other person..Another vampire which I'll get to soon."

"But is she isn't dead...What did I see then?"

"Moka is one of two vampire that have ascended to the next phase of their evolution. They are the Children of Nosferatu. I believe that Karua has yet to ascend though. But that is the least of our worries now..the next vampire is the one you want to watch out for. She is another one of the Shuzen clans powers. Her name is Kokoa Shuzen and the youngest of the Shuzen sisters."

"How bad is she?"

"Her superhuman strength gives her a power unique only to her. Her senses of sight and sound are acute at night. Her sense of smell is also at it most powerful at night...Most likey they will send her to retrieve you."

"What about the last one...The leader."

"...I can't say...I don't know much about her...No one does. I've tried to gain as much info on her as I can...But to no avail...No one even knows she exists...Her last name is the only one that is spoken in tales. I do know that she's a fully ascended child of Nosferatu. Her power is the one that rivals her sister Moka..The only other power until you that is. I would think that once they obtain you're blood or turn you...You're power will become limitless."

"Is that so?"

"Yes...You see only a child of Nosferatu can turn you to awaken your genes Naruto...If that happens...all the mankind is doomed...I think they wanted to use your friends as leverage to try to sway you into joining willingly."

"Then I better make sure that doesn't happen..."

"Good. Well then all I have to do is try my best to help you from this point on."

"Thanks for the tip...So...any idea on how I can kill them?"

"Well..any normal vampire is weak against the usual holy remedies. Holy water, Silver, A steak to the heart. But those who have ascended require something more than that...You have to take their head off completely. It's the only way to make sure they are dead for good. Anything else will not work."

"How am I supposed to decapitate them..With a stick?"

"Well you just have to use what you have at the time..But that doesn't mean you go out and look for them...okay? We need a strategy to take out them one by one."

"I know that..but I don't think we need to worry about that. What are the chances of them even knowing I'm here?"

"I hate to break your little confidence but I think they already know. They may have even turned everyone in Tokyo by now...Maybe even your parents."

"I know that's a lie...My parents would never let them. My dad's even a licensed swordsman."

"They took Sakura...What makes you think they won't stop there...Listen Naruto...It's never safe no matter where you are. Believe me Naruto they can and will anyone to get what they want...They will use anything and anyone to sway your mind into doing what they want. With that in mind I want you to think about a way to confront this enemy."

"I see...Hey...I was wondering..is there a."

"Cure?..No...there isn't...If they turn..You have to do what you must to save their souls. I know it's not what you want to hear but understand Naruto. Sometimes the hardest thing to do is to what must be done. You will have to be strong for when the time comes...okay?"

"...Yeah...I will." As he looked down images of Sakura had danced around in his mind. His best friend had been taken in their arms. He didn't know what to do now that he knew there was no way to save her except the sweet release of death. He didn't want to think that it was the only way to save her. He knew that there had to be a way but something just told him that it was nothing he could do to help her now. Sakura was gone for good.

"Now I want you to come with me someplace Naruto..There is someone that I want to show you...Someone I think you will want to see."

"Really?"

"Yes." Naruto noticed that dark had now set in. "It's dark out."

"Perfect time to get moving. It would be better to keep you moving so they do not find you."

"Does Karin know that you're taking me somewhere?"

"I already told her..She was reluctant but reason won out in the end...It's time we headed over there now."

"Okay Mizore...By the way...You know where this place is?" Mizore only smiled in retort. Naruto creeped out at the way her little grin was sending chills down his spine. _"There really is something wrong with this girl...It's like she know more than she lets on to believe. Glad she's on our side now."_

"Shall we then Naruto?" She extended her hand to him. He took to not disrespect her. "Let's get to it!" He grinned. They went outside the door with Kurumu latching on to Naruto. She already noticed the hand Mizore held.

"Naruto you player! Why are you holding her hand?"

"What?" Suddenly Mizore found herself blushing. "Oh Naruto dear it seems we've been found out. Oh my!"

"What did you two talk about in there?"

"Umm...you see Kurumu. We talked...and one thing lead to another...I couldn't hep myself..I was won over by his charms."

"Oh no you don't missy! Naruto's mine." She glared. Hinata going in between them to break up the fighting. "Please please Kurumu. It's not like that."

"I'm not denying it Hinata. I've fallen for Naruto's handsome face." She blushed. On the inside Mizore was laughing hard at the reactions of both Hinata and Kurumu. "Well we better be going." Mizore held on to his hand going out the door. "Hey where are you two going? It's dark out now!" Asked Kurumu in a raged filled voice. Mizore stuck out her tongue in retort "On a date...and maybe even a hotel afterward." Everyone in the room's jaws dropped, Hinata fainted about the thoughts about him and Mizore having their "wonderful night."

"I won't be long Karin." She waved off before they left the place. Kurumu came to Karin's side pouting. "You're just gonna let her run off with him like that." Karin already knew where she was going. But had to play it of somehow. "I'm not one to get in the way of true love Kurumu..I'm sorry." Kurumu couldn't believe it. She'd been had by this plotting witch. "Grr I'll teach you to steal my man. After all the work I put into she's just gonna sweep him away. I don't think so." Hinata's thoughts trailed differently though. She knew there was note to this then they wanted them to see. Something was wrong and it involved her secret crush somehow. _"Naruto...what are you hiding? Where are you really going with her...And why don't you tell us the real reason...I don't want to feel helpless Naruto...I don't." _She held her hand to her heart fearing the worst.

**In the streets of Miami.**

Gun shots and police sirens filled the air as Naruto saw the many people walking and talking a completely different language. Mizore noticed that he was trying catch what they were saying.

"You want to know what they are saying?"

"Yeah...What are they speaking?"

"The majority of the people here in Miami are of Cuban descent. The language is spurn from the European Dialect from the conquistadors from Spain."

"So...It's Spanish?"

"Yes."

"Do you understand it?"

"I do...But I don't speak it."

"I see."

"It seems those two men are just talking about the stuff in the store there. The one on the left likes something called Goya. The other tells him how he uses it in his food."

"That's cool."

"I used to come here a lot when I was a child. My parents were a bit of travels nuts and explored much of the known world."

"Wow...Wished I could do that."

"After a while it gets saddening...I made a lot of friends and it hurt to leave them..But now things are different. This time I'm traveling with friends I know...Right Naruto?"

"Right." He grinned. Mizore saw an old antique shop. "We're here...this is the place." He saw that the symbols were in Kanji. A Japanese person owned this place. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing at least his culture traveled with him. "Who owns this shop?"

"The woman in here is a gypsy Naruto. She can help you better then I would. I know her from my travels in Europe. A lot of the local people know her as well."

"Nice..Well maybe I can get some answers." He opened the door revealing a woman sitting on the counter reading a magazine. She closed her mag seeing Mizore which brought a smile to her face. "Oh Mizore..It's been too long since you came into my shop."

"Madam Terumi. It has been a while." Naruto noticed the well endowed woman in her gypsy robes. The blouse did nothing to covered well massive breasts. Her hair stretched down to her knees which was tied into a long bun at the end. She also had a bang cover her left eye. Terumi also took a noticed to Naruto as well.

"And who is this handsome young blood. A boyfriend of yours?" She winked.

"Madam Terumi this is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki...You must be Minato's boy. It's been such a long time since I've seen him."

"You know my father?"

"Of course..I used to date him. Such a fine young man too."She sighed. "You kept his good looks I see." She managed to take his chin in her hand further examining his features. " A real looker this one is..If I wasn't an adult I probably wold have started to date you myself. What a shame." Terumi let him to leaving a slightly blushing blond behind her. He didn't take his eyes off of her swaying hips for a second. "So I take it that you're not just here to reminisce about old times Mizore?"

"No...It seems...it's about that." She stopped her scanning of her antiques and looked back at her and Naruto. "What do you mean that?"

"You know what I'm referring to Madam Terumi.."

"Call me Mei Mizore...We're friends remember."

"Mei...I'm serious...I found him...the one whose blood of the tepes line flows within...This young man is the one."

"...I see...then that it huh?..I thought you were here for catch on some stories but yet you bring this to me." She smirked. "I find that almost enjoyable. So Naruto...Come here in the back with Mizore..Dear would be a good girl and get me the book please?"

"Okay Mei!"

"Come now Naruto." She motioned Naruto to head toward the back of the shop as Mizore searched for the book. Naruto also noticed a picture of her and some young man with glasses and light blue hair.

"Say Miss Terumi."

"Call me Mei Sweetheart. You don't need to be so formal okay?"

"Who the guy with the specs?"

"Oh him...He's my husband." Something about him was a bit off to Naruto. He was slightly shorter then she was.

"Where is he now?"

"Oh a business trip with some coworkers...But he's been gone for so long that I get lonely sometimes. I love him with all my heart and soul though. He's got such wonderful personality traits. Every times he comes home we always talk about his trips..Among other things."

"Is that so." He saw that a seat was pulled up for him. "Yes...Sadly he's been called in more trips this time around. I miss so much...but I guess with you here I can be a little happy for myself." She teased.

"So Mizore says you know what's going on about me right?"

"Yes I do Naruto. You know I'm surprised that your parents don't call me anymore. I would have loved to see his handsome face again. Oh well wishful thinking I suppose. In a way Naruto you can think of me as an aunt if you want. Me and Kushina go way back as well. You could saw we were rivals for a very attractive specimen of the male gender."

"I see." In came Mizore with the book which she placed in front of Mei.

"Okay honey. Here's the deal. The people that are after your blood want to obtain the power that resides within to further ascend into ultimate power...To freely roam the Earth as immortals. Not even taking their heads will eliminate them, So I want you to know that in this book. It's speaks of a prophecy that was past down to my family for generations. I'm sure your mom would have told you about the story of the boy who grew into a man and stopped evil in it's tracks.

"Yeah...I remember."

"Well that story was not fake. It speaks of when a great evil twists the minds of men that one will rise from the depths and challenge the superpowers. He alone is able to bring mankind into the brink. The one whose blood is tainted of evil will redeem himself is the eyes of God. It's talking about you Naruto...You're the one who was destined to stop them. Those sisters must never taste of your blood or they will become walking plagues of this world." Mei took his hand. "I know this is heavy burden that you carry and they may have already gained the upper hand in this battle but remember...When the world is shrouded in darkness. There is always a light in the end. Let love guide you in this quest Naruto. You will need all your strength to face this foe and make the toughest decisions. Are you okay with this?"

"Mizore already made that point clear..."

"If you can not do this Naruto...Then everything we know and love...is at an end. Are you sure you are ready to undertake this?"

"Yes...I am...And..I probably am stupid to ask this but...is there really a way to save those who've been bitten."

"For who been damned...There is no turning back. If you want to save them...Grant them redemption Naruto...It's the only way to save them."

"...I knew that was long shot."

"My dear boy...You must have lost someone close to you."

"...I lost a lot of people coming here...My best friends...they're gone now...I just wish I could find a way to bring them back..."

"I'm sorry. But there was nothing you could have done to save them now...Only in God's hand will they find peace..."

"Thank you for clearing that up. Just thought I'd ask."

"It's okay Naruto...now...It's late now...you two better get going..Chances are she might be wanting to find you."

"You know where they are?"

"I'm a fortune telling gypsy Naruto...I know a lot of things..." She winked and giggled. "Now get going you cutie you. Mizore you better take care of him okay? Protect him with all your might."

"I will. Let's go Naruto...Goodbye Mei."

"Take care you two." She kissed Mizore and Naruto in the forehead. "May the heavens protect you two..Oh before you go Naruto..take this." She gave him a small amulet with a hexagram on it.

"What's this for?'

"It will ward off evil from you...For your protection Naruto..."

"Thanks...do I owe you anything?"

"It's on the house sweetheart...Just be careful okay?"

"I will Mei!" They left the shop heading back toward the house. They were stopped when they heard something in a nearby alley. " Mizore..what is that?" Mizore's eyes squinted only a bit. "Get behind me Naruto." She took out a small Katana she hid in her cleavage. _Where did she get that knife from?" _Thought Naruto.

"Show yourself." Once they saw the moon shine into the alley there they saw a gruesome sight of a small preteen girl sucking on a man's neck with a hole in his chest. She plopped the corpse in the ground seeing blood trickle down her face.

"About time you showed up dear brother. I was waiting for you to show up. Way to keep a girl waiting." She came from the shadows which shocked Mizore. "Kokoa Shuzen. How did you find us?"

"We paid a little visit to mommy and daddy dearest. My older sister had them tell us where you were...Right after she drained their bodies dry of every last drop." She ran her tongue across her lips.

"What are talking about." She took out her cell phone and showed a picture of Minato and Kushina in the ground in a pool of their own blood. "...No...you killed them...you monsters...Why...they did nothing to you?"

"We needed to sever any human ties that bound to this world. When you join us you'll be able to become something greater than me or even my sisters. So I'm going to say this once okay brother darling?" She loved using that name for Naruto. It was something she found cute.

"Become one of us..and I'll give you things you never thought you had...even the power to save your precious parents and even..Sakura."

"Naruto don't listen to her Naruto..she's just using your parents against you..They're not dead."

"No no. They are for all intents and purposes dead. They died together to try to stop us." She jumped into the air landing behind Naruto. Mizore lunged with her knife only to be kicked away. She reached for Naruto's cheeks in both of her hands.

"What do you think?..It's a fair deal brother darling...Join us.."

* * *

So it begins..The first arc coming to a close. Next up is finale and the next one coming up. Then finally the conclusion of this tale of twists and turns.

Ch.9 Heads 'up'

See ya next time ^ ^!


	9. Heads 'up'

**Ch.9 Heads 'up'**

Okay folks. This is the next installment of our wonderful series and boy let me tell ya it's been a long trip for this tale so far. I think the end chapter I predicted earlier was not as dead on as I thought. But let's take a look at how I am gonna get this one out of the ball park.

So yeah I was reading a story when I wasn't writing and I read a certain part of this story that caught me off guard and got me thinking. Do the Japanese still think WW2 is a negative response especially from Americans. Even remembering the holocaust and using it as a plot driver in many stories including a certain shounen manga that we all know about. You know what I mean...That's right!

Naruto's Hidden mist arc with the bloodline Genocide kind of spoke out "HEIL HITLER" to me. I mean of you think about it there's a lot of Fascism in Naruto with all the Kages and the Feudal lords. The caste system in that government is not really working for them and now with the way the story goes with Madara trying to take over the world. If Madara succeeds with his little "plan" then it's a full on world martial law with totalitarianistic overtones. It's Dictatorship at it's finest.

Anyway that's enough about my conspiracy theories. It's on with the story of the day. Reviews are coming smoothly and I'm glad that I'm able to bring such a masterpiece even with the positive and negative comments I've been getting along with the usual fangirl bullshit. This is the life of a hobbyist that have taken this writing thing as a passion and not as an obsession.

So now that all the hate and what not is out of the way

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_"Show yourself." Once they saw the moon shine into the alley there they saw a gruesome sight of a small preteen girl sucking on a man's neck with a hole in his chest. She plopped the corpse in the ground seeing blood trickle down her face._

_"About time you showed up dear brother. I was waiting for you to show up. Way to keep a girl waiting." She came from the shadows which shocked Mizore. "Kokoa Shuzen. How did you find us?"_

_"We paid a little visit to mommy and daddy dearest. My older sister had them tell us where you were...Right after she drained their bodies dry of every last drop." She ran her tongue across her lips._

_"What are talking about." She took out her cell phone and showed a picture of Minato and Kushina in the ground in a pool of their own blood. "...No...you killed them...you monsters...Why...they did nothing to you?"_

_"We needed to sever any human ties that bound to this world. When you join us you'll be able to become something greater than me or even my sisters. So I'm going to say this once okay brother darling?" She loved using that name for Naruto. It was something she found cute._

_"Become one of us..and I'll give you things you never thought you had...even the power to save your precious parents and even..Sakura."_

_"Naruto don't listen to her Naruto..she's just using your parents against you..They're not dead."_

_"No no. They are for all intents and purposes dead. They died together to try to stop us." She jumped into the air landing behind Naruto. Mizore lunged with her knife only to be kicked away. She reached for Naruto's cheeks in both of her hands._

_"What do you think?..It's a fair deal brother darling...Join us.."_

**Okay..Decision time.**

"You killed my parents...and you expect me to just say yes?"

"Well...Yeah...that's pretty much it!"

"...Why? What is it about me that makes me so special?"

"You're blood gives us power. And you're the one to lead us all in our rise to power."

"..And that's worth taking everything away from me?"

"We needed to sever your ties to this human existence."

"...I see.." From his back pocket he pulled out a small pocket knife that he had secretly stowed in his back pants pocket he found in Tsunade's house. (A/n: Probably Saizou's...Who knows.). "I guess I'll take a STAB AT IT!" He thrusted the knife into her heart watching Kokoa cough up her blood like crazy. She had taken a knee holding her wound to try to stop the bleeding. Mizore took her much longer knife and tossed it to Naruto.

"Now Naruto..take her head off."

"I got her heart...I don't want to kill her just yet.."

"..You bastard...You knew that your little stab attempt wouldn't kill me."

"That's right...I want answers and I want them now."

"I see...You kept me alive on purpose." She continued to spew blood from her mouth. Naruto only stood towering above her with his small blade in his hand, pointing it to her. Kokoa looked up holding the wound. Unbeknownst to Naruto she was already the regenerating. She decided to play possum.

"So I take it you want to know what happened to your parents? Or if they is a way to cure those who've been bitten?"

"I want bring back everyone you've taken..everyone you've turned into monsters...Tell me is there a way?"

"..Do you really want to know?" Kokoa's act was going well. Her wound healed well over. All she need to do is wait for the right time. Naruto had underestimated her greatly, not realizing the true power of a vampire like her.

"Come closer." She spoke out. Naruto kneeled on to meet her eye level. Mizore saw she removed her hand and gasped knowing where this was going. It was a trap! "NARUTO GET AWAY FROM HER!" Too late! Kokoa already sent a fist to his stomach and sent him flying a block away. Kokoa's attention turned to Mizore and swept her off her feet, She now straddled her waist. "I'll make you pay for interrupting me bitch. I'll drain you dry now!" She bared her fangs with Mizore trying her best to fight her off. Naruto got up grabbing his knife to rush ti Mizore's aid. Kokoa got up putting her fangs on her neck now holding her up.

"Don't move Naruto or she dies and I won't turn her." Naruto stood still, holding the knife in his hand. "Drop the blade..and kneel." He obeyed, Naruto had to find a way to gain the upper hand in the situation when something clicked in his head. He'd have to risk his own life on a bluff to save Mizore.

"Good boy...Now...Say goodbye to your little friend here."

"Naruto!" Mizore shouted. "Hold it!" Naruto took the knife and put it to his throat. Sudden Kokoa gasped putting down the girl. " What do you think you're doing?"

"I'll do it...I swear to god I will. I'm no good to you dead."

"You won't do it.." Kokoa managed to grab Mizore by her hair holding her tight. The purple hair tried her best to fight off her attacker to no avail. Naruto gets up with the blade still to his jugular.

"I will...don't think I won't vampire.."

"I already told you my name Naruto. Now don't do anything foolish."

"PUT HER DOWN!"

"Okay...okay. Here!" She pulled her up throwing her to Naruto. This gave her the chance to attack once Naruto had his knife out from his neck. Naruto managed to catch Mizore which gave Kokoa the time she needed to catch Naruto in her grasp and put her teeth to his neck. "Now I've got you!" Mizore had come from behind her back to stab her again in the shoulder with Naruto's . "AAAH! YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled as loud as she could. Naruto manages to take the small blade Mizore had and ran to Kokoa from the side. Before Kokoa too the knife from her shoulder blade she was cut off by Naruto making a side slash toward Kokoa's neck. She stood there watching the vampire stare blankly into the eyes of her attacker.

"Let this be a lesson to all the vampire. I won't stop till every last one of you is dead." With those last words Kokoa's head had toppled out of her shoulder on to the pavement. Her eyews show eyes of disbelief while it rocked back and forth. Mizore took the blade from Naruto cleaning it up before sheathing it.

"Good job Naruto...That was only half the battle. I'm sure her sisters will not take kindly to you killing one of their own."

"I know...I think they are less inclined to keep me alive after that...They'll want revenge."

"That I don't doubt...Let's go...we've spent much time here.."

"Right!" They left the area unknowingly been spied on by Kokoa's indentured servant Kiria. He slipped into the shadows disappearing into the night.

**To Akuha**

In the eternal darkness that surrounded entire area a thunderstorm had brewed in the midst. All the animals had started to turn tail away from the horrid hell hole when they were spurred on by the loudest screech which sent chills down their spines. The sound carrying out toward a local village that started to get frightened about the terrible wail in the shadowy abyss around the desolate castle. Inside the castle walls Akuha was kneeling after having given that banshee scream into the darkened sky. In came Moka and Karua to comfort her and each other as best they could.

"Akuha...I'm so sorry...I felt it too!"

"..Kokoa...My dear Kokoa..why?..Why did she have to go?...It's impossible..."

"I know..*sniff*...Who could have done it?" Asked Karua.

"...That's it...This ends now..We're leaving now. Karua...Get our plane ready for departure...I'll capture that boy personally..dead or alive." Her eyes started to glow red with all the fury of a thousand suns.

"No Akuha...You still haven't fully regained your powers and it still not safe to leave.."

"I don't care...They will pay...They have to pay for Kokoa's fate...I will make sure they share the same demise they put her through."

"Akuha...Karua's right...We'll go...but allow me to capture him..I think I have a plan..."

"..No...I won't risk you getting killed either.." Karua had gotten up extending her hand. "Let's all do it together..I think if we can work together we can get that power before all hallow's eve in four nights. I know we can do it if we try."

"...Alright...Moka...Karua..we're going to America...I want that boy before all hallow's eve and kill any human who stands in your way.." Her eyes glown a bright red watching moon become unveiled in the darkened clouds.

**TIME SKIP: Four days after Kokoa's death**

**October 28th 2010**

"Come on Naruto...You're not gonna get stronger if you don't learn to control you're thrusts." Spoke the red headed trainer inside their small personal gym area.

"I'm trying Karin!"

"Try harder Naruto. You can do it brother I know you can." Karin held a tackling pad with a target which Naruto was using as a dummy for his martial arts. Karin was an avid martial arts expert with her being the best fighter in the mixed martial arts gym she loved to visit. Mainly because her oh so living boyfriend Saizou went there but she loved the fighting she did there as a bonus.

"Kick harder Naruto! I want to feel it!" Again he thrusted his arm into the dummy. Karin and the others had heard about his attack by one of the Shuzen sisters. This also opened the flood gates abut what exactly was going on. Hinata was also getting more and more curious about what really happened that night. She was not buying the "Mob" story they had been told about since they got here. Mizore was also overseeing Naruto's Ken-do training to make sure he knew how to fight with a sword. Karin checked up on his physical aspect of his regiment to keep him on shape. She was told by Mizore what happened during their attack.

"One more time Naruto and mean it. Focus yourself and find your center then attack. Give it all you've got!"

"Right HYAAA!" He gave one more thrust and this time she felt a little bit of the force from where she was and grinned. Naruto was making progress in his strength. This didn't go unnoticed by his secret fan club which self named president Kurumu had not taken her eyes off of his well toned physique. The poor girl was having hard time not to take him somewhere and having her way with him so badly. The Hyuuga was getting there little by little with Kurumu's influence. Gaara had started to get into the spirit and asked to be trained as well. Karin had taken him under her wing almost instantly.

"Good job...Okay Gaara..You're turn.

"Alright...This is how it's done Naruto."

"Whatever show off." Retorted Naruto. Both grinned at a potential rivalry among the two. Karin went back toward Hinata and Kurumu and held a towel around her neck. "So ladies..Which one of you wants to join in the fun?"

"What? Me? and damage my nails.I don't think so."

"Oh stop being a girl and come on. It's not healthy to be sitting around here. You know you're actually gaining weight by being there doing nothing." Kurumu ever the weight watcher gasped and jumped up, causing her large ample breasts to jiggle up and down. This did not go unnoticed as Both Gaara and Naruto blushed at her very supple chest. "Really? Oh now that changes things." Karin smirked. Kurumu was a gullible person. Usually that ruse doesn't work when she said it. Hinata also got up wanting not to feel left out. "I want to help too."

"Alright you two. Come with me. Hinata you can spot Naruto on the punching bag over there." Hinata blushed again with the sudden sensation of bliss overtaking her. "Yes ma'am."

"Kurumu I want you to spot Gaara okay?" Kurumu was a bit jealous of Hinata getting her "wonderfully handsome blond" to herself. It was then when Mizore came in with bottles of water and her ken-do sticks. She held two bottle on her left hand tossing one to Karin. "Thank you!" Mizore also chucked one over to Naruto. " Here you go Naruto. This will keep you going. Remember you still need to your practice okay?"

"Gotcha!" He answered.

"Good. Now keep up with you're other training. I want you nice and fit for I start with you."

"Okay Mizore." He turned his attention back to Hinata who was still a little bright red. "Okay Hinata! I promise to be gentle okay?" He grinned. He was a bit glad to be spending time with Hinata and others after the incident. Most of his days were with Kurumu latching on to the poor boy for hours on end.

"Okay Naruto...Do your best." She shyly spoke.

"Here goes!" His first fist went with incredible force which almost knocked the poor girl over. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you like that."

"Oh no...It's alright...I was expecting it." She replied. Sudden her embarrassment meter sky rocketed seeing Naruto extend his hand to her. Kurumu's jealous meter also went through the roof seeing how close she was getting with her love interest. _"Hey...No fair..She's getting close to him..I wanna get close too!" _

"Hey Kurumu..I'm gonna start now." Murmured Gaara. This brought her back to reality. "Oh..Sorry Gaara. Didn't mean to wander off like that."

"You're watching Naruto again aren't you?"

"What.. me...no no! I'm focused on here right now I promise."

"You've ever tried to talk to him about it?"

"Look Gaara...Let's just keep you practicing okay..Umm I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

"I see...Well if I could just say one thing..I'd get it out of the way before it''s too late...that's all."

"Thanks for the advice Gaara."

"Just trying to help along...It's not for my sake but at least you'll be at peace about it..Now here I come!"

"Okay Gaara..Give it your best shot!" He gave it one punch and manage to shake the pad a bit which caused her to tumble down on her knees. Naruto and Hinata came to her aid. "Kurumu are you alright?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Sorry about that Kurumu. I thought you were ready."

"It's okay..I should have braced for it harder." She also got a hand from Naruto which kind of shot up Hinata's alert meter. Kurumu had secretly had snickered to herself. The blue haired beauty had did it on purpose. _"Two can play at that game sister. Hehehee!" _

_"_At least none of you got hurt..Let's try that again."

"Umm.. If it's okay I think I might sit down. I'm not used to this kind of thing." Hinata spoke out.

"Me too." Kurumu had come away from them pulling up a chair. Hinata also had taken a chair sitting next to her watching the two boys spot each other and taking turns.

After they're training was done they went in the living room watching T.V when the door was heard from the outside. "I'll get it!" Called Karin from the couch. She opened the door seeing Tsunade with some groceries from the local store.

"Hello everyone!"

"Aunt Tsunade!" Shouted Naruto from the couch jumping to save his aunt from the heavy lifting. "Oh thank you sweety! These bags were heavy!"

"No sweat! It's not that heavy to me!"

"Well I see you've been working out a lot huh?"

"Karin's has had a lot of time on her hands. She loves to do it!"

"I'm only looking out for you're best interest Naruto. You know that!" She giggled helping Tsunade. Gaara had been spurred on to help by Kurumu. They managed to set the food on the table and started to organize them while starting up dinner. Kurumu had Hinata got up helping with the groceries as well.

"Okay now that I'm here I need to talk to you and Karin Naruto." Tsunade stated. Karin and Naruto nodded putting the bags on the counter behind them.

"Would you guys be able to put this all away for me while I talk to them for a while?"

"Yes ma'am."The girls plus Gaara replied. Naruto and his sister went into a room next to the kitchen and closed the door. Naruto had a sense a foreboding ahead of them which didn't exactly say it was bad news.

"Okay..Before I start I want you to know that I'm happy you've really started taking this whole thing seriously Naruto..with Kokoa dead I think it's safe to assume they are on the move."

"I would think so too"

"With that said I want to be able to start getting serious about getting your skilled with a sword improved also."

On the outside of the room there was much mumbling heard from the inside of the room. Hinata was getting more and more curious about the little meeting they're having in there. "Guys...you ever get the feeling that Tsunade is keeping way too many secrets from us."

"I'm sure she has a reason for doing this...With Naruto being targeted and all."

"You still believe that story Kushina told us?" Hinata was convinced there was more to this bogus tale then any of them let on.

"What do you think?"

"I think Naruto is trouble with something else...Remember those killings back home?"

"Yeah...I remember..." Kurumu had head the horror stories told by the news and she did know about the killings affect Naruto more than her. She really felt horrible about not being able to comfort the boy further.

"I don't think the mob would do something like that."

"Don't get nosy Hinata. It's not something you want to be listening in on." Mizore. She knew all to well what they're doing in there. If Hinata heard anything at all.

"I can't just ignore this..those monsters killed Neji...I won't let them take Naruto too... If there is something we could do then maybe we could try our best to help him." Mizore reassured hers with a shoulder on her arm. "Just you being here is enough for Naruto and Karin. I'm sure that Naruto appreciates the support he gets from you three...It's enough for now." Mizore then proceeded to put the last bag away. As if on cue Tsunade had come out with Karin and Naruto with a grin on her face. "Alright who wants Yakisoba tonight!"

"Wow that sounds great now!" Naruto exclaimed. His hunger known from his growling stomach.

**After dinner**

Hinata was getting restless in her bed. She had shared the same room with Kurumu as Naruto and Gaara slept in different quarters. The girl had gotten up with her uneasiness slowly exploring the house during the night. Hinata had sat on the couch eyeing the books in the shelf when something caught her eye. "What is that?" She asked herself. With curiosity getting the best of her she grabbed the object as she began to scan the small book. Hinata read out the title as "Uzumaki line."

_"It must be a family tree..I wonder.."_ She opened the door and it was a record of the Uzumaki past and present. She traced Naruto's branch and followed in until she felt a bump where she read the name "Mito"

"..Mito..Must have been his grandmother." Suddenly she jumped up feeling a hand. "Oh...Kurumu...you're awake."

"I heard a noise out here..What are you doing with that book?"

"It's Naruto family tree...look..I felt a bump right where his grandmother's name is." Kurumu saw there as an outward indentation in the name "Mito." As Hinata had pointed out. "Hey you're right...what is it?"

"It's on the other side of the page...I'm gonna turn it."

"I don't think you should be fooling around with this Hinata."

"It's fine..Now let's see." She turned and much to their surprise it was a small booklet. Upon further investigation they discovered it to be a diary of said grandmother.

"I guess Tsunade had kept it here for safe keeping."

"To keep snoopers like you at bay."

"Look maybe this will solve the mystery around what wrong with Naruto."

"Nothing's wrong. It's just some bad company."

"No...There's more to it than that I know it."

"How do you know?"

"Remember when he came home covered in blood? I knew from then that he was hiding something..I could see it in his eyes. There's something that they aren't telling us and I want to know what it is."

"It's not such a good idea."

"Shh! Let's read it!" They opened the diary reading an entry set a long time ago. Hinata checked out the date and something baffled her. The date was set in the 1400's! "Impossible...Look at the date...this was written in 1462, The 12th of October."

"How old was his grandmother?"

" Kurumu...this was written almost 600 years ago. It also seems like this was the last entry." Summized the Hyuuga sleuth.

"600 years? That's along time."

"Look...October 12th 1462. I've not long to live in this mortal world. It seem that I have not before they come for me. I hope that whoever reads that they know what happened to me to remember for all time. I've been discovered by the human population as a cursed soul. I know I stand no chance once they come in looking for...My husbands blood has been keeping me alive ever since I left him. He saved me from the dreaded sickness which has overtaken me and freed me of this earthly plane...Even now as I write this diary I am among the undead. But terrible monsters have been hunting me down for the life force which will give them strength to rule over this world. The tepes have been all but purged from this world. As I have been taken and given birth to the next generation of the damned they have hunted me down to this lowly farmhouse I've retreated to...I only hope that upon my death. the line will remain dormant for the next rise of the new moon in 600 years. To when the bloodline awakens within the first born son of my line. My daughter and her family have vanished from sight on my order. I will take the secret of the damned to my grave...For eternity.

Mito Uzumaki..Wife of the count Vladisclous Dracula...The first vampire..But certainly not the last."

Kurumu was taken a back by this."Vampire did exist in that time and she knew it was going to happen?"

" It makes sense...The killings...Naruto..him coming here. It was all done by vampires...and they are after Naruto."

"What..how can you know that?"

"It said the bloodline will awaken on the next full moon on this very month. When's the next full moon?"

"..Halloween...four days from now. Why?"

"...Kurumu...I think Naruto might be the vampire's descendant. They want to awaken his dormant blood."

* * *

Dun dun duuun. Looks like the Hyuuga just became Sherlock Holmes. Kurumu the ever alert Watson. What will they do now they understand the dilemma Naruto's in.

Next timeL Ch.10. "Akuha" Matata!

See ya next time ^ ^.


	10. Akuha' Matata

**Ch.10 "Akuha" Matata**

Yeah yeah I know! It's a pun in the phrase Akuna Matata! I couldn't help myself. It was funny at the time when I wrote out the title. So sue me! Anyway I think I should tell you that I recently wrote to my old high school band teacher yesterday. I told her that I'd be able to visit her students practicing their now shows and what not. I used to be the little pit dude when I started there back in 2001. I remember being the little Hispanic kid who played the bells and congos and dreamed of playing the drums when I got the chance. Wasn't able to until my junior year though. That wasn't even in the same school! But after I graduated from Celebration after I left Haines city high I decided to tap in to the roots of my beginning.

I hope I get to see at least one of their practice one of these days cause I really wanted to see what they're show is this year.

Anyway enough nonsense. Let's see here. There's another story for the Naru/Ikki column that's not mine or Phantasm's. I feel like that column is gonna go big now that there's another author doing the crossover. I think I might do another one myself after I'm done with this one I think. I'll be on another month or so hiatus before I hit the keyboard again after I'm done here! You know what...I think I might just let you get in on this too. Alright. Next chapter will be written not by yours truly: But **YOU** the fans will write a chapter that will be posted on here after I review all the entries. THAT RIGHT FOLKS! It's a contest. So fire up those PC's and get to writing folks! I want to know where you would take this. You can add whatever element you want folks.

**The rules for this contest are simple.**

1. Grammar and puntuation is not everything but it'd be great if I didn't have to do much to beta read it.

2. You must have an account on this site. Anonymous writers will not be viewed. I will look all of you up on this site for proof!

3. You must also follow the storyline to tie it in with the rest of the plot.

4. SOMA I LOVE YOU!

5. Ignore rule four: This is an M rated fic so if you are up to it! Write a little fanservice if you want. Don't be afraid to go berserk.

6. Have fun with it. This is all in good fun. If you think it's not good enough don't worry about it. I'll tweak up some things here and there and then give you the credit for it in this story.

7. SOMA YOU CAN'T BASH THE WINNER OF THIS CONTEST! I KNOW YOU HATE ME BUT NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE ON ME FUCKER! I still love you though. Just stop writing reviews anonymously. Be a man and get an account before I personally fuck you up with my machete. This is an open threat punk. I will make you bleed and dance with you in the hellish burning ring of fire after drawing a pentagrams on your forehead and sacrifice you to the devil (And/or any heathen god of my choosing)!

8. Ignore rule seven, I just wanted to vent a bit!: The words required are **ONLY** 3k - 6k words!

There ya have it folks! Those are the rules. I won't write chapter eleven so someone has to step up and get to writing folks! Reviews are coming in strong as ever folks. Keep it up and hope this goes out with a bang!

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

"Are you sure about that Hinata?" Asked a very worried Kurumu. Hinata paused for a moment to reread the entry to confirm her suspicions.

"Yes...It's all here."

"How can you believe it?"

"You can't make this stuff up Kurumu."

"Yes you can! Bram Stoker and Anne Rice did it."

"What if she was telling the truth? What if Mito was trying the save the world from domination?"

"..I don't know. I don't know what to think anymore." Hinata's hand soon found itself on Her shoulder for comfort. Kurumu knew that she was trying her hardest to soak it all in. She knew that things weren't going to be the same from now on. "It's gonna be alright Kurumu. We know the truth now..It's up to us to do what we can for his sake."

"You're right...You're absolutely right Hinata." She sighed letting her hand touch Hinata's. She rubbed it to further take in her warm fingers.

"Listen Kurumu...We have to keep quiet about this okay? We can let on that we know his secret now."

"Oh...I hate keeping secrets..Especially if it involves him." Kurumu's mind-scape couldn't fathom the very idea of Naruto being a dormant immortal. She just couldn't take that kind of information.

"I know this is all sudden...but we have no choice. Are you with me Kurumu?'

"I am...I just don't know if I can look him in the eye now."

"It's hard for me too but we have to be strong now. We have to protect him even more so now. We don't know what we're up against."

"You're right...I'll support Naruto and everyone till the end."

"Atta girl...Now let's get back to sleep...It's getting late."

"Right." They both replaced the book back where Hinata had found it and proceeded the go back to sleep. Little did they know a shadow was already slipping back into the darkness having seen the entire event take place. The shadow slowly realizing that things were now getting more complicated then it had to be.

**The Next Mourning**

Naruto had woken up from his slumber when Mizore had entered his room. She had a slight grimace on her lips which alerted him to something bad. Naruto didn't like the face she wore when something bad was about to happen and her knew it all too well that something bad always happened. Even if it didn't involve him, which it usually does.

"Mizore...What are you doing here?"

"It appears that we've blown our cover Naruto."

"What're you talking about...What cover?"

"Naruto...Remember the day your mother said a little white lie to cover up the real truth?"

"Yeah?"

"Looks like some snoopers have seen the truth...You see there's a diary that Tsunade told me about when she talked to me yesterday."

"I see...She wanted me to see it right?"

"Yes...but it looks like the secrets out."

"Who found it."

"You're friends Kurumu and Hinata."

"What?..Why?"

"I think they may not have bought the little alibi from your mother and somehow wanted to know why you're being targeted."

"I see...So what do we do."

"Nothing...I will talk to them myself when I get the chance...I feel that it's better that those two are the only one's to know about this...I'd rather not let Gaara know if at all possible."

"Right...Okay...But I think I should talk to them..I'll say that I was the one who caught them reading that diary and read it myself when I get the chance."

"You think it would be wise to let them in...You might risk their lives by divulging this information."

"Yeah I would...but I would be putting them in danger of not knowing this...They might have found out sooner or later."

"So be it..."

"I'll go talk to them."

"Okay Naruto..." She left the blond to his thoughts. He had to find a way to break it to them gently. He decided to get out of bed into his cloths with his mind pondering ways to tell them without raising suspicion from Gaara. Just as he got out of his room he saw Mizore talking to Hinata and Kurumu with Gaara still on the T.V. Naruto decided to sit next to him striking a conversation.

"Hey Gaara. You sleep well?" He asked.

"I slept fine...I don't know about those two."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard them talking in the living room last night...Looks like Hinata found out something interesting about someone."

"Really?" Suddenly Naruto's panic level began to rise. Did he catch them snooping around also? he had it in his head that Mizore was the one who caught them. Was Gaara watching as well? Naruto had to come up with a excuse to hide the truth from him.

"Yes...They mumbled a name which caught my interest too. Someone by the name of Mito Uzumaki...Does that name ring a bell?" Suddenly Mizore and the others looked in Gaara's direction. The secrets out to everyone now. Naruto stood up facing them all.

"Mito..You mean my long dead great grandmother?"

"Yes." Gaara crossed his arms. "One in the same.

"Great grandmother?" Asked Gaara.

"Looks like you know something too...Alright. I might as well get this out of the way. Hinata..Kurumu get over here...I know you were reading that diary too." They both jumped up in astonishment. So much for keeping it a secret.

"Mizore and Gaara caught you guys reading it last night."

"Sorry Naruto." apologized Kurumu. Hinata had held both her own hands to protest. "but we were worried about you...The killings. You coming here. It was all too strange. Ever since that new girl showed up things have been going so wrong...My brother's missing and some of our best friends are presume dead...What's going on Naruto?"

"Sit down here guys...it's time I told you." Before he started to talk Karin and Tsunade had woken up from the commotion. Karin could feel the tension in the air with the way Naruto was having everyone sit on the couch.

"Sis...Aunt Tsunade...it's time we came clean."

"Came clean? Naruto what are you talking about?" Puzzled Karin. Tsunade deameanor suddenly changed dramatically. "What are you talking about Naruto?"

"They know alright...they read the diary of great grandmother."

"Is that so?' She looked at the two female culprits who were fidgeting in embarrassment. "What did you see Hinata? Kurumu?"

"We the entry dated October of 1462. Over 600 years old.

"What else did you read?"

"That...Naruto is the descendant of Vlad tepes. He's an unawakened vampire."

"Right...Well I might want to tell you that that diary was written a long time ago...She didn't die until 40 years ago. The people she described didn't kill her."

"But she wrote that she didn't have long to live."

"You know people still rush things when they're faced with the possibility of dieing...My grandmother was an immortal after couldn't die even if they tried. She only died cause she didn't want to take human life anymore. She starved herself of human blood till the end. Her daughter Mito spoke of was my grandmother who is still alive. You used to visit her with your mother right Naruto.

"Oh yeah...I remember now. Grandma Elsa right?"

"Yeah..Elsa Van Helsing (A/n: Lol I made this one up myself HAH!) Wife of Abraham Van Helsing. You're grandfather."

"I remember him too only in pictures."

"Right. He died some time ago before you were born. You're family line branch it a bit complicated Naruto but one thing us for sure...You descend from you're mother's side. The side of the true vampire."

"So if that's true why did you have the same last name as mom?"

"I changed it when I moved to Japan to protect our true identity. You're real last name is the Uzumaki. You're blood speaks otherwise."

"So it's all true...vampire do exist." Gasped Kurumu.

"Yes...and they are after Naruto. Which is why your parents sent them to me." Suddenly Naruto's face hung low remembering Kokoa's words in his mind. _"We paid a little visit to mommy and daddy dearest. My older sister had them tell us where you were...Right after she drained their bodies dry of every last drop." _The voice continued to play over and over again in his head. Her voice sounding like a broken record.

"Naruto.."

"...I haven't heard from them in over 3 weeks now...I miss them."

"It's okay Naruto. They're fine.."

"No they're not...They're dead."

"Naruto you know that's not true." He pulled out the cellphone he had swiped from Kokoa's body showing him the picture of Kushina and Minato. "Oh my god!"

"They showed this to me...They said they needed to sever all human ties..." His eyes still trying so hard to hold in his anger. Hinata and Kurumu stroked his shoulders attempting to ease his emotional stress. Tsunade had also began to comfort him. Karin's fist was still clenched in her anger of knowing what they had done to them. She too joined in the little group hug.

"I'm so sorry Naruto...I'm so sorry."

"If I had been there to stop them...If only I had been there."

"They would have killed them anyway. All they want is you..."

"I think they are gonna wanna settle this once and for all.. I want to stop them before they hurt anyone else I care about."

"..Okay Naruto...We'll help you...You'll get your chance Naruto...We'll settle this once and for all."

"What do you want us to do?"

"By you guys being here..you're the last hope for this world. When the times comes you'll need you're strength together." Tsunade's words touched everyone's heart. Naruto's was through just waiting for their evil take hold to their home. "Alright then...I'm ready." They all regained their spunk once again which more vigor them before.

**In another part of town**

A group of small teenage boys had seen three very beautiful girls walk through the streets during the daylight hours. Two of the boys were whistling suggestively at them wanting their attention. Akuha had seen the boys and only allowed some of her power to surface. the boys soon found themselves being chased my rabid junkyard dogs. _"Pathetic humans. Such a waste of good blood too."_ thought Akuha to herself.

"Is there something wrong Akuha?"

"No Moka...not at all.." She closed her eyes and inhaled as much air as she could. Some of the people were coughing and wheezing from the lack of Oxygen in the air and started to collapse. When she inhaled. Only a few people managed to get back up. "I got his scent...Karua...Moka... why don't we find a place for us to crash until we can come to pay a certain someone a visit."

"Oh there's a hotel over there sis!" Karua pointed at nearby luxurious hotel with all the fixings. Akuha had seen the sun begin to set in the horizon and knew she had to act fast. This was the day to obtain her goal.

"When the sun sets...We move..and this time I will see to it personally." The grin which planted itself on her face was only rivaled my the devil himself. She knew that this was her chance to become the master of the world and bring her kind out from the darkness and into the light of a new era. The age of the immortals was nigh.

**Later on. (Nightfall)**

Naruto had started to walk outside the house as the others had started to indulge in a hearty meal before hitting the hay. He took it upon himself to sneak out of the house to further get some of his kendo practice on before callin it a night. Kurumu had come out seeing him still hitting his kendo stick on the target dummy before he stopped seeing her.

"Kurumu..what are you doing out here?"

"I came to see what took you so long to come inside. You're dinners ready."

"I know..I just wanted to get some time in before I had to go to sleep."

"Is that so? You know you look tense Naruto." She got closer to his back placing her hand on his shoulders. Kurumu's hands were like magic on Naruto's back. He almost gave out a slight sigh of satisfaction for her efforts. "Does that feel good Naruto?"

"Yeah it kind of feels great!" He decided to sit down allowing Kurumu to give her little back massage. She even started working on his neck as well as up and down his spine. The blond purring at her actions giving a feeling of satisfaction to Kurumu. Her smile further showing her happiness.

"Naruto...you shouldn't push yourself so hard okay? I know you want to be stronger but there are times where you need to relax."

"Kurumu thank you for worrying about be so much but I'll be fine...Really I am!"

"Even so. I won't let you over exert yourself to death sweety. Now just relax..." She continued to give the young man her hand medicine when Naruto suddenly felt something soft on his back. Naruto was blushing slightly knowing full well what they were. Before he even realized it Kurumu's arms were already around his waist.

"Hey...you okay?"

"Naruto...There's something I've been wanting to talk about for some time now..I know I've always been honest with myself...But I think I should tell you...This is the first time I'm really happy with myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I don't want to sound so selfish but I feel so happy when I'm with you like this. I haven't been able to be there for you since all of this started to happen..I..just wish I could do more."

"It's alright Kurumu...everyone's been working hard for my sake...But this is my fight and I have to see to the end."

"You have every right to do this...But you know you don't have to do this alone...We're all here to help. Don't forget that Naruto.."

"Thank you...I don't know if I can ever repay you guys for doing this for me.."

"Well...there is one way Naruto." Sudden she placed a hand on his cheek turning him to meet her eyes. "Close your eyes...I want to give you a present..." Naruto's face began to turn a bit red but closed his eyes as per Kurumu's favor. he only felt something soft hit his lips before his mouth also felt something touch the roof of his mouth. He opened his eyes confirming Kurumu's lips pressed against his ever so softly. She had put her hand on the back of his head to further deepen the kiss before breaking contact. Naruto's stunned expression only served to cause her to giggle.

"Was that you're first time?"

"..Yeah...Yeah it was."

"That was my first real kiss too..." She placed his head on her breasts rubbing his head ever so softly. "Naruto. Whatever happens...You've always had me...I won't ever leave your side.. okay?"

"Kurumu...What are you saying?"

"Isn't it obvious?.. I conveying my feelings to you Naruto." Naruto couldn't find an argument to counter her statement. She pretty much said she loved the blond. "That way I won't lost to her so easily..Or those vampires either." She giggled before getting up to the porch door. "Don't stay out here to long okay?.. I'll keep this little conversation a secret..."

"..Sure...I won't be long." She decided to go over to him to steal one last deep kiss before holding Naruto's gentle hands. "That one was for good luck. Goodbye Naruto. I'll see you inside.." She sauntered over the door before looking back mouthing an 'I love you' to him before going in. Naruto was taken a back from her actions. Now his heart started to ache a bit before he ended up looking up at the moon. Now he had another drive to save this world. Conflicting feelings inside his mind played between his still lingering feelings of an old love with Kurumu's feelings which now held a place deep inside of him.

**Outside Tsunade's house**

Akuha and the two remaining sisters were waiting just outside for the right moment to strike and capture their prey. Akuha's eyes litters with lust and anticipation

"I want him myself...do what you like with the others..." she spoke to Moka and Karua who already vanished into the blackness. "Now then Naruto...Let's try this again one more time...You're going to have to pay dearly for what you did Kokoa with you're friends blood..I will guarantee it..."

* * *

And there is the premise for chapter folks. Alright you know what to do now! Send in your entire via email. You can contact me with luny_tunes114_ and submit your entry there. Good luck guys and I will remember to mention the winner. Also I will be adding an Omake to announce the the winner as well!

FIRE UP YOUR PC'S AMERICA!

Ch.11 *Insert your chapter title here*

See ya next time^ ^!


	11. It's time!

**Ch.11. It's time  
**

Okay folks. It's me again...Yeah...Project "Make them do it" didn't go as well as I had hoped. Oh well now that just means I'll do it myself. I fear that my predictions were not as spot on ad I planned (Remember when I it might be around 18 and 20 one's a short story which I really didn't take as seriously as 'certain people' wanted it to be. That means you Soma. That's right, I didn't care from the very start. This was for shits and giggles. Bet you knew that already didn't you.) I need to make this quick folks as I will be starting some Job hunting and what not and I've been beta reading for some little boy and his shit so I'll be calling this my last hurrah unless shit happens.

I just applied for a job as a drum teacher and sales person at a place called Drums2Go. They managed to file my application the spot after I filled it out. I really hope I get this job as I need some income for when I start school in November for my Ornithology.

Also. Soma you didn't sound so cynical to Kyuubi16(God you nerds come up with the most unoriginal names.) I know he's a pervert but really, Cut him some slack. His 100 + "Lemons" Means that he's dedicated to this site (Unlike your truly. I just have fun on here. I don't ever take this as seriously as MANY nerds do. I'm a closet nerd when it comes to certain things like music and animals Btw. Not an "otaku" in every sense of the word). I've read some of them and normally I'd agree but my opinion if you hasn't changed either. You can say that this is an impartial opinion which I guarantee YOU won't be reading. You'll just skip straight to the story just like everyone else.

So just to get the point across. **I..DID..THIS..CAUSE..I FELT..LIKE...IT. **I don't merit an real criticism since I was just dicking around. You're probably gonna say "Even so you could have still tried harder." I believe the whole point of **"dicking" ** around is just that. I've no intention of taking this one seriously. If I did I would have gone a whole other reality your rants don't mean shit...That's just it. Hell no one's rants mean shit to me. I don't even put effort in this or any of my rants especially. I just say what ever devious little thought pops in my head. Really this is why I wish you had an account. That way I don't have to waste OUR time typing this on here for the world to see..But it seems your esoteric behavior is only matched by your illegitimate logic. That or I have dementia... Mostly the other part since I'm over it! (..Or am I?...)

Well that's pretty much it.

Everyone..Let us begin shall we?

* * *

It was the mourning during the next day at Tsunade's house. Naruto had been training hard with Gaara for almost 4 hours. The others were watching them work as hard as they can with the new found knowledge of Naruto's hidden family secret. It was then when Hinata had taken Karin so the side away from unwanted ears.

"Karin." She spoke haphazardly.

"Yes Hinata..You want something?"

"If Naruto's has that blood inside him..What does that make you?"

"Well I guess you can say I'm a bit like him..I can't become a real vampire but I abilities as a human have been heightened."

"How so?"

"Well I can jump higher, regenerate wounds faster and more strength then an average human being. It's not as good as Naruto's but I can do things that Olympic athletes will never do even with all those years of training."

"I see."

"Are you worried about me and Naruto?"

"Well..With all that's going on. I feel a bit helpless. I wish I was able to be as helpful as everyone else is."

"You are..Look no matter what happens I know that you'll prove yourself."

"Really?"

"Yeah..Come on we need some girl power around here. All the men are getting the credit. I think you and Kurumu are the key to Naruto's true strength since he cares about you. He's also wanting to save those people from Akuha's grasp. If anyone has been the most help so far it was you. You've supported him all the way up to this very point."

"..You're right...But still..I feel that I need to do something."

"Okay then..How about I let you read up in some Transylvanian folklore so you can help him even further. Is that good enough for you?"

"If it'll help...Then yes..I'll do it." Karin grinned showing her eagerness to teach Hinata all she knew. "Alright...Follow me..I'll explain everything alright?" Hinata nodded eagerly. "Okay!" They went inside the house into the library. Outside the house Gaara won the sparring match against the blond hands down. Tsunade had clapped with the sparring over. "That's good Gaara. Naruto your leaving open spot in your stance. Gaara's exploiting those weak points every time. If he is able to do that the enemy will definitely see them as well. We'll stop here for the day. When the breaks over Naruto we'll work on those stances okay?"

"Right auntie." He sighed wiping the sweat from his brow. "You're getting faster with your thrusts Gaara."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"I was only able to find point in your stance. I wasn't too fast at all."

"That just means I need to get stronger." Naruto grinned. Tsunade call for him from the inside as well as everybody else. "Alright guys. Time for lunch. Naruto would you be a dear and get some soda from the store?"

"Sure Aunt Tsunade." Kurumu suddenly hatched an idea. "Tsunade is it alright if I went with him?" Before she could answer Mizore got up from her place. "I think I'll go. There's something I need to get from the store anyway." Kurumu steamed, not happy about Mizore's interference.

"Alright Mizore you'll go. Kurumu I actually need to talk to you for a moment. Gaara you as well."

"What about Hinata and Karin?"

"She's talking to Hinata inside the library. I just want to discuss what out next course of action. I think it's time we prepared ourselves. They might be here soon." They all nodded. Kurumu took advantage of this opportunity, Stealing his hand for a moment. "Be careful okay Naruto?"

"Yeah yeah." He blushed, His memories of last night fresh in his head. _"Aww he's so cute when he blushes." _Kurumu thought to herself.

"We won't be long." Naruto spoke walking out toward the street with Mizore.

"Take care." They waved going inside the house. Naruto had walked a block a few blocks from the store. (A/n: Where I used to live in Miami the store was pretty close to my house. However this is not the case.)

"Something on your mind Mizore?" He noticed her stoic face lost ion thought.

"Yes...Naruto. I just had a little chat with Mei yesterday. It seems they are here."

"What? Are you sure?"

"I am. I think even "she" might even be here Naruto. Akuha Shuzen."

"That means she wants to end this as soon as possible. Did she say anything about Moka or the other sister as well?"

"Now that you mention it. Yes she did say something about Karua and Moka being among he presence..."

"Damn...I don't I can handle those three at once."

"I believe the other two are the least of your problems..Akuha is the one you will have to worry about. After killing Kokoa she will be after you for revenge."

"If that happens I'll be ready. I've been training all this time...With two nights before all hallows eve, it won't be long before she makes her move."

"Granted if she hasn't already. I believe you outta keep in eye out for anyone around you...If she is here everyone in his city would most likely have been turned to her will. We must take precaution."

"What about the people she turned in Japan?"

"They might be here watching your every move as well. You can bet she will use them as leverage to sway you."

"...Hey...I was wondering about the whole changing them back..."

"It is as I said Naruto...You won't bring them back. The only way to save them now is by killing them..By killing Akuha."

"What do you mean?"

"I've read on a fable about Dracula that when he was killed..Those who were taken were killed off as well...Some of them explain them turning human and dying immediately afterward. All the evidence dictates that once she dies. So will all the other who were ever turned."

"Is that right?"

"I'm afraid so...But those were just fables..I can't guarantee that it will work." In the middle of their conversation they made it to the store. Once inside Mizore and Naruto stared at the vast array of knick knacks and assorted groceries for all the purchase.

"I'll be checking something out. Naruto grab what we need and let's get out of here. I don't want us to be here too long."

"Yeah..I can feel it."

"I figured as much." They looked around and sure enough everyone was looked dead at them for about ten seconds before going about their daily lives. Naruto decided to hit the dairy section with his handy push cart reaching for eggs, milk, and butter. Just as he was about to grab the small tub of butter another hand got in his way. "Oh..I'm sorry." A feminine voice spoke. He looked up seeing a beautiful young lady with black hair tied up in a pony tail with a black shirt and black miniskirt. "Were you gonna get that butter?" She asked.

"Oh no miss..Go ahead and get it. I'll just get the other one."

"I couldn't do that. I mean you might want it as much as I do."

"No no no..Go ahead..I like the other one anyway." He grabbed the tub mark "Land - o - lakes" letting the lady take the "Country crock Calcium" tub. "Thank you...Um sorry if I mean to prod but what's your name?"

"I'm Naruto..Naruto Uzumaki?"

"You're Japanese..So am I? I'm Aki Huagami" (A/n:If that even makes sense :P)

"Nice to meet you Aki. Are you visiting here?"

"Yeah..Actually here to meet someone special to my heart."

"Really. You have a boyfriend? "_Lucky guy. She's really pretty." _He thought.

"I do. Actually you kind of remind me of him. You see he has a little mark on his cheek and blond hair just like you."

"Is this your first time here?"

"Yes. I'm kind of getting used to the people around here."

"Me too. I'm with my family and friends actually?"

"Is there a girlfriend you're here for too?" She asked. He only blushed. "Well.. You see I don't have a girlfriend..yet."

"Oh that's too bad. I think you'd have a girlfriend already."

"Why do say that?"

"Well you're pretty handsome and really sweet!"

"Aww shucks..."

"Hey..walk with me for a bit. I bet if we work together we can get this shopping done a lot faster."

"Okay." She decided to walk beside the boy with her basket with Naruto pushing his cart along.

"So is your boyfriend the only reason you're here."

"Yeah..I really miss him and he's always wanted me to come here and stay with him. But for some reason I can't ever get the chance to see him until now."

"That's sad. If I had a girlfriend I'd make sure I'd be with her 24/7."

"I have an idea Naruto. Since you don't have girlfriend and I'm a bit lonely. Wanna pretend to be my boyfriend?" The sudden suggestion made him jump up a bit. "Well you already have someone."

"Silly it's only pretend. Come on "honey" Let's continue shopping okay?" She winked.

"..Sure." He agreed. She decided to wrap her unoccupied arm around his egging him on to rest his head on hers. "So tell me Naruto. Where are you staying?"

"At my aunts house my sister and my friends.I've haven't been here for to long but long enough to get some things done."

"I can see that. You work out?" She squeezed his arm feelings his ripped bicep. "Well...a bit..yeah!"

"So strong. I think I'm safe in your hands than sweetie." She giggled.

"Aww gee Aki." He blushed."

"Naruto. Do you have someone you like?"

"..Well...I kind of..do...but then again."

"Oh? Is she pretty?"

"She's pretty alright...She's got great long hair, Wonderful personality. She's always been there for me..."

"Oh..I'm kind of jealous."

"You already have someone." Sudden Aki planted her index finger on his mouth. "Right now you're that someone okay Naruto?"

"Yeah...sure.." He grinned. "But why would you be jealous?"

"Well she seems like a really beautiful girl. I'd be jealous since she gets to be around someone like you Naruto. I bet your a real sweetheart."

"Aki..you're embarrassing me a bit." He blushed. She only giggled, kissing his cheek. "But just for this moment I think I can be a bit selfish. Right?" Suddenly Naruto couldn't help but give in to her. "I guess.."

"You know Naruto...What would you do if you had a world all to yourself?"

"Well..I'd have a lot of things I like in that world. All my friends would hang out and there would be no unhappiness."

"Really. That was I was thinking too."

"Wow.."

"I guess great minds think alike eh?"

"I guess they do." After they made it to the checkout counter Aki's hand slowly intertwined with his. "You know..If I ever had a world all to myself..I think I'd want someone like you in it. A world only for the two of us..Where anything is possible..It'd be my ideal world..Don't you think Naruto?"

"..Yeah...Hey...are you going anywhere after this?"

"I am..After this I will be seeing my real boyfriend...I wish I would have spend more time with you Naruto.. You really are a sweet guy."

"I'm sure your boyfriend would be jealous of us.."

"You're probably right.." They paid for their items and separating their hands. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Hey do you think we could contact anytime soon?"

"Oh don't worry about that..I shop here all the time..if you ever come back I'll be here. Same time..Same place..okay?"

"Sure..Goodbye." She leaned in for a soft kiss on his cheek. "See ya around Naruto.." She went outside the exit and out of sight. "Wow..She really was pretty." Sudden he felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned seeing Mizore with a lollipop in her mouth. "Hey..Don't daydream..It's time we left."

"Right.."

"Is something wrong Naruto?" He only looked at the door Aki had just left through before exiting out said door. "Naw..I just made a friend today..that's all."

"..Hmm...You sure your okay upstairs?"

"Yeah I'm fine..I was talking out loud to myself."

"Let's get going..It will be dark soon.

"Right." And they left with the groceries in hand. Outside the market Aki looked on at the two smiling to herself. She decided to walk toward a very tall house with a precarious looking idols on the lawn. She knocked on the door for a short time before she saw a pair a eyes peer in from the shadows.

"Who goes there?"

"It's me sweety. Can I come in?"

" Sure...Give me a second." The door opened revealing a tall and darkly dressed Sasuke with his black suit and suede shoes. Once inside the disguised aki dropped her facade coming into the house as Akuha. "That was a rather pleasant shopping day I had."

"Did you get what you went in for?"

"Yes Sasuke..I did..and when the night comes. We will take what is rightfully ours. Alert everyone..We will move when the moon flies over the sky."

"Of course Akuha. So you will be taking care of Naruto?"

"Yes...You will accompany myself and Moka with Karua and Moka take care of those meddlesome humans who stand in my way. I will not rest until he is mine..Right..father?" She looked back seeing two silhouettes of Minato and Kushina in an almost zombified state.

"Father..Mother..I think we should pay a visit to your son..Don't you think?" Two pairs of red eyes shined in the darkened house. "...Son...My son..." Kushina barely spoke. "Hmhmhhmmm Very well. I'll see to it you will see your son again."

* * *

Well that's it guys..There's the little M night Shamylan twist just to tease you. I told you to remember that even in Chapter 7.

And now a little announcement from Moka and Naruto:

Moka: Hello fans. It's me Moka! Today I've come to talk to you about a little science that many people have taken for granted. I know since I'm a subject of constant study.

Naruto: In my case my little friend is really a myth. (Naruto pats his belly.)

Moka:Right. Naruto's fox is actually a diety from a era during B.C Japan. I however am referred to as a cryptid. A creature that science refuses to accept. If you don't know what a cryptid is then I'll let Naruto explain.

Naruto: Cryptids are animals that appears only in books and people testimonials. The most famous crytids are vampire. Werewolves, Presumably extinct animals like the Devil dragon or _Megalania priscus_. It's a really big version of the Komodo dragon said to be over 30 feet long and almost weighing 2 tons. Another one is the Japanese smake Tsuchinoko. The snake with a tiny tail and enormous body and head.

Moka:The study of these creatures is known as cryptozoology. They spend their whole lives trying to prove these animals are among us and not just in pictures or videos.

Naruto: Right now more and more cryptid sightings are being shown all over the world. One such case would be the jersey devil. A "demon" That was seen around certain parts of the New England and particular in the New jersey area.

Moka: Another example is the Loch ness monster thought to be an extinct pleisosaur that may have survived the meteor that wiped out off of the dinosaurs. The missing link is also a crytid in the Americas. Some of you know it as Big foot. Others Sasquatch.

Naruto: The world is full of mysteries that humans are never able to proof. We live in a slowly evolving world that some day will we learn all about. But until then there will always be things we won't explain like Moka.

Moka:Right...So untill Next time.

Naruto: Ch.12 I'll get you my pretty!

Moka and Naruto: See ya next time ^ ^. \m/


	12. I'll get you my pretty

**Ch.12 I'll get you my pretty!**

Hey guys. I'm back. Today I'm going to explain a bit of a back story of which does involve the story at hand. Some people are asking how come she wants him so much. I think it's high time I told you folks about the true intentions of Akuha Shuzen. Right Akuha?

_Don't even try boy. Why am I the bad guy huh? You know that guy from saw is a seen as a hero. How come I have to be evil?"_

Yeah but he's got a BAD way of doing things. Also He's not a parasite

_Parasite? The hell is that supposed to mean_

It's a racial epitext. I thought about it just now.

_Well I never._

:P I'm kidding. I would never try to racially profile someone just because they're different from me *Cough* ALABAMA *Cough*

_You okay?_

Yeah My throats a little dry.

_Sounded like you uttered a name or something_

Nope...Nothing at all...^_^!

_Okay_..._Well looks like I'm needed on stage. See ya!_

With that said. Oh yeah I've got my power back HURRAY! I can breath man made air again! :P Thanks for the wait folks. I promise I'll try to make it up to you.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

It was a quiet night in the mansion of the Shuzens. Much of the night life was covered with the creature of the dark. Bats have roosted on the attic of the mansion living alongside the barn owl which showed signs of feeding on the rats that crawled below. This was a goash looking mansion with small burgundy curtains and black wooden statues that hung over the side of the walls overlooking the long dark corridor.

Here we see Kokoa Shuzen only a small child of seven walking with a small ball plushie in her hands. She had been trying to find her way into her room but the mansion was so big she managed to get lost in the hallway. Her nerves gave way making her body twitch to the slightest noise or shadow.

"Big sister...Akuha...Karua...Anyone here?" She whispered. Sudden she saw ten year old Akuha leave the room with someone tall and very beautiful. She had long pink hair and a very sizable figure to her. Her eyes red as the blood in her veins. This didn't not make her look scary at all. In fact her beauty show more brightly than any start in the sky. "Mama!" Kokoa called out.

"Oh dear why are you out of bed? I was just about to check up on you with Akuha."

"You got lost again didn't you Kokoa?" Akuha joked.

"Stop it Akuha. Mama she's picking on me again."

"Now girls. Please remember your sisters. You have to look out for one another." Their mother scolded. Sudden from the side a man with a butler suit came from the corner in front of her and her children. "Madam Akasha. Your Husband requires your presence."

"Right..Akuha please take your sister to her room and tuck her in."

"Will you read me a story Akuha?"

"Sure Kokoa. Mama told me a story I think you'll like."

"Really? I want big sister Moka to hear it too."

"She's already asleep Kokoa. I'm trying to put you to sleep with the story. It's just for you okay?"

"Okay Akuha. You win. Let's go." Kokoa had already taken her hand heading toward their bed. Akasha accompanied the butler until they came into a chamber with many people inside. "Ah. My darling Akasha. Are you well today?" A tall man with white hair and cape greeted her intimately.

"I was just telling Akuha a little story to help her sleep. You should try to spend some time with your children Issa."

"Sorry dear but you know as well as I do we have other things to worry about. Our children are fine."

"Oh Issa. You're making excuses again." She jeered.

"Alright alright..I'll try to make some time for our daughters. I promise."

"That's what you said last time." She crossed. Suddenly a clapping sound got both of their attentions. "Sorry to break up family time but we have business to attend to. I'm sure you know why we are here tonight. It seems...We have found it."

"Found what Darius?" (A/n:Persian King FTW)

"The hidden temple of the Hyn'thar..The temple of the immortals."

"What..is this true." Darius had tossed a small bracelet toward Issa's feet. "No...It can't be."

"The Soul Reaver...The key to unlocking the true power of our race. It's time we acted on it."

"This blade was said to be list forever..Even Mito said so herself before she died. Dracula had spent his life trying it." Akasha stated.

"Well my son Xerxes had found the temple in a far away land. I believe it is called Yucatan."Darius's face was as smug as a happy gambler winning a bet.

"My word. To the bracelet is is the real thing. What does this mean to the coven?" Issa asked.

"It means we are one step closer to become to new dominant race on this planet. Don't you see. The Hynadarri had left this jewel as well as the pillar for us to find. We are to achieve what they could not do. I believe we have even found the location of the one who will bring glory to our people. Her name is Kushina...Kushina Uzumaki."

The people had started to whispered among themselves. Issa stood up at the testimony. "Wait councilmen..Hear me. I've done the research on this myself. I came to find that the Hynadarri were done in by this power they created. Only a Dhampir born of Dracula's blood can unlock it's secrets."

"Because they were imperfect. But we've grown stronger over the past 3000 years. I feel we've waited long enough."

"True...But we do not know what this is capable of. What if it kills us all and the world with it?" Issa was sounding nervous.

"Are you frightened Issa? After all this was your idea."

"Yes but I never would have thought you would be able to find it."

"Don't you think you want to know how it works for yourself?" Akasha's hand had stretched out to Issa. Something wasn't adding up to him. "But if I'm wrong...I will have doomed us all."

"And if you're right which I am positive of, We're one step closer to becoming that which we have yearned for all this time. Akasha what do you think?"

"I bare the same sentiment for you Darius.." Issa looked toward his wife. "Akasha.."

"However.. I fear for the safety of my family and the rest of this coven. Darius, We should wait for the right moment to attempt this." Issa nodded picking up the bracelet running his latent powers into it. Soon a large red energy in the shape of a blade stretched from his hand. "The Soul Reaver... I never thought I would see it in all my years on this earth."

"So what do we do now then?" Asked Xerxes. A very tall young man with short black hair spoke. He had a bit of a receding hairline.

"Allow me to study this further. When I come up with the true meaning of the weapon's purpose and the temple's then we can make a decision."

"I hate to wait Issa. Can you just be positive about this?"

"Fool! You can't possibly comprehend this power..We're leaving Akasha." He stormed out. Suddenly Darius face show a bit of discontent. Xerxes stay by his fathers side wondering about what is to come now. "Father...Is something the matter?"

"Xerxes... I want you to keep a close eye on Issa and that infernal woman. I fear that he maybe hiding something from us.."

"I see. Leave to me father." He faded into the shadows. In a corner was Akuha with a smile on her face. Akuha was quite astute for a ten year old girl. She had listened in on Issa's meetings and wanted to know more about herself. Why she was forced to live as a shadow to humans. "Mama...Papa..." She disappeared from sight seeing her parents walk away.

The following nights Akuha had started to listen more and more into the meetings of the councils. The name Hynadarri and soul reaver played over and over again in her head. By the time she was 13 she was able to fully understand. She had finally gotten the gist of the true ascendancy of her kind. In her scheming she pulled her sisters into the situation telling them about the true power of the bracelet.

"Are you sure you should be fooling around with that thing Akuha?" asked Moka. She was six months younger then Akuha but just as strong. She'd been shanghaied along with Kokoa and Karua into sneaking into Issa vault and trying on the bracelet for herself.

"Of course. I've been doing a bit of homework of my own on this thing. I want to know what it does. Who knows it might even be better when I use it." She was obnoxious when it came to wielding power. She even became the leader of the Shuzen sisterhood once dominance was established. They all snuck inside the vault and finally laid eyes on the small bracelet. Akuha was quick to take it out of it's case and put it on.

"Okay...Here I go.." As she started to concentrate on the bracelet as hard as she can but was paralyzed immediately. "Akuha?" Moka called out. Soon a throbbing pain had come over her. they tried to help her but Akuha had slowly started to lose herself. She became mad with the bracelet's power overtaking her. She was slowly swallowed by the darkness.

**In Akuha's head**

She found herself walking mindless into nothing. Her thoughts trailing to where she might be. Sudden she saw flashes of light slowly take shape. She saw faces within the shades with dark eyes looking back at her.

"..Akuha Shuzen...What is it you want most?" One shade asked.

"Who are you?..How do you know me?"

"Akuha Shuzen...What do you want most in this world? Are you not tired of living in darkness?"

"What?"

"What do you desire most in this world Akuha..Power...Wealth... Life inside the light?"

"..I want my family to be happy. To be just like the humans...To be better."

"Is that your answer?" Akuha hesitated for a moment before coming up with her answer.

"...Yes."

"Very well. Then I shall partake you the use of the soul reaver. You are the one chosen by the Hynadarri to lead your people back into the light...You must become the child of blood. You must bring our race back into the light. For far too long have human dominated the sun. Now it is our turn to bathe in the warm glow of the sun. Not shade ourselves. For that...You must acquire the key."

"Where is the key?"

"It is one whose blood of tepes flows through his veins. A Halfling matrimony that will give rise to the new race if vampires..You must seek him out."

"Who am I looking for..Please tell me."

".His name...is Naruto Uzumaki..Son of Kushina Uzumaki..Daughter of Mito Uzumaki of tepes.. Dracula's wife.."

"I understand..I will not fail you..I promise..I will bring back your memory and renew our rise to glory."

"Akuha..There is warning I must bestow upon you child. You must be careful not to give him the bracelet. If the hand of a Dhampir touches the blade. All is lost. You must never allow the reaver to fall into his hands. If he is the one to unleash the pillars power he will destroy all those who dare name themselves the forsaken."

"I will not fail you..."

"The fate of the vampires survival rests in your hands child. Remember, On the birth of the full on all hallow's eve is the time to achieve the goal. The boy's blood will be awakened then. That is your chance to use the bracelet."

"I understand..Perfectly." She suddenly fell back into consciousness..

**Reality**

"Akuha..Akuha darling speak to me..Please."

"..uhh..Mother?" Akasha smothered her daughter as if she would never awaken. She turned her face scolding her immediately. "What were you thinking? Don't you dare scare me like that again." She hugged her again. Issa decided to sit next to Akuha patting her on the head. "Are you well dear?"

"Yes father..I am!"

"Good.." He turned to the others with a stern face. "Leave us." They bowed leaving Akuha to face her father now. "Akuha. You went into the vault and wore the bracelet didn't you?"

"..." Her face showed utter disappointment.

"I see..My dear daughter. You had a vision with the bracelet on didn't you?"

"..Yes father."

"What did they tell you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki...That's the boy's name." The name rang a bell to him. "..So it is true..."

"Father..I don't know this boy..Is he a real person."

"My daughter last I heard of that name. That lined ended with her's and entire clan wiped on their home. The eddy village."

"Right..I remember."

"But Darius claimed that the line somehow survives. Of that I no longer doubt with what you have just told me."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems he was right after all. The line does exist and she is set to wed someone by the name of Minato Namikaze."

"Wow..so what about Naruto?"

"I don't know about anyone by that name yet dear..However..Don't pry into it any longer. This is very dangerous for you and your older sisters. Okay?"

"Yes father..I won't do it again."

"That's a good girl.." As he began to walk away. She stuttered his name a bit. "."

"Yes..is there something want to tell me." She raised her hand but laid it back down not wanting to say it out loud. "No father..Nothing.."

"I see..get some rest. We will spend some time together once you recover." He left the girl to her thoughts. She laid there in her sheets wondering if she should have told Issa about her being chosen by the bracelet. "...I wonder...I should have said something...oh well."

**5 years later.**

In the halls of the mighty Shuzen Citadel Akuha stood within the room of vampire alongside her sister. She had taken over the coven following the hibernation of both of her parents. She had been waiting for this moment her hole life.

"Congratulations young miss It seems that you've finally succeeded your father as I knew you would have." Xerxes proclaimed.

"Thank you Xerxes. I am terribly sorry for the loss of your father however. I offer my deepest condolences."

"Thank you Milady..I will leave you to your thoughts then." He waved his hand watching the others leave the room. "So now what Akuha..Mother and father are asleep now. We've done everything according to your plan. What will you do now?"

"What else..I'm going to take that bracelet now. It's my birthright after all..Kokoa..Open the sleeping chamber. I need to have a little talk to mother and father dearest."

"Okay...But they won't hear you in those heavy coffins you know." Kokoa pouted. "And don't get too comfortable with that attitude either. I still say that Moka should have gotten. She's more beautiful and more voluptuous than you anyway."

"Kokoa. Have some respect for Akuha.' Karua shouted.

"Girls girls..Kokoa..I know we've had our ups and downs but I think there are more pressing matter at hand now. Open the chamber and meet me in the vault after I am done."

"Yeah yeah." She used her pinky nail to slash her wrists and used her blood to open the door. They left her there alone to talk with their sleeping parents. "Don't stay in there too long okay?"

"I won't be." She went down the chambers of the dormant vampires sleeping peacefully. Until she came in the room.

"Ahh..There you are father. You are sleeping wall I hope." She sauntered around his coffin for a while before addressing him again. "You know I've always seen you as a bit of a inspirational figure. Seeing as though I am the new leader of our coven. But I think I want to take the will of the vampires in a whole new direction. It's out with the old and in with the new. That means." She pulled out a silver stake and aimed it at the middle of the closed coffin. "The obsolete must be dealt with. You've been far too careful with that bracelet and not letting it get in the wrong hands. But you miscalculated." With one downward thrust she plunged the stake deep inside watching the blood spill from the bottom of the coffin. "Now I'm the one whose going to bring us out of the darkness. They chose me to do this. To carry out this task of bringing about the end of the humans...and you mother..you've always favored Moka and the others over me. Even going so far as to play with Kokoa more. But I think this time. I am going to be there for her. I'm going to make sure her future is a bright as ever." She removed the stake and slowly made her way to Akasha's coffin.

"Mother..Do you remember what you told me back then. About how the big bad wolf always got caught by the man and killed...I remember that story well. You see I've been thinking..Why is it that the wolf is always the one to get caught and killed. What did he do wrong..Why is he the one to pay for being who he is.." She continued to clean the stake licking the tip of it. "Why is it that the wolf never gets what he wants. It was those pigs fault for trying to save their skin killing something trying to survive? They were afriad mother..they were afraid of dying by the wolfs paws. Knowing they were going to be eaten. Knowing it was his nature to kill...To eat..to live.." She raised the stake higher and higher above her coffin. "I think this time wolf is the one to get what he needs. To devours those little piggies one..by..one." She thrusted the blade into the coffin as hard as she could. The blood dripping fast from the coffin.

"This time..The wolf will eat the little pigs. And there's no axe man to cut him..." She raised the stake from the wooden top wiping the blood off with the pointed object. "Humans are food..Nothing more and nothing less..It's time I paid a visit to Kushina and their adorable boy..." She went outside the chamber sealing it off to the rest of the coven. Never to let anyone know of what went on in there.

When she got down to the vault there she saw Kokoa holding the bracelet in her hands. "Let's get out of here..We're going to Japan..It's time we started our mission."

"How are we going to blend in."

"Leave that to me. I know there's bound to be a human worthy enough to play daddy for us."

"Right. So we really are going through with this. Even with all the things mother and father asleep?" Asked Moka.

"You worry too much Moka. Don't worry. I think Father would understand if we expanded his empire a bit more." She smirked. "Moka..I leave it too you since you're able to transform into human form."

"Right..About you?"

"I will remain hidden. You will have to set the events in motions just as I had foreseen." They left the mansion. Set to Tokyo to start the chain of events that will twists the fates of so many people and to their knowledge. Bring about the end of human kind.

* * *

Next time. Ch.13 To castle Hynadar Pt.1

See ya next time folks. Hope this holds you over.


	13. To Castle Hyldanar Pt1

**Ch.13 To Caslte Hyldanar Pt.1**

Hurray everyone! It's me again. I just discovered a lost gem in the Slipknot archive I've never heard before. Most of you Slipknot fans might know the song Disasterpiece in their album Iowa. Well I am falling in love with this song cause it's fucking ROCKS \m/! I was always a maggot as long as I remember. They're songs were so frikkin heavy on that guitar. Mick Thompson sure knows how to make her sing. Joey Jordison is also one of my drumming idols. I've looked up to him cause his drumming style ever since I picked up a set of sticks. His speed is sick as all hell

For those of you who don't already know the reason they're are on hiatus right now is for the fallen bass player Paul who recently died earlier this earlier. I don't remember how he died but because he was one of the precious members of the knot they've been unable to cope with the loss and have gone on hold. To Paul's family and his fellow band mates we send our condolences out to them. He was pretty much a bad ass bass player and will be missed in the metal community.

Anyway..Well I see that I still haven't scared off Some yet...*Snaps fingers* I have to try harder. For the record if you're going to argue about someone to said person, Use the forums. Don't rant using the reviews page. (I swear I will find you myself and hang you by your umbilical cord if you say **ANYTHING**!) Once I finish I will disable the anonymous reviews until you stop trying to say woman-like things. I told FOUR times already your opinions will be deleted on site. ( I haven't gone through the reviews on this story yet. I will though, you can guarantee that!)

Aside from the usual rant I feel that we are coming toward the final stretch folks. Brace yourselves!

That's about it.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

It was the afternoon when Naruto and gang were in the library searching for some strategies to take on Akuha when Mizore has discovered something that struck a chord in her head. She pulled a book that was written a long time ago. She called the others to see the book for themselves. It was titled "Magra Dam Hyldanarri!" She opened the book and started to scan it for clues.

"Here!" She pointed at a passage. Karin gave it a good once over seeing a certain name come up.

"I see..This isn't something you get to check out in a local library. Why is a book like this here?"

"Who cares? What does it say Mizore?" Naruto interrupted. Mizore quickly began to read it.

"It says that they're once loved an ancient people called the Hyldanarri that ruled over what would soon be Transylvania. They were a supreme people that had regenerative powers and the ability to live beyond normal human standards. They were a bloodthirsty people that were feared throughout the lands. A man by the name of Artanis (A/n: Starcraft Brood war FTW!) was known to have been born the prince of the Hyldanarri people and the strongest warrior to ever have lived. After the battle of Moridani they built a temple on his honor and gave ritual blood. Sacrifices of human blood were made in his name. They would feel his power flow deal inside him. It was there that Artanis himself had become something more than his fellow brethren. He became the child of blood. His blood was the key to unlocking the ultimate power of their people. But one holy knight had come to Hyldanar to challenge him. He accepted and a fierce battle began which resulted in the holy knight sealing Artanis's darkened soul into a bracelet. The bracelet was then lost in time for over 6000 years. The bracelet was a weapon in itself that channels one's own energy to form a mighty ethereal blade called the soul reaver(A/n: Sound sort of familiar? I'll give you a hint. Raziel used it to fight!). This blade was used to destroy the entire Hyldanarri empire in a single night. Before he could be lost to the bracelet's dark taint he thrusted the trinket away never to be seen again."

"Wow. This things sounds dangerous."

"And it partakes to you Naruto." Karin stated.

"How?"

"Well I've heard stories from aunt Tsunade that the blade still exists. The Hyldanarri were special people. You know what they eventually became?"

"What?"

"Vampires. They were the perfect immortals. Immune to the sun, Immune to silver, Powerful. They sound like they were the immortal in every sense of the word."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"It's said the the descendants of the Hyldanar were walking in shadows for a long time before one made his debut appearance. Vlad tepes: Count of Transylvania and Knight of Draculia, Order of the dragon. They say that the Hyldanarri blood ran through his veins and he gave rise to the first imperfect immortals. Since then they've tried to become more like their perfect ancestors. The temple they speak of in that passage is the pillar of Artan. Named for the man they built it for."

"I see. I can pretty much put the pieces together after that. My grandmother was his wife. She must have died knowing this secret. And now her blood runs through me."

"It's said in vampire lore that one whose blood of tepes flows through his veins is said to become the one to bring about the end of humanities rule and give rise to the Children of blood. Those who've evolved so to speak were known as children of Nosferatu. They're one step closer to becoming perfect. All they need is immunity to the sunlight. Which is why they need your blood."

"Now it all makes sense. They need one more piece to the puzzle. Akuha needs the final piece to put everything together."

"Right. Which is why we have to make sure they don't achieve that goal."

"Glad I've been able to learn how to fight thanks to Aunt Tsunade.." Naruto's thoughts fell back to what his parents said. He remembered those words his mother when they were together. "_Remember son. No matter what happens. An Uzumaki never gives up. We are stronger when we are determined. That's why you're so stubborn when it comes to loosing."_

"Mom...Dad. I promise I won't give up. I have to stay strong." Karin gentle hand slowly held his. "..Brother..."

"Karin...Is there anyway to stop this?"

"Well..As long as they done attain the key and your blood they can do much."

"EXACTLY!" A voice called out. They turned toward where the voice came from. To their horror they saw three female figures in front of the library door. Naruto recognized one as Moka in her human form. The other two were unknown to him. Hinata and Kurumu hid behind Naruto and Gaara. Karin stood next to him and Mizore.

"Well well well. It's about time we met finally met face to face. It's an honor to meet you Naruto Uzumaki. OR should I say, Naruto, descendant of tepes." A strange voice called out. It emerged from the shadows as a woman in a lack dress with downward pigtails."_That one must be Akuha...The other one must be Karua Shuzen. So they've come after all." _Naruto thought to himself. Moka had stared intently at the boy.

"Moka...So it was you then. You really where a child of Nosferatu after all."

"Correct. But I never would have thought you'd figure it out earlier but I guess a woman's charm is powerful when used against a weak human heart."

"Damn you all. I'll make sure you really dead for good!"

"I'd like to see you try." She snapped her fingers and all the Naruto's former friends surrounded him. He had seen all of those who were once human now loyal to Moka and the other two vampires. Naruto had also caught eye of Sakura. She looked pale and her fangs pointed out of her upper jaw. She licked her lips as if ready for a feast.

"Sakura. Don't do this! I don't want to kill you."

"I'm hurt Naruto. We were best friends you and I. We did everything together. Why must you be so stubborn Naruto? If you just said yes the first time none of this would have happened."

"Don't you get it. They killed my parents! They turned you against me and everyone else. Look at yourself! You've become a monster!"

"Oh am I really the monster here. Naruto you have no idea what it's like. We've had to live in the darkness for far too long. I want to walk among the light again. I've never felt the sun since that day she took me in. They gave me a new insight of what life really is like. That's why we need you. If you just gave us your blood. Then we can be together again like we used to. Please Naruto. Reconsider..."

"You should listen to their pleas Naruto. She misses you ever so much. Even your parents."

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THEM. I'LL KILL FOR HURTING THEM! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS AKUHA!"

"Oh. So loud..Mother...Father please show your sweet little child that your alright." Karin and Naruto eyes widened when two more shadows came from behind Akuha. "See..they are alright..They're no longer fledgelings anymore. They've realized their thirst already."

"..Mom...Dad..I thought you were." Kushina came over sauntering toward her son. She grabbed his cheeks which prompted Mizore to stand ready. " Naruto. You look healthy. I hope your eating your food right. How is Tsunade. Good I hope."

"..Mom...why?"

"I had my reasons my son. I gave in to protect you..I'm sorry. But it's the end for me. I am no longer your mother. Neither is your father your own."

"No...No Mom don't say that. I can help you. I know I can."

"It's alright Naruto. I chose this. I chose it for myself." She hugged Naruto as hard as she could. But something caught his attention that startled him a bit. "Relax Naruto. Just follow my signal. When the time is right. We will help you." She also looked at Karin and winked her eye. Karin now knew that she was still there, She had forgotten that she was also an Uzumaki. "Come with us my child. It's time you realized your destiny."

"Mom...Alright...I'll go." Suddenly everyone but Karin's eyes shot up. Kurumu was the first to run to him This made the other vampire move in a flash holding everyone down. "NO! NARUTO DON'T GO! WHAT ABOUT YOU TO STOP THEM!" Naruto turned around showing his face to Hinata and Kurumu. "It's alright..I'll be fine." He winked. Hinata knew that wink anywhere. _"Naruto. You sly dog you!"_ She thought happily. Kurumu was left in the dark. Clearly Naruto was up to something. Slowly they crept out toward Akuha eagerly waiting for this moment her whole life. She was finally able to touch the boy after having to be patient for so long. This was the one she was told about in her dream when she first started on her mission. "Finally I can see your face. You made a wise choice in doing this. You won't die from doing this but you won't be yourself again. You understand that right? Once we retake our rightful place in this world those humans won't deface this planet again. We have earned our right to live, Not just be another story to tell."

"So what will happen to me? What about my friends?"

"They will be welcome to join us too if they choose. Otherwise their fate is out of my hands. I won't be responsible."

"Is that right? Well if you put it that way looks like I have no choice." He turned to his mother who nodded her head. " Right mother?"

"That's right dear...So with all this settled..EVERYONE!" She shouted. "What?" Akuha sudden expression of shock when the three of them were surrounded by the very vampire thy turned. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Akuha Shuzen. You're not leaving this library alive."

"Why you! How is this possible? They were under my control!"

"Wrong again." Everyone had taken a stance ready to fight the three sisters head on. "Traitors." Akuha jeered.

"It was simple really. I'm an Uzumaki after all. I take after my mother."

"What?"

"You forget that Dracula's blood flows through me too. I'm the one in control of these vampires. They are loyal to me now! And I won't met you leave this place alive. I won't let you hurt my son!"

"So..It's come to this.." She slowly grinned. "You think these little chick are ready to fly yet? ME of all things. Fine..It seems that you won't quietly." Sudden she pulled out a white bracelet that had a purple jewel on it. Once it was on her wrist a black ethereal blade spawned from her hand. "No. It can't be!"

"That's right..You see it was a friend of my father who found it. I learned the true destiny from the ancient people. I was the one to bring our race back into the light. With this soul reaver I am invincible." She immediately charged over to the others that stood on her way. She hacked and slashed her way toward the others tearing away at their flesh. It was time for Naruto to start fighting back. Grabbing a sword from a rack that was used for decoration he took a stance. He saw her come out from the front only to disappear from sight."

"What?" Sakura suddenly saw Naruto about to get sawed in half before she intervened. "NARUTO!" She shouted. Before Akuha could thrust the blade she was stopped by Sakura's body getting the way of her intended target. "...Sakura?" She looked back toward her best friend. "You know your mom's a great woman. She found a way to set us free. I was under her control until I met Kushina. She gave all of us her blood and managed to free us from her grasp. I was not myself Naruto. But now I finally was able to stay at your side again. Sorry I did all that stuff back there...Will you forgive me?"

"Sakura!..SAKURA!" She was lifted by Akuha's blade and was tossed away. "Useless fools! Damn you Kushina. Damn your treachery for this!"

"HOLD ON SAKURA I'M COMING!"

"DON'T TAKE YOUR EYES OFF OF ME FOR A SECOND BOY!" She charged again but was stopped but a dark shade pointing her shadow blade away from him. She looked down seeing Sasuke's hand clasping her wrist.

"What?"

"That's as far as you go."

"Grr Out of my way!" She pushed him aside charging at Naruto once again. Sasuke managed to trip her which disable her right hand where the blade was sheathed. The sudden pain broke her concentration. The blade faded from view once she hit the floor. Naruto had picked up Sakura's head trying to keep her awake.

"Sakura...Are you alright? Come on hang in there."

"It's alright Naruto. I'll be fine. This won't kill me. I've been through far worse you know."

"Yeah..I know."

"Naruto..you have to run. Get out of here while you still can. It doesn't matter if we die. As long as you're alive the world has a chance. We can't let them win."

"Hold on..I'll end this once and for all!"

"No Naruto..Just go..We can't beat and neither can you. Just get away from here!" She ran her hand across his cheek. "You know when we were young..I had a bit of a fear too..Remember when we had to play that game in the dark in my house?"

"Yeah."

"Remember when you were scared of the dark?"

"Oh yeah.. I do!" He blushed a bit.

"The truth was. I was scared too. I hated the dark. I needed a nightlight to go to sleep back then."

"You mean. You were acting tough just to comfort me."

"Yeah...I guess..you can say that." She coughed a bit of blood. "You don't have much time. Please get out of here Naruto." He nodded at her. "I won't leave you here..I'll find a way to help you. I promise."

"Naruto...You were never one to keep promises...Don't try to make one now."

"But I will keep my word. You can bet your immortality on that!" For a moment Sakura saw his true colors. For some reason she just had to believe in him. To be able to put all of her faith in the slight chance that Naruto will com back for her was a risk in itself. But maybe...Just maybe.

"Oh no you don't!" Akuha had already taken out Sasuke. she made her way to Naruto unsheathing the soul reaver once again. "SASUKE! DAMN IT!" She focused the blade's energy and shot a ball of dark energy at Naruto. The ball managed to miss it's target exploding in a wall of books behind Naruto. He went toward Sasuke as fast as he could. Sasuke was held up with Naruto holding up his body weight. "You know you're getting heavier every day Sasuke."

"Yeah yeah shut up. You have to get out of. Thanks to Kushina I broke away from her curse. Now we've got a mission to get your ass as far away as possible."

"I can't leave you like this."

"It's alright Naruto. Come on I've been through this just as badly. It's alright. All you have to get the others and get out of here!"

"Is that so?" Spoke Naruto.

"Of course. We can't let them take you."

"That just never get old does it?"

"Well duh. We're about to be annihilated by vampires. It's still kind of a big deal."

"Right. I'll get the others and find a way to get you back..All of you!"

"SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET HIM OUT OF HERE NOW!" Shouted Ruby. She was busying trying to hold back Moka from getting to Naruto. She was having a hard time even holding her down. Moka was almost free when Sasuke pushed him away. "You heard her. Now's your chance."

"Right!" He ran toward Hinata and Kurumu. "Come on guys! Let's get out of here!"

"NOT SO FAST!" Karua was done killing the other vampires that stood in her way. Two of which he recognized as Neji and Gin. "NEJI! GIN! DAMN YOU!"

"Oh relax. They were dead to begin with. They don't have a soul. I just killed their bodies again. Now you're coming with me Naruto Uzumaki."

"DON'T TOUCH HIM BITCH!" She was about to race toward Naruto when Gaara and Karin got in front of here ready to fight her. "We'll hold them off. Get them out of here brother. GET OUT NOW!"

"Don't worry about us. Just get the hell out of this shithole." Gaara stated.

"Try to live damn it!" He took them away from the library and ran as fast as they could toward their house. They took a breath trying to regain their strength. He saw the moon shine brightly into the night sky. "Damn..We spent too long in that place. We should have paid attention.

"What are we gonna do now?" Asked Hinata. "We can't hide here forever."

"No. You can't..." Sudden they turned back seeing Akuha and Moka covered in blood. "That was a valiant effort they put there..but Karua should be enough to finish them off. I never would have thought Kushina would realize her bloodline that was dormant in her gene pool. Let's see if the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Damn it! How did you find us?"

"Your scent is prety easy to pick up you know. You stink of fear Naruto. The smell is almost intoxicating." Sudden Hinata and Kurumu stood in front of Naruto. "We won't let you touch him. He doesn't belong to you."

"So was Kokoa. But I think at this point we've both lost those close to us along this road. Now then..I think we should even the score." Moka (A/n: She's transformed at this point) and Akuha ran toward them knocking them out. Akuha then vanished behind Naruto holding him up. She ran her tongue across his cheek and down to his neck. "You taste good. I can't wait to have a sip of this precious blood."

"Don't think you've won. This ain't ov-" He was suddenly knocked out cold. His limp body now hitting the floor. "Moka. Take them home. I will deal with those traitors myself. When I come back we will begin the ceremony. All hallow's eve is upon us and we don't have long before the time passes us."

"Right...What about Karua?"

"She should join you before you head back home. Now go!"

"Right. See ya there." She picked up all three bodies and started to jump the rooftops toward a nearby boat. Akuha had made her way back to the library where Karua had killed the resistance. Who still drew breath was Kushina, Mizore, Minato, and Gaara.

"Such a brilliant display of defiance you showed back there Kushina. So you've awakened your powers and turned all my minions against me. Just to push him further away from me."

"Where is he?"

"Oh. He's in good hands 't worry. I won't make the same mistake again." Kushina gasped. She was just too fast for him. "Damn...We failed."

"You didn't fail. In fact I counted on something like this to occur. I had thought about what would happen if you betrayed me. But now you have worn out your use. I think it's time to feed my pet."

"You can harness that power Akuha. It will be your undoing. My mother died trying to protect it from someone like you."

"Lucky I wasn't the one who found it..It found me."

"Your a monster."

"Tell that to my parents..Oh wait. Nevermind. They're dead."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think it's odd that my father hasn't awoken yet? Or my mother? Why is that?"

"...You..You didn't?"

"In order to fully realize the true potential of the soul reaver it needed something else..The souls of powerful vampires to be able to live. Why did you think I turned you and Minato. I was hoping that when you turned you'd realize your bloodline and become food for my wraith blade. Now that it's come to this. The first full meal to satisfy the soul reaver's hunger!" She activated the blade once again. Her charged was so fast that no one saw her move until they watch her appear into the other side of the room. The blade pulsated with life, It was ready to feed.

"Now soul reaver. Feed and become stronger!" She raised the blade, Watching Minato's and Kushina body hit the ground. Ethereal energy now leaving their bodies. Mizore and Gaara watched as all the souls of the fallen vampire were slowly getting sucked into the blade itself. Once the energy was gathered, It glown even brighter emitting a black aura around Akuha. Karua had seen the power pulsing around Akuha. As soon as it came the aura had dissipated. She came down toward Karua going out of the door.

"Karua. Those human's over there...Make sure they stay here."

"Right." She turned around meeting the other two. Gaara and Mizore were ready to fight. "We won't go down so easily." Akuha turned meeting Mizore's gaze. "That's what they all say." The soul reaver energy disappeared from sight. Akuha had closed the door and started her way toward Moka. She left Karua to deal with the two last standing opposition in her way.

"Now..To Castle Hyldanar..And Artan temple, And my future.."

* * *

There it is folks. We will start the next chapter sometime later. Hope this holds you down till next time

Ch.14. To Castle hyldanar Pt.2

Temple Artan

see yen next time. Next chapter I discuss the new one shot Masashi came out with. Bench! I wonder how it's gonna look. It might be a new series after Naruto.


	14. To Castle Hyldanar Pt2

**Ch.14 To Castle Hyldanar Pt.2**

**Temple Artan**

Welcome my friends to a brand new installment of this weeks chapter. Today I had a good breakfast and the mourning sun is shinning through my house. Today is gonna kick ass..I know it will. Anyway It's time I started breaking down the news

As most have probably caught on to or are getting the notion: Yes...this story is about to end in a couple chapters. As I have stated in the last few chapters. I never intended this to be a full blown 30 or 40 chapter story has my previous crossovers were. I will be taking a long break as I am now beta reading for someone you might know. Naruto Kyuubikage (A dorky name if you ask me. I fear that Naruto in the internet is slowly and surely becoming taboo and dare I say it: Generic.)

He's got a story called Blue eyed slave, Pale eyed master. Now this isn't product placement. It's a bit of advertising I believe. If you've read the story because of the one period in the giant wall of text don't worry. I've done my scolding and fixed it as best I could. I think it's readable now. Oh yeah in case you're wondering. No...I didn't try to mesh my shit in there. the storyline and shit was all done by him.

With that said..If you don't already know I've disable anonymous reviews until this story is finished. (See chapter 13 rant for the selfish explanation why.)

Once I return from the long hiatus though I've released a one shot for you Naru/Ikki fans out there ready for some feedback. I made it short and sweet. I feel that writing 3k-6k words per chapter has taken a toll on me. I an think about cutting the chapters short after I'm done with this. I can't writing for 3 hours on end and shit. I'll make it up with more chapters I guess. I don't know. There's a lot of brainstorming to do about the next crossover but then again...Meh!

So before I start this rant. Let me explain something that I've been wanting to talk to you guys about. It's about the new Halloween horror nights 20 and the awesome amount of reviews it had gone. Apparently this years theme is as far as I've heard "Monsters of rock" that immediately tickled my musical bone. I figured some death metal bands would be playing in the theaters and stuff. I've never been to a halloween horror nights even before and I've been wanting to go for so long I always end up getting excited for the full month it's on and I never. (Usually because I never get the money to pay for the ticket. I'm jobless trying to get some work for myself.)

The amount of fear instilled on guests this year is beyond any means of pure nightmarish imagination. Not even Stephen King could pull that kind of fear in the hearts and minds of mortal man. I've seen some of the videos and so far it really looks good whether it be day or night.

So if I was to give you a recommendation as far as the reviews and awesome feedback. ...Go...it's to "die" for (See what I did there? :P)

Anyway It's time to cut to the chase. I wanna get this shit done as soon as possible.

Keep up the hits folks. It's coming in hot now! Thanks for the support and time you took to reading.

let us begin shall we?

* * *

**Last time**

_"Such a brilliant display of defiance you showed back there Kushina. So you've awakened your powers and turned all my minions against me. Just to push him further away from me."_

_"Where is he?"_

_"Oh. He's in good hands 't worry. I won't make the same mistake again." Kushina gasped. She was just too fast for him. "Damn...We failed."_

_"You didn't fail. In fact I counted on something like this to occur. I had thought about what would happen if you betrayed me. But now you have worn out your use. I think it's time to feed my pet."_

_"You can harness that power Akuha. It will be your undoing. My mother died trying to protect it from someone like you."_

_"Lucky I wasn't the one who found it..It found me."_

_"Your a monster."_

_"Tell that to my parents..Oh wait. Nevermind. They're dead."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Don't you think it's odd that my father hasn't awoken yet? Or my mother? Why is that?"_

_"...You..You didn't?"_

_"In order to fully realize the true potential of the soul reaver it needed something else..The souls of powerful vampires to be able to live. Why did you think I turned you and Minato. I was hoping that when you turned you'd realize your bloodline and become food for my wraith blade. Now that it's come to this. The first full meal to satisfy the soul reaver's hunger!" She activated the blade once again. Her charged was so fast that no one saw her move until they watch her appear into the other side of the room. The blade pulsated with life, It was ready to feed._

_"Now soul reaver. Feed and become stronger!" She raised the blade, Watching Minato's and Kushina body hit the ground. Ethereal energy now leaving their bodies. Mizore and Gaara watched as all the souls of the fallen vampire were slowly getting sucked into the blade itself. Once the energy was gathered, It glown even brighter emitting a black aura around Akuha. Karua had seen the power pulsing around Akuha. As soon as it came the aura had dissipated. She came down toward Karua going out of the door._

_"Karua. Those human's over there...Make sure they stay here."_

_"Right." She turned around meeting the other two. Gaara and Mizore were ready to fight. "We won't go down so easily." Akuha turned meeting Mizore's gaze. "That's what they all say." The soul reaver energy disappeared from sight. Akuha had closed the door and started her way toward Moka. She left Karua to deal with the two last standing opposition in her way._

_"Now..To Castle Hyldanar..And Artan temple, And my future.."_

**At the library**

"Wow you guys are pretty good. No one could have been able to block so many of my attacks and still stand. Well..Barely...You two are human after all."

"You bitch!" Uttered Mizore. "I'll make sure you won't make it past that door." She managed to pull out a wooden leg piece with a pointed broken part aimed right at her heart. Karua was evading each one of her thrusts without little effort she had been toying with them the whole time.

"Mizore!" Gaara shouted. He went over to try his best to aid her. He was fighting Karua off with a small silver knife. It seems to have been made from something holy since a cross appears in the hilt. He started to lunge the knife to her with quick thrusting strikes. he manage to barely nick her before she kicked away, knocking straight into a bookshelf. Karua only giggled at their attempts to kill her. These humans were pathetic.

"Now now..Let me have some fun first. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise just yet." She had started slowly walking toward Mizore. Again Mizore had started pressing her counterattack. her thrusts were very slow compared to Karua jabs and kicking blows. With one swift strike with her powerful legs Mizore had been taken down to the ground, the blow disarming her. Karua already sensing the end had licked her lips. She will be the first meal of the night for her. Mizore had already felt the enormous amount of pain in her leg. It was completely shattered from the lower shin bone.

"You know I was never really one to enjoy taking the life of my prey. I always apologized for taking their life as I needed to live. So with all that said..I'm really sorry. But I must kill you.." She kneeled down taking her chin in her hand. "Such a cute face. It's a wonder you're still single."

"Kill me already. Don't just take your time. Do it!"

"So you're ready to die then..Okay. I'll make it quick!" Karua lips laid a little kiss on her neck before running her tongue across her collar bone. "Delicious.." She opened her mouth ready to bite down, Mizore already closing her eyes before she noticed something off. She never bit her. When Mizore opened her eyes there was a shadow behind Karua.

"..Gaara.."

"I'll say you've been too cocky this whole time. You forgot to see if you knocked me out. That was your mistake."

"...It...can't be!..That kick should have *cough* *cough* done you in.."

"I'm more resilient then others. It's a bit of a gift really."

"..Then I'll correct my mistake." She got up putting her heel on his stomach. He was sent rolling across the wooden floor. Karua had pulled out the knife from her back wincing at the pain. "Your knife..It's not any ordinary knife is it."

"My father was a priest. He told that as long as that was with me..God is watching over me. He never did like the knife but he blessed it anyway. I guess for that I'm grateful."

"That why the cut you gave me in my arm earlier is healing right away. I see you're not that ordinary after all. But I have to say...I think God is going to stop helping you now. That was your one chance to stop me. You've failed to land the fatal blow.." Before Gaara could get up a foot already stepped on his chest slight cracking his ribcage. "Now you die." She raised her foot delivering her death blow before a knife whizzed right into her thigh. Again she screamed in pain from the burning sensation the knife had dealt. The blessed blade had started melting the flesh around her leg. Karua had pulled off the knife letting it sit on the ground before her. Her hand had a cross burned on it imprinting her handle position when she held the blade.

"Damn you! I was careless."

"Finish what you started Karua. It seems you're not so evolved after all."

"It's cause I was a devout catholic when I was little. That's why I had a bad habit of apologizing to any person I've killed."

"Then if you're devout why are you forsaken."

"I can't being born like this..It was the hand I was dealt by God. If anything I'm an still thankful I was cursed. I turned a bad thing into something good."

"So then why help your sister if you know what she was up to..She even killed your parents."

"I know. She told was she was going to do it. I didn't think she would have the guts to but then again. I would have seen that coming. I prayed my father and mothers souls were saved when I gave her the weapon used to murder them. I even had a local friar bless it."

"You hypocritical bitch!" Mizore shouted. "How could you say you're devout when you've sinned more than you can be forgiven for?"

"You say that now..But look at yourself..You're trying to kill me. And humanity has been sinning since Adam and Eve were banished from anything to justify that human?" Mizore could only look back at the ground. "See. I'm not such a Hypocrite after all. Humans have been the biggest eyesore on the heaven since they were born. They've taken his light for granted and even blasphemed is good name with all those "Big churches" and long "healing" sermons on the t.v. Isn't it time for you to step down and let other bathe in this light too."

"..You're right...But there is one thing you've failed to grasp...Once you get into that light...You'll succumb to those temptations as well. Then what? Will you be saying all this when Akuha has her way with us?"

"I doubt it..I know my sister...She won't dare repeat your mistakes. In fact..She put God on a pedestal and leave him there for all to see. And will be showing you how to really run the Earth."

"Heh..Tough talk.."

"Well it doesn't matter now cause I'm about to kill you...So hols still. This will only hurt a little bit." She flattened her hand pointed her finger at Mizore's heart. "Goodbye!" Karua whispered. She thrusted her hand about to make contact with Mizore until something stopped her. Mizore could only look in horror as a tall body had stepped in front of Karua's hand.

"...GAAARAAAAAAAAAA!" Mizore screamed out loud. Karua was surprised at the heroic attempt to save Mizore's life. Before she knew it she was already struck in the chest. "...So that was it...You're not so ordinary after all."

"Guess you're right..." Mizore could see the knife now lodged in Karua heart. Gaara had taken her with him. Both of them fell on their side after they each took out what the other thrusted inside of them. Gaara however was still breathing heavily but too much blood had been lost. Mizore had crawled as best as she could a slowly dying Gaara. She held his head in her arms.

"Gaara.. Hang in there. Hang in there. It's gonna be okay. You won't die..I know you won't." She started crying, her tears streaming down her face.

"It's..alright...I'm okay with it. Somehow I knew I wasn't gonna make it past this point either. Now I'll be able to finally relax..."

"No no...No...Stay with me Gaara. Don't you dare fall asleep..Don't you dare."

"Mizore...Tell them what happened...Okay?"

"No..you have to tell them. Damn it Gaara...Don't go!"

"..Tell Naruto..I said..hi..." His eyes had shut for the last time. Too much blood was lost from his body. He had given his life to keep Mizore alive. With that fact settle into her brain she had sobbed into his shoulder now knowing he wasn't going to wake up. It was all up to Naruto and the other to stop this madness from ever happening.

**To the temple**

A dark cold and damp prison had been over his head. A cage locked him inside with no hope of escape. He was trapped along with with skeletons that had been hung by their arms as if they were in a crucifix. Before long a shadow had come from the side with a set of keys opening his steel bars. Moka had greeted him eagerly.

"Naruto..It's time."

"..."

"What's the matter. Have nothing cocky to say?"

"..."

"Very well..The less you talk the better.."

"Where are they?"

"If you're referring to those girls. You needn't worry. They not harmed. As long as you cooperate."

"...I see..."

"Let's go Naruto. Our future awaits." She had used her arm to point the way towards the alter where Akuha was waiting for him. Once there he could see a stone tablet with a human shaped cut out. He guess he was going in there.

"There you are. I trust your accommodations were to your liking..Now then shall we begin?"

"What is the place?" He asked.

"Oh well..I guess it's better for me to tell you..It's part of your history."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you ever know anything about your late grandmother..Mito Uzumaki?"

"Yeah my mom used tot tell me stories about her."

"Well did you know that her stories were all true?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're grandfather. He was a wonderful person. He'd been there for Mito this whole time. His presence in this world left a mark or all to see. The first true super power of it's kind. Nosferatu. The living dead. Walking among the living in the shadows. Forever feeding on blood. Their blood is our life..."

"Get to the point.."

"Oh my..Quick to jump aren't you..Don't you want to know about your family. Maybe who your grandfather was?"

"...I've never known him..My mother told me he died..a long time ago."

"Well right about the first part...Wrong about the second..In fact. He never really died..He was killed...By a man named Abraham Van Helsing. Count Vladisclous Dracula's enemy."

"What. You mean to say he was?"

"That's right. You're one of us Naruto..You're a Dhampir in our language..Or as most of you have come to know..a Dunpeal. Half human..Half Vampire. You don't need blood to survive. Feeding on souls is best for you. And this temple will awaken your dormant powers. Lying deep within you is the ability to give us the life we need to be able to walk freely among the humans. Once you turn and become that which you were destined for. We can bathe in your power. The alter here needs only your blood to give every vampire in the world immunity to the sun's harmful rays. Think about it. A kingdom where there is no war..No hatred.. A world built for two.. Don't you think it would be a wonderful world?"

Naruto had heard those words before. He remembered the girl he had talked to when he was at the store. _"..It can't be." _ He suddenly compared the faces together, they matched evenly.

"So you were the one that at the store back then...I should have known..."

"I wasn't kidding when I said I was going to make my ideal world Naruto..I want you to be apart of it. Your power is infinitely more evolved than even my own." She snapped her fingers, Revealing a tied up and gagged Hinata and Kurumu.

"Now let's begin Naruto. There's not a moment to lose." He was taken by Moka to be chained inside the tablet and raised to where he was bathed in a strong light. "Now..Give me the power I've been seeking all this time. Give me the power that our ancestors have been hiding. I bring you the new age. The age of the Blood child! She had taken her bracelet off and placed it in a ring hole and turned it. Soon Naruto had screamed in horrible pain. This had woken up Hinata and Kurumu from their near comatose. They had started screaming into the small cloth gag. To their shock, the ritual had begun.

"Yes..Yes... Soon we can rule this world with our power..And you Dhampir will be able bring us into this new era with love! AWAKEN MY MIGHTY KING! AND TASTE THE BLOOD OF LIFE ONCE MORE!" She started to cackled maniacally at herself as Naruto was being hoisted into the air. Drops of blood had started to pour into tubes that were placed inside a bowl. Once the bowl was full Akuha had started to drink of it. Soon her eyes had started to turn completely red. After taking in the last drop she had been fully realized. Her body had started to changed. Her pale skin getting a bit more full in color. Her black hair turning jet white and her fangs growing ever bigger. She had screeched into the air shaking the very foundation of the temple itself.

"**At Last. Lord Artanis has blessed me..The power of the the hyldanarri people now flows through me. This power is truly amazing..I can feel it's rich energy..."**

"Akuha...What happened to you?"

**"Take a good look sister. This is the true form of our race. The final stage of our ascension to our rightful as gods! I am invincible.." **After the last of his blood was drained the tablet had leaned forward slightly tossing Naruto's limp body. Kurumu and Hinata's tears streamed down their face. they could not believe what happened.

"Akuha...is he?"

**"Dead? For all intents and purposes yes..But with one difference. His vampire blood will have him regenerate soon. His blood is precious. He can be shot, Stabbed, hung by his neck or even torn in two. He will keep coming back. It is that power that was bestowed upon all blood children when our race was proud and strong. Until the holy knight had used the soul reaver to annihilate us. The bracelet was lost for all time until that fool Darius had come upon it's discovery. Now that power belongs to me." **

"So what will you do?"

**"What do you think? He's going to join us. Without his blood we won't be able to share this power with our kin."**

"What about those two?" Moka had turned to the two girls frightened stiff.

**"When he comes to. He will be hungry...I think they can suffice for his first meal. Don't you think?"**

"Very well..." Akuha had taken Naruto's body holding it tight. She ran her finger across his face before laying a soft kiss on his lips. She hands slowly guiding her way across his torso. **"Now..Time to be reborn. Naruto..." **She held his head as she bit down hard on his neck. She had started pour in her blood into his. Soon the holes had started to close up. As she finally let go of him he slowly started to open his eyes. His body had gotten up with his arms limp as a noodle. Akuha had taken his cheek in her hand wrapping her arms around his waist and chest. **"So tell me. How do you feel my lord?" **Her demonic voice echoed.. Naruto eyes soon opened up. His eyes were red as blood. Black vertical slits had pierced into Moka's very soul as she was taken a back.

"...Good..." He whispered. Naruto had been reawakened as his Dhampir.

* * *

Dun dun dun...And the cliffhanger is set to match. Next chapter is gonna hit next week folks. Find out if Naruto is truly become the very thing he was sworn to stop.

Next time Ch.15. To castle Hyldanari Pt.3

Soul reaver's master

And now the review of the new one shot by Kishimoto.

I hear this manga is pretty good despite it being about baseball. I think if this ever got serialized I would read it. I'm a big fan of Kishimoto's work. Even Karakuri was promising. So here it is.

The story so far starts with his fat kid and some skinny blond kid. They are very into baseball. unfortunately they're ball boys. The fat kids love for baseball is great and wonderful. But his aspirations are trashed as he was never able to try out for the sport (This is based on the raws. I can't read Japanese so I am hoping for a translation when it comes out.) The kids finally gets the chance after showing some of his stuff. Apparently he has a bit of a good batting hand. Finally he gets the chance to show his stuff but when things look their bleakest his best friend the skinny blond kid yells at him to try harder or something and he pretty much owns the game hands down.

There you have it. My interpretation of the new one shot called "Bench". If it gets serialized I'm so gonna start reading it! Hehe!

Anyway. See ya next time folks ^ ^.


	15. To Castle Hyldanar Pt3

**Ch.15 To Castle Hyldanar Pt.3**

**Soul reaver's master**

And here we are on the next chapter. Is this the last one. I wanna say yes. And since I've got shit to do I will call it.

Thanks for reading this tale guys and I appreciate everyone's support (Be it evil or benign.) and will gladly call my personal Hiatus after I finish the Epilogue which will be the next chapter. So I will start things off with some good news.

First off. Yes. My next project is underway with the new one shot I released today. The last installment of the series what is a sequel to the destined ones. I got a lot of hits for that one too for a column that small. About 2000 odd and climbing. (The column is kind of small but hell.) and it's serialization is coming some time within the beginning the start of next years. Yes. My Hiatus is gonna be that long because of the second news I am going to announce right now.

I am gonna apply at a new place called Margaritaville. They have a section where the can take pictures and show macaws and stuff. I always wanted to do something along those lines too. (Most of you know why already.)

So with that said. Thanks for reading and will see you next time guys. I hope to see you guys in the next Naru/Ikki Crossover in the future. (subject to change however.)

Without further adieu.

**Let's close this book and say Happy Halloween.**

**

* * *

**

**Last time**

_"There you are. I trust your accommodations were to your liking..Now then shall we begin?"_

_"What is the place?" He asked._

_"Oh well..I guess it's better for me to tell you..It's part of your history."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Did you ever know anything about your late grandmother..Mito Uzumaki?"_

_"Yeah my mom used tot tell me stories about her."_

_"Well did you know that her stories were all true?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You're grandfather. He was a wonderful person. He'd been there for Mito this whole time. His presence in this world left a mark or all to see. The first true super power of it's kind. Nosferatu. The living dead. Walking among the living in the shadows. Forever feeding on blood. Their blood is our life..."_

_"Get to the point.."_

_"Oh my..Quick to jump aren't you..Don't you want to know about your family. Maybe who your grandfather was?"_

_"...I've never known him..My mother told me he died..a long time ago."_

_"Well right about the first part...Wrong about the second..In fact. He never really died..He was killed...By a man named Abraham Van Helsing. Count Vladisclous Dracula's enemy."_

_"What. You mean to say he was?"_

_"That's right. You're one of us Naruto..You're a Dhampir in our language..Or as most of you have come to know..a Dunpeal. Half human..Half Vampire. You don't need blood to survive. Feeding on souls is best for you. And this temple will awaken your dormant powers. Lying deep within you is the ability to give us the life we need to be able to walk freely among the humans. Once you turn and become that which you were destined for. We can bathe in your power. The alter here needs only your blood to give every vampire in the world immunity to the sun's harmful rays. Think about it. A kingdom where there is no war..No hatred.. A world built for two.. Don't you think it would be a wonderful world?"_

_Naruto had heard those words before. He remembered the girl he had talked to when he was at the store. "..It can't be." He suddenly compared the faces together, they matched evenly._

_"So you were the one that at the store back then...I should have known..."_

_"I wasn't kidding when I said I was going to make my ideal world Naruto..I want you to be apart of it. Your power is infinitely more evolved than even my own." She snapped her fingers, Revealing a tied up and gagged Hinata and Kurumu._

_"Now let's begin Naruto. There's not a moment to lose." He was taken by Moka to be chained inside the tablet and raised to where he was bathed in a strong light. "Now..Give me the power I've been seeking all this time. Give me the power that our ancestors have been hiding. I bring you the new age. The age of the Blood child! She had taken her bracelet off and placed it in a ring hole and turned it. Soon Naruto had screamed in horrible pain. This had woken up Hinata and Kurumu from their near comatose. They had started screaming into the small cloth gag. To their shock, the ritual had begun._

_"Yes..Yes... Soon we can rule this world with our power..And you Dhampir will be able bring us into this new era with love! AWAKEN MY MIGHTY KING! AND TASTE THE BLOOD OF LIFE ONCE MORE!" She started to cackled maniacally at herself as Naruto was being hoisted into the air. Drops of blood had started to pour into tubes that were placed inside a bowl. Once the bowl was full Akuha had started to drink of it. Soon her eyes had started to turn completely red. After taking in the last drop she had been fully realized. Her body had started to changed. Her pale skin getting a bit more full in color. Her black hair turning jet white and her fangs growing ever bigger. She had screeched into the air shaking the very foundation of the temple itself._

_"**At Last. Lord Artanis has blessed me..The power of the the hyldanarri people now flows through me. This power is truly amazing..I can feel it's rich energy..."**_

_"Akuha...What happened to you?"_

_**"Take a good look sister. This is the true form of our race. The final stage of our ascension to our rightful as gods! I am invincible.." **After the last of his blood was drained the tablet had leaned forward slightly tossing Naruto's limp body. Kurumu and Hinata's tears streamed down their face. they could not believe what happened._

_"Akuha...is he?"_

_**"Dead? For all intents and purposes yes..But with one difference. His vampire blood will have him regenerate soon. His blood is precious. He can be shot, Stabbed, hung by his neck or even torn in two. He will keep coming back. It is that power that was bestowed upon all blood children when our race was proud and strong. Until the holy knight had used the soul reaver to annihilate us. The bracelet was lost for all time until that fool Darius had come upon it's discovery. Now that power belongs to me." **_

_"So what will you do?"_

_**"What do you think? He's going to join us. Without his blood we won't be able to share this power with our kin."**_

_"What about those two?" Moka had turned to the two girls frightened stiff._

_**"When he comes to. He will be hungry...I think they can suffice for his first meal. Don't you think?"**_

_"Very well..." Akuha had taken Naruto's body holding it tight. She ran her finger across his face before laying a soft kiss on his lips. She hands slowly guiding her way across his torso. **"Now..Time to be reborn. Naruto..." **She held his head as she bit down hard on his neck. She had started pour in her blood into his. Soon the holes had started to close up. As she finally let go of him he slowly started to open his eyes. His body had gotten up with his arms limp as a noodle. Akuha had taken his cheek in her hand wrapping her arms around his waist and chest. **"So tell me. How do you feel my lord?" **Her demonic voice echoed.. Naruto eyes soon opened up. His eyes were red as blood. Black vertical slits had pierced into Moka's very soul as she was taken a back._

_"...Good..." He whispered. Naruto had been reawakened as his Dhampir._

**And here we go**

"**And look what we have for you...Food..Are you hungry..."**

"...Yes..."

**"Good. Now is your chance to feed. Savor the taste of human souls."**

"..Souls..." He began to stagger toward Kurumu first. They were cowering before his newly changed presence. "You're scent. It's so sweet..."

"Naruto. Snap out of it. Don't do it. You're not one of them...YOU'RE NOT ONE OF THEM!" Cried Hinata. Naruto's attention shifted toward her. His gaze was set to her only for a few short moments before turning back to Kurumu. "Naruto..please..don't do this...I love you. Remember me..please. You're not a monster. Please...please." His hand quickly met her chin turning her head away. The veins on her neck were shown as clear as day to him. " Your soul is pulsing throughout your body. I can't resist...I can't.." His mouth slowly closed in on her ear and whispered something before closing in on her neck. Kurumu's body slowly convulsed before she slipped into her unconscious state.

**"Good..Naruto...Now. Shall we get going?" **Spoke Akuha.

"Wait...There's something else I need."

**"Yes dear...what is it?" **She came in taking his cheek in her hand. "Something you can provide me."

"**Anything. What do you need?" **Then ext movement startled everyone in the room. Before Akuha or Moka could realized it Naruto had already started biting down on her neck absorbing every last bit of her life energy. A shadowy aura had slowly begun to rotate around in. The rotation quickening in rapid succession. "**Wha...Why..." **Akuha breath escaped her as she plopped to the ground.

"Akuha!" Moka shouted. As soon as she tried to help her a swift kick to her chest sent her sailing toward a support pillar cracking it. Hinata and Kurumu were stunned. When did he get so strong? Was Akuha's blood that powerful for him to take in? They didn't know what to make of this. "Naruto! What's going on?" He only turned and showed his fangs that protruded from his upper jaw line.

"Sorry that I scared you. But I had to play the helpless sheep before I became the wolf."

"I don't get it...How.. were you counting on this?"

"Well I was..but I had a minor setback. I wasn't expecting to do anything close to where I am now. But it worked."

**Meanwhile**

Their was a hospital littered with patients from all over the place. A doctor had slowly started to enter the room with two girls that had been side by side. The red headed girls hand resting in the bedridden girls head.

"Karin Uzumaki? Are you the visitor for now?"

"Yes...Yes I am."

"Well since you're here you may as well get the gist of things."

"Yes Doctor?"

"Mizore's injuries are severe but not permanent. A couple of months of therapy and treatment and she'll be on her feet in no time."

"Thank you Doctor.."

"I'll be outside if you need anything." He exited the door. Karin attention soon turned toward the darkened sky. "..Brother..Please come back. Please..."

**Back to the action**

Naruto had untied the two from their restrains. They had rubbed their wrists before taking him in a big hug. They're celebration was short lived when a clapping sound was heard from the pillar where Moka crashed in.

"Bravo..Bravo. So you had been using us..Spoken like a true immortal. Tell me. How could you have known this was gonna happen."

"Well you guys keep talking about how much my blood is worth to you. I guess if you wanted to farm me that badly you have to find a way to keep me alive and under your thumb. My sister told me that there was chance that my blood would awaken the moment any one of them bit me. It was then that I starting thinking about ways to defeat you and her. And it looks like she wasn't the one I had to kill to get what I needed...is there."

"So you really do believe there is a way to save your friends."

"Yeah..I do..In fact I not only believe it...I can do it."

"Is that so." She started to extend her hand which called the bracelet over to he wrist. "Then I have no choice but to make sure you don't get that chance."

"Why fight me? You've already lost. I've got the power you needed."

"Who says you're the only one who can wield that power?" She smirked.

"What are you talking about."

"Naruto. You're still a vampire. I can take the power out of you if I drained you dry. That's all it takes for me to rule this world. I don't need you after that. Besides..As an Uzumaki and Akashiya. We were destined to fight.."

"Really?'

"Do you know the knight that killed the Hyldanarri before throwing away the bracelet?"

"Yeah..what about him?"

"He was a Hyldanarri himself. His grew aware of the darkness that had overtaken his people. As a last effort stop Artanis he forged the soul reaver to "cut" the souls of the immortals. He had sealed their power inside this blade effecitve killing them. His name: Was Tenydas Uzuma..."

"Uzuma...wait then that means."

"That the legacy from you mother's side of the family. Who would have guess that you line was destined to become the undead even after his death. Even after meeting her beloved Dracula. My family line is also famous..You see this temple. It's actually a family heirloom..."

"So that's it then. Settling unfinished business."

"Yes..My great great grandfather was the grandson of Artanis..The leader of the Hyldanarri immortals. Mortal enemy of Tenydas. Don't you see. Our fates have been intertwined with one another. Even before we were born we were destined to have a rematch. So Naruto...Ready to die?"

"...heh...I was born ready motherfucker!" (A/n: Blade trinity tribute).

"Good..I wouldn't have it any other way!" She charged the blade starting her attack. Her upward slashes and slices had been easy evasion for Naruto. She had started thrusting the blade faster then Hinata and Kurumu could ever keep up.

"Kurumu..What did Naruto tell you?"

"He said don't worry..I'll get you two out of here."

"..Oh Naruto...but I still don't understand. How was he able to tell what they were gonna do?"

"Karin told him. I remember..She said there was no way to kill Akuha or Moka in the state they were in. But if he was able to obtain their power..He might have a chance."

"So that's it. He needed to get bitten after all."

"But look. It looks like he's got the upper hand."

"Oh good. GO NARUTO! YOU CAN WIN!"

The fight had started to boil over where they were. Moka's blade had started cutting the temple apart piece by piece. Naruto had started to jump only to levitate for a little while before descending to the floor. "Give it up Moka. You can't win!"

"What makes you so confident?"

"You haven't landed a single cut with that sword."

"Fool...You think this blade can only cut?" She aimed the blade toward the sky before coming down. "GUESS AGAIN!" The blade had sent a wave of shadow energy toward Naruto who stopped it with his bare hands. "Damn...That's a strong blast..." He had summoned a lot of his strength just to deflect the attack toward a wall behind him. Soon after she shot more shadow waves toward her opponent. The attack missing their mar every time.

"You need to learn to aim Moka. You're way off!"

"Why you!" She soon found herself facing Naruto. "My turn." She then started running fast around her in circles. She could see his speed and increased tenfold. She had trouble trying to keep up with his movements.

"How are you so fast?"

"Looks like you've got some eye problems if you can't keep up with ME!" He started landing single blows as fast as he could. The hits showing themselves in cuts and scratches of her cloths. With one last kick he launched her into the wall crashing right through it.

"Well that was easy." he dusted himself off. "I think it over now..That blow should have killed her." He turned before Hinata saw her jump up with the blade attempting to make an upward swing.

"LOOK OUT!" She pushed him out of the way which allowed Hinata to get cut by Moka's blade instead. a long gash was seen covering most of her upper body. "HINATA!" he turned seeing Moka still in one piece. Her cloths were torn, showing her impressive bust size.

"You should never let your guard down Naruto. It could have cost you."

"You bitch!" He again charged at her with all his might. He started to punch and kick her trying to keep her away. His attacks were easily dodged.

"What's the matter Naruto? Where was that power a second ago?"

"DAMN YOU!" He screamed. He had started to blindly attacking her. Kurumu had come to her aid. "You dumbass! Why did you push him. You could have died.."

"I know. But my body just moved on it's own..I'm sorry."

"You'll be fine. We're gonna make it."

"..Kurumu...back then...You said you love him...is that true?"

"...Yeah...Yeah...it's true."

"So that makes us rivals then..doesn't it.."

".Hinata..." She could only smile along with Kurumu. " Then no matter what, Hang on. For both our sakes. Okay?"

"Okay...I won't lose.." Kurumu's hand found itself entwined with Hinata's "I won't lose either Hinata Hyuuga..I won't lose either." Sudden a crash was heard from their left side. They saw Naruto in a crate on his back. Moka had placed the blade on his neck. "So before I kill you. I would like to tell you something Naruto..."

"What?"

"You the first time I met you.."

"Yeah...what about it?"

"That was the first time I wasn't labeled as being a quiet girl."

"You want me to feel feel sorry for you now?"

"No...Just think I'd tell you that."

"It's always the quiet ones they say."

"heh...So it seems...Goodbye Naruto...I'll make sure your legacy is remembered here." Before she thrusted the blade both girls had gasped in shock. "NARUTO!" They shouted. As she thrusted the blade into his chest cause blood to pour out of his mouth. Moka had now kneeled unsheathing her weapon taking his cheek in her hand. "Now..That power...is mine." She opened her mouth and tasted to blood on his lips before turning his neck.

"NARUTO! NOOOOO!" Kurumu shouted. Moka had turned around showing her eyes to Kurumu before biting down. As soon as she did a burning sensation overtook her body. Suddenly her mouth suddenly got too hot for her to take. She opened her mouth spitting out the blood. "What?..His blood..it turned to acid...how?" To he surprise Naruto had gotten up from his deadened state. He body healing the wound on his chest. "Guess you really didn't pay attention to Akuha's words. Nothing can kill me.."

"No..Impossible. IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Believe it sister.." (A/n: Naruto's motto,)

"..*Grr* You cretin! KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She shouted (A/n: And Moka's Motto FTMFWB: for the mothafuckin' win baby.) She called the blade with one more strike before Naruto caught and thrusted his hand into her chest. Her eyes shot up like rockets before she felt something get pulled out of her chest. She looked seeing her heart beating outside of her body. "Any last words?"

"...You won't ever live peacefully..There will be others..I guarantee it.."

"Yeah. I'll be ready when they come." With one swift motion he crushed her heart which turned into dust in his hand. The rest of Moka's body quickly disintegrated into dust as well. Naruto's eyes receded back into his normal state before kneeling. Kurumu had come to his rescue. "Naruto. Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine..." He had gotten up. "But what about Hinata.." They could see her eyes slowly closing and opening. Naruto had come toward her. "Hinata...stay with me."

"Naruto... It's alright...I'll be fine..as long as you're okay..."

"Wait..Hinata...I can save you..."

"No Naruto...I'm happy just to be with you...okay?"

"Hinata..I won't be happy.

"Naruto?...What do you mean?"

"If you're not alive, I won't be happy.I lost everyone else...I won't lose you.." Hinata's blush crept up faster prompting her to cough up blood. "Naruto...I don't know...if I'm ready.."

"You'll be fine...It's me after all." He turned her head to give him an opening on her Jugular. "It'll only hurt a bit Hinata...So bear with it.."

"Naruto..." She closed her eyes before his fangs had started to show once again. Hie bit down on her hard pushing his blood into her. Once he was down he picked her up bridal style. Her limp body twitching then stopping. Her arms had starting slowly flopping with every step he took. Kurumu had slowly come along side him. "Naruto. Do you we can find a way out of here?"

"Yeah..Hold on to me Kurumu. It's gonna be a bumpy ride." She nodded taking her arms his chest. For once in her life she could not feel the warmth of his flesh. It was like touching a steel wall. But she knew he wasn't the same any ways she sliced it. Naruto then started to levitate away from the temple after punching a hole using his left hand. His landed on the outside of the temple walls seeing the sunlight had already come up. "A new day...Happy Halloween..." He whispered. From there he had found his way back home Back to his life and hopefully...

_Back to normal_

* * *

**Hurray!**

It's finally over. The not so hard work and decent effort have produced a well earned audience.

**Yeah. Thank god that's over.**

By the way. Who are you?

**It's me Moka.**

Oh yeah.

**So what now?**

Get back to job hunting and you?

**I still have to get ready for some new details on the latest chapter of my manga.**

_HEY...AUTHOR GUY! HOLD ON!_

Oh..Naruto...sup dude?"

_It's horrible..they're out there..They're yelling for something._

Who is?

_I don't know._

Hold on...I'll be right back." (Goes outside.) I'm here. What seems to be the problem

WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? CAN'T JUST LEAVE THAT THE WAY IT IS!

Why would I do that..I love to keep you guessing. It's called suspense.

But but!

But nothing. That's the way it has to go. I've got things to do and I have no further things to type.

Fine..you win.

Relax my fans.. I'll get to writing that epilogue tomorrow instead. How does that sound?

Well...Okay I guess..I could wait till then.

There ya go. So then next and final chapter will be entitled" Epilogue: Flash forward." See you guys then ^ ^.

BYE BYE! ^ ^.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**A couple months later**

It had been a few months since the massacre and Ichibana High school. The culprit was never caught, Didn't even leave a trace of evidence behind. The schools have begun going back to normal with several of the students added to the "memory wall." Things had started going smoothly for most but not all was as good with the world.

People have started talking about a man who roams the night with ease. He dwells in the darkness seeking justice for those who offer themselves to the darkness. He had been making headlines for the past few months. The world had been in full awareness of the existence of a creature feared for more than thousands of years. For some they came as an omen of ill fate to the end of humanity. Some had embraced the new with vigor and even eagerness. But those who knew, Knew all too well. These were monsters who climbed to the top of the food chain.

The man was always there when they struck. Cutting them down with all his might, Some even say he was one of then. For that they scorn and jeer him. Some accept him as a hero from the clouds above. Some even say he's out for vengeance. but for whatever reason they always new if evil lurks in the darkness. He is there so snuff it out.

**Do not fear...**

Those were his trade mark words spoken after he had slain one of them. The evil had spread through most of this world, The people of the world were soon engulfed in fear, No one was to come out at night and if they have to, they must come another person.

The people of the world have come to know him as the "Shadow demon." Or kageoni where he hails from. There are those who even call him "god". However..For the ones who dwell in the darkness...For those who seek to claim one life to feed their own. For those who bear their true fangs at the world...They call him..

_Corcitură Tepes_

_The half breed impaler

* * *

_

And so ends the tale of bloodrunners. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this tale to the end. I've had a great time with this "experiment" so to speak and I've learned new things from this. I want you guys to know I will be on another long Hiatus before I start back to with the new Naru/Ikki: story.

The one shot teaser is up on my profile if you like. There's where my real magic begins. If you thought reading the other two crossovers (Not this one.) Were top notch for you, you ain't seen nothing yet MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!


End file.
